A Desert in The Heart
by trilliumgt
Summary: Creating a life in Konoha hasn't been easy for Sasuke after he returns. When a mission brings him back to Sound, Sasuke must make a hard decision on whether to leave his wife and children behind or keep his Ninja life. Sas/Sak. *Sexual Content* Complete!
1. Prolong

Summary: Sasuke returned to Konoha after ten years of abandonment. He served his time and dedicated his services to the good of the village but still many judge and hate him after all these years of sacrifice and finds himself one day forced to protect his family. In doing, the Council sets before him an ultimatum: Give up the Ninja life forever or be put away for the rest of his life. He strikes a bargain that grants him permission for one last outing to retrieve his brother's remains, taking him into Sound Territory but what he finds when he gets there isn't like anything like when he had left it. The desire to stay starts eating at his subconscious and comes between him and the wife he's betrayed once before. The struggle to find happiness might come at too much of a risk.

**Author's Note: This is my fourth Naruto story. But only my second Sakura and Sasuke one. I have two Neji and TenTen but they are both One-shots. Anyways, I like deep and emotional stories so that's what you can expect from me. This won't be short-lived so be ready for a fifteen to twenty chapters and a year or two adventure. I have it all written out pretty much but you know how life likes to intercede. Let's get started! **

**A Desert in the Heart**

**Prolong**

love is not lost, it dies like all things do

buried in the backyard where a lone dove cries

and waits for broken wings to heal...to fly again someday

* * *

><p>The fifteen year old kunoichi bit her lip upon entering the well known village called Konoha. Her heart beat frantically in her chest, her black eyes scanning the area filled with people dressed in elegant and peasant clothing all intermingling together. The thought alone made her smile. She just knew from her first look that this place would accept her here, even though her home town hadn't. She sharply jerked her gaze to the side, her purple hair was pulled back into a low ponytail but her bangs crept in her eye and with a frustrated sigh she pulled them from her face smiling at the man that greeted her. "Your name, onaa-chan?"<p>

"Yukari."

The man eyed her scratching at the wrap that rested right under his eyes, "Last name?"

It wasn't that she feared her last name, it was more on the lines of fearing an outsider's reaction. Missions had brought her to many a village and the knowledge of her last name sent people into dangerous fits of rage or sudden sobs of sadness. But as she looked to the village she felt sure that she wouldn't be judged here. To be safe however, she gave him her mother's name. "Tsuki."

"What is your business in Konoha?"

"I have a message to deliver to the Uchiha compound." She watched his response with serious intent.

He merely shrugged, "Sign here." He pushed the clipboard out on the table and Yukari quickly scribbled her name down. "You have two hours to deliver your message and get whatever supplies you need. But if you do not return within that time our police force will come look for you and bring you to our Kage, understood?"

"Hai." She bowed lightly, "Would you please tell me how to get there?"

* * *

><p>Sakura snapped off the water to the sink and grabbed the towel on the side, rubbing her hands dry. She gazed at the window to the backyard, her smile widening to the point of a grin. Her children's laughter brought her happiness but the man that played with them was what caused the sudden blush to her cheeks. Sasuke blew fire from his mouth, only a small ball that rose to the sky, the two twin boys giggled in awe chasing after it as if it were a harmless bubble. Sasuke watched them with wonder shining in his gaze but when danger was too close to their skin, the awe was drowned by a protective shadow. He moved with a ninja's grace, wrapping his arms around their tiny bodies and sweeping them back away from the glowering fire when they got too close. Their raised laughter the only response, oblivious to the danger.<p>

Eighteen years had past since Sasuke left when they were children. Ten years since he had come back and now it seemed as if he never left. It hadn't felt like that until recently. Though Sasuke had been able to kill his brother, everything that Itachi represented still burned inside him. The death of the murderer of his clan had not given the spirits rest and had continued to haunt him. The first year Sasuke had returned had been the hardest. Not only was he imprisoned for the beginning six months with Tsunade and the Council hounding him but the sleepless ghosts from the Uchiha compound seemed to follow him everywhere.

Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi had taken it upon themselves to help him deal with the life-sucking burdens Sasuke was drowning in. It was a time in her own life that Sakura wished she could forget. Everything about him had been shattered. They had to rebuild Sasuke from the jagged pieces that were left. And though many times they wanted to give up, they had stood by him. Needless to say the reward for their hard work was more then any of their dreams could aspire.

Sakura giggled to herself when little Itachi punched his father boldly in the stomach. Little Sasuke watched idly by, sucking his thumb, worry shining in his big black eyes, hoping for the fighting to stop. Sasuke however was far from letting the boy just stand there. He grabbed him in his arms, as if holding the child hostage from Itachi but with one jab to the shin, Sasuke tumbled to the floor with Little Sasuke and Itachi falling down on top of him. Sakura threw down her rag ready to make way out to get in a few good hits of her own when she turned to the living quarters. Markers and crayons scattered the floor upon scribbled sheets of paper.

Instantly she yelled. "Itachi! Get in here!"

Giggles snapped off like a light switch and Sasuke gave a cut reply, "In a moment."

* * *

><p>Yukari tweaked a purple, black bang between her two fingers, nervousness forcing out her little horrible habits she tried so hard as a child to get rid of only for them to be amplified as an adult. She could hear her sensei screaming in her head, "Uchiha, if I were an enemy I'd laugh in your face." Yukari gave a frustrated sigh yanking her fingers away. She read the sign again and looked down at the piece of paper in her hand.<p>

Straightening her back she headed in the compound known as the Uchiha district. Her brows knit when she noticed many of the shops boarded up and closed and from the vines growing on some of them, had been closed for a long time. But renovations were being done she could tell and there were people walking around and talking amongst themselves or to customers. It was an awkward quiet, a respectful hush used in cemeteries or in shrines.

She continued on to the housing area, her eyes widening at the huge lake that laid to the side of the road. It made her smile seeing a small dock with a baby boat tied up to it. Yukari turned her eyes back to the road. Her fingers instantly entwined in her hair again upon noticing that no one traveled the road she was on. Her sandal clad feet stalled in the dirt and glanced wearily around. All these houses were in worse wear then the marketplace had been. Decaying and rotting, the houses nearly were broken apart by the jungle that inhabited them. Yukari sighed heavily turning back the way she had come and hoped that someone would help her find the person she was looking for.

But upon doing so she noticed a house that had been at the very end of the road. She swiftly spun around and caught sight of it again. Clean and brightly colored, the sun seemed to only shine upon this two story dwelling with beautiful colored flowers and large yellow and purple trees to lean over it as if to protect it from harm or devastation.

Yukari ran down the road very quickly now, her anticipation passing over her nervousness by a landslide. She skid to a halt in front of the walkway, puffing her stressed breath until she sharply sucked it in upon hearing child's laughter echo all around her.

Child…children…She placed a hand down upon the mailbox to steady her sudden swaying form. She hadn't thought that there would be others…From everything that her mother had told her about her father, he was never a family man. The quiet type that stayed close to only a select few but would rather be alone.

She shook her head. She wasn't even sure if this was the residence of her father. _There was nothing to worry about_, she told herself, _you are just going in there to ask for directions_. With that thought in mind, she traced the walkway that went to the backyard.

Yukari had meant to push open the six foot door to the fence but instead her fingers grasped it and she hauled herself up on her tippy toes to peak over.

His back was to her, two boys swung on each shoulder like a bag of potatoes but they were laughing hysterically, fighting with half-hearted diligence. Yukari smiled, nearly giggling herself until a female's voice called, "Itachi! Get in here." She choked, coughing and spurting, falling back on her butt in her shock.

"In a moment." Came his gruff voice.

Yukari stalled in breathing hearing a pair of footsteps drawing near. Soon more steps were added against the long grass when she assumed the boys were put back on their feet. She had told herself, more then a thousand times in the seconds that it took for the man to open the fence to get up and run but none of it took. All she could do was stare wide mouth and wide eyed up in the direction the door would creak open.

Sasuke put his twin boys back on their feet, telling them with a slight hand gesture to be silent. Quickly they slapped a tiny hand over their mouths to hide the giggles and grabbed onto his pant leg with the other as they followed behind him to the gate. He grabbed a shovel as he past cursing Sakura for making him abandon all his weapons during his times with the boys. And though all his highly trained senses told him there was nothing to fear, the person behind the door still had an expensive amount of chakra at their disposal.

He swung the door open harshly with the shovel raised only to stall at the sight of the female draped across the ground. His boys' giggles finally busted forth, "Papa's scared of a girl!" Itachi pointed.

Little Sasuke pulled on his pant leg, "Are you scared of a girl, Papa?" He pleadingly inquired.

"Of course he is." Sakura's voice stopped the laughter instantly and both the boys ran to her to hide against their mother's legs "I mean who wouldn't be." She smirked, placing a hand on her hip smugly as she walked up beside her husband and looked to what had caught their undivided attention. Until she saw the female herself. "Oh." She whispered, her green gaze going to Sasuke, narrowing her eyes upon seeing him scrutinize the young girl so harshly. She dropped them back to the girl, who seemingly couldn't stop staring at Sasuke just the same. "Can we help you?"

Yukari's mouth wobbled with shock and unsuppressed surprise. She tried to form a collective sentence but everything was being thrown aside by the intense stare she was receiving from the male Uchiha. She couldn't stop thinking just how much he had looked like the picture her mother had painted for her. Everything, from his dark black eyes to his chin-length bangs, his strong bone line, even the length of his body, all agreed with the painting. Her heart was pounding in her ears nearly blocking out all noise until the woman that stepped up finally asked her if she needed help.

Yukari shook her head to rid it of the numbness it had been encompassed in and swallowed deeply looking up. "I..I.." She began again but nothing made any sense that past her lip. Her conscience was eating at her, telling her not in front of the two boys, they didn't deserve to find out from her. So she opted for a safer way, "May I have a drink? I'm afraid this weather has gotten to me." She was parched if it was any conciliation to the lie she just told.

The woman seemed hesitant, glancing quickly to the man beside her momentarily before looking back. "Of course. Please come inside. Go help her up," She pushed out the twins. They grabbed each arm making it more difficult then if she had no arms to begin with. They lead her into the house leaving behind the parents.

Sakura turned to him, Sasuke's eyes trained on where she disappeared into the house never blinking. She snapped her fingers in front of his face which he swatted aside glaring at her. "Can you stare any harder?"

A smirk would have swept across his thin lips if his attention could distance from the woman in the house. But his gaze went right back to where she had been.

"What? What is it?"

"She has Uchiha blood in her."

"How can you tell?" He looked at her with annoyance which she glared at and quickly ask, "Well, how is that possible?" Sasuke shook his head.

* * *

><p>Sakura leaned against the counter, her green eyes watching the female with the same interest Sasuke watched her now. He sat at the table, his legs folded neatly under him with his arms crossed objectively. She wondered briefly if that was a face his own father wore when he was contemplating and her eyes drifted to the family portrait hung up next to their Buddha shrine. They were not a religious family but they honored the dead even if one little boy had grown up to be a man. She thought sadly however that even though the man was still alive, the boy had died a long time ago.<p>

"You have beautiful children." The woman said to her and Sakura nodded in her thanks. Upon her silence, Yukari's fingers went straight to her long dark purple bangs, fiddling with them in her nervousness.

Sakura smiled and scowled herself. The girl was still a child and here she was treating her like a prisoner. "Are you sure I can't offer you something to eat?" She asked nicely.

Yukari shook her head, taking up the glass of water in her hand, "This is fine, thank you." The twins' laughter echoed the house again, "They must be a handful."

Sakura giggled to herself, "At times but when that happens I normally just send them to the Hokage."

Yukari's eyes widened, "The Hokage?" She gulped, "Do they get that bad?"

She shrugged, "I get a few days to my self so its worth it. And when I do get them back, they're too tired to mess with anything for a while."

Yukari opened her mouth to whisper sympathy to the two boys but a large crash shook the house.

Sakura flinched, her eyes narrowing in worry when she didn't hear the boys any longer but then footsteps started running up the stairs with lightning speed. The fire lit in her green orbs and she past Sasuke, gripping his shoulder as if saying silently, 'This is your fault' before whispering, "Please excuse me." She hurried out of the room.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes staring at the female that become so familiar in the last five minutes. Everything about her reminded him of someone he knew, except the twisting of her bangs with her fingertips. The way she sat, how she spoke, the way her eyes took in everything around her with just a slight glance.

She caught his gaze suddenly and he forced his sight elsewhere but it broke his train of thought allowing words to pass over his lips, "You are new to this village." It was a statement but she nodded. "Where are you from?"

"My mother was originally from Sound," She saw his shoulders tighten, "But she moved to Rain before I was born."

"Why are you here?"

"I had a message to deliver."

"And that brought you to my compound?"

"Well, it is for you." She smiled lightly.

Sakura stepped in, "Sorry about that. We won't have to worry about them for awhile." She smiled triumphantly going to the cabinet to pour herself a large glass of sake.

"What is the message?" Sasuke asked ignoring his wife for the moment.

"I'm your daughter."


	2. I don't Care

Author's Note: Okay guys, hope you like this chapter. The last one was more of a prolong more than anything. Enjoy

-Chapter 2- I Don't Care

we hurt the ones we love the most  
>it's a subtle form of discipline – Shakespeare's Sister<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke's hand rested on the door to the bedroom. After taking the news of Yukari's ill-timed heritage, Sakura plastered a fake smile to her lips and has been avoiding eye contact ever since. She offered the estranged teenager the living area as a temporary bedroom and then put the boys to bed. Sasuke stayed in his study, avoiding the situation all together trying to think of all the women that he's been with and the timing. As much as he will hate to admit it, the possibility of it was not unfathomable.<p>

Now after a couple hours of ignorance, he needed to face his wife. His days in Sound had never been spoken about. He never offered and she never asked, it was something that they both just wanted to forget and so it had been. But his inability to deny the girl as his daughter would force those doors wide open.

Taking a deep breath he stepped in and closed it tight behind him. Sakura stood on their balcony with her robe wrapped around her. Her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes to the moon. A single light lit by their bed and when she turned to him, he saw the accusing rage in her gaze. He set his feet prepared for her onslaught. "So it's possible." She whispered.

"It's possible," He replied.

"What about the mother's name? Do you remember it?"

"I never knew it." She scoffed at this and shook her head, mumbling to herself but it was too low for him to understand it. He narrowed his black eyes, insulted by her anger and the need to defend himself. But what was he to say?

He had just killed his brother and had never felt more out of touch with the world then he did at that moment. The joy of avenging his people had only left a hole in his heart and not given any relief to the souls of the dead. He had wanted to escape and women were throwing themselves at his feet. It seemed like the only thing that could help. But it hadn't. Nothing could have helped him. Had he known the answer was returning to Konoha, he would have gladly stay celibate and come straight home.

"Fifteen. She's fifteen!" Sakura screamed but she quickly calmed herself so she wouldn't wake the boys. "That was when we caught up with you again, wasn't it? When you tried to kill us."

He fisted his hands, "That had nothing to do with it."

She faced him fully now. "You couldn't have told me?"

"You think I knew?"

"Didn't you?"

"Hn," the only response that he could get out that wouldn't reflect the hurt her insinuation caused.

"I never asked about your past because I didn't want to bring up any sort of pain for you. But you could have warned me that this was possible."

"What good would that have done?"

"It might have saved us an argument."

"Then let's finish what was started. I was with two others." Her eyes widened but he continued just to hurt her in the same way that he had been hurt. "There are also five people that wouldn't mind killing Itachi and Sasuke and you. I guess we shouldn't have to worry about the forty people I've killed in cold blood just because I was bored-"

"Stop it."

"Or the twenty I tortured to gain any information they had about my brother-"

"Stop it."

"Or the child's leg I ripped off to prove how strong I was-"

"Enough!"

Sasuke snapped his mouth shut, panting out his rage, glaring at her with a renewed hatred he long ago felt for her. Because she was so damn ignorant at times it sickened him how much he envied her.

Sakura wiped the wetness from her cheeks, pacing in front of him. She stopped suddenly when her eyes were on the door. Sasuke turned to see Itachi with his wide black eyes peaking through a crack in the door. The moment Itachi met his gaze the boy ran down the hallway and slammed his door.

Sasuke sighed, glaring at Sakura as if it were her fault he revealed all his past flaws to a boy too young to understand it. He went down to the doorway, Sakura behind him nearly forgetting about their own problems when they heard the little boy cry.

He pushed open the screen, Itachi curled around his stuffed animal with Little Sasuke sitting next to him worried. "Papa, Haha, what's wrong with nii-chan?"

"Come here, Sasuke-chan, let's go have some ice cream." The large black eyes shined with anticipation and he shook his brother's arm more earnestly.

"Come on, nii-chan let's get ice cream." Sakura walked over and lifted his tiny body off the bed holding her tight in her arms, walking out of the room leaving the child with his father.

Sasuke grit his teeth, unsure on how to go about explaining something like this to a baby. He shut the door softly behind him, Itachi peaked up to see if someone was still there, his cries only increasing upon spotting his father. "Stop it." Sasuke ordered somewhat harshly and instantly the wailing simmered to silent cries and urgent sniffling. Sasuke sighed and took a seat on the bed, the boy pulling away into a tighter ball. "There is a reason that you do not enter our room."

"Yo-You sc-screamin at Haha. You never yells before." The child reasoned, stuttering out between cries.

"People fight."

"Never you and haha. Never."

Sasuke thought for a moment only to realize that the boy was right. Since Sakura first got pregnant a few years ago, they never once fought about anything. He was too careless to argue and she always agreed with him, it was how their relationship worked.

"Haha says no fighting with important people. It's bad. Important people love you and will always be with you. Why fight Haha, Papa, isn't she your important people?"

Sasuke deflated with surrender and he grabbed the boy's arm to bring him into his lap. Itachi wrapped his arms around his neck, crying softly into the man's shoulder. Many moments of silence brought Itachi's tears to a standstill and now he only sniffed every few seconds. Sasuke spoke softly, "People fight, Itachi. Even brothers."

Itachi giggled shaking his head, "I'll never fight Sasuke. He hates to fight, it would only make him sad."

Sasuke's lips twitch in what would have been a smile if it lasted more then a second. Little Sasuke was more like his dead brother then anything else, and Itachi was more like him. It was a fact that constantly showed its head in each of their personalities. "Well, even important people fight each other."

"Like you and Naruto-oji-san?"

"Yes."

"You could kick his tushie though, huh, papa?" Sasuke chuckled rested his large hand in his boy's small black tresses. "Papa?"

"Hn."

"I don't want you to fight haha no more." Sasuke nodded against Itachi and the boy squeezed him hard in response.

* * *

><p>Yukari fiddled with her dark purple bangs. The hot tea sat before them for the last five minutes and though she lifted hers to drink as the minutes ticked by, the female in front of her stared at the steam mindless to all that surrounded her. It would have been completely silent if it weren't for the young boy sitting on the floor beside them talking with himself while he colored. She allowed her eyes to rest on the child, analyzing her half-brother with full-fledged interest. His black hair was short, ending at his ears but it was far from being straight with jagged edges sticking this way and that. She would have thought his hair had never felt the sharp bristles of a comb, however the tresses shined in the lighted room and when his small fingers brushed away a bang they shifted through without a problem. His eyes were just like hers, big, black and pupil-less, but when he leaned to the side she could see the barest trace of the darkest green flash for only a moment. His face was full and chubby, skin of soft linen and two dark lines traveled down his nose giving off the persona of a child not getting enough sleep. But she smiled. She had the same upon her own face just a bit more pronounced then his. It was a trait they both must have gotten from the father.<p>

But that thought made the smile falter. She glanced down at the drawn painting scrunched in her hand and saw the man's expression. She had to briefly wonder where those lines had gone on her newly found father's face. Maybe age had something to do with it.

Yukari looked over to the woman again. Her features desolate and miserable, only horrible thoughts could cause such stress upon her brow. Her own fingers renewed their strength at fiddling with her hair. "I didn't mean," The female jolted alert and the green eyes dilated when they landed on her, "to cause such trouble." Finally Sakura lifted the small cup and took a sip. Yukari felt a bit of relief upon this and took a sip of her own.

Sakura allowed the warm liquid to rid herself of the bile that stuck to the back of her throat. Sasuke's harsh words only seemed to echo in her head nearly drowning her in his vicious voice. She had slept by herself last night. Sasuke had taken to his study, she guessed. It was strange sleeping in her own bed by herself. It was always her out on missions so Sasuke was the one use to it, not her. She had never slept in bed alone. Her thoughts didn't bring her images of him with another girl. Perhaps if she was younger that might have bothered her still. But she was over that part of her life. What kept coming back to her was the terrible things he had told her. The people he has murdered. The child's leg he ripped off. The ones that want to take revenge by coming after her children.

Sakura forced a small but powerful smile on her lips as she replied, "You haven't. It's just a surprise. A good surprise." She reassured trying to ease the child's obvious discontent. "Where is your okasan now? I thought she might like to see to him again."

"Oh no," Yukari hurriedly stated, "She said it was a part of her life she'd do anything to forget." But as Yukari heard her own words she didn't much like the sound of it and when the other woman raised a wide questioning brow, she quickly rectified it. "My kasan did love my tousan. But she was deathly afraid of him." That didn't sound to well either, "Well, she...She wasn't afraid of him...She was afraid of what he'd do to me if he found..." Yukari winced when she twisted her fingers too much to get them untangled in her locks. She pulled savagely ripping out a few strands and folded her hands in her lap. "Anyway, she died a year ago."

Sakura bit her lip, trying not to take the woman's words to heart but it was only confirming the monster Sasuke had become while he stayed in Orochimaru's grasp. And it nearly strangled her. She was thankful when the girl changed the topic. "I'm sorry. How?"

"Illness. She had cancer for a long time."

"Haha, what's canser?" Little Sasuke questioned never taking his eyes away from his drawing, except to take a bit of his melting ice cream.

"How did your obaa-chan describe it?" She questioned softly.

"A really bad hang-over. But I don't know what a hang-over is."

Sakura cursed Tsunade, nearly cracking the table in her vice grip. But her anger faded instantly when she felt his powerful chakra fill the room. She was tackled by Itachi from behind, his small arms nearly chocking her in a hug. She giggled, reaching around to bring him comfortably in her lap, kissing his forehead which he rubbed at in disgust. Her green eyes twisted over to Sasuke that stood in the doorway but when he connected his gaze with her own, she turned away. "Don't spill milk on your clothes again." Itachi began his denials.

Sasuke grit his teeth in aggravation. She hasn't the right to be mad at him. She should have come to him last night, apologizing for being a fool. He should have figured she'd be too weak to hear of his dark past. Hence the reason he never once tried to explain anything to her. He's wanted to tell her things. He's let Naruto in on a few of his memories in Sound and by all rights, Sakura should know too but from the look in her face last night, he had been right not to tell her anything. She would end up hating him.

A knock on the door startled the silence of the room. The two boys rushed for the door, nearly climbing over each other to look out the side window to see who it was. "ANBU!" Itachi screamed with delight unlocking the door and hauling it open to run out into the awaiting arms of a masked man sitting upon a large beast. Little Sasuke walked up with a smile, digging in his pocket for a treat that he handed to the giant, his small fingers were swallowed up in the huge tongue which he giggled and squealed as it tickled him.

Sakura smile broadly, Sasuke stood behind her, watching her with annoyed interest. "Hey, Kiba-kun. What brings you here?" The masked man lifted it over his head revealing his fangs in a wide smile.

"Hey, guys." He placed the small boy down upon the floor before jumping off the beast himself. "There's kind of a problem."

"Oh?" Sakura tightened.

"A woman came into the village yesterday and hasn't checked out. Her scent is all over the place. So I'm sorry but I'm going to have to check it out."

"There's no need." Sasuke stated looking to the side of him in the house. The woman stepped out with a bowed head.

"Do you guys know her?" He questioned.

"Now we do." Sakura answered, "She's going to be staying with us for a while."

"She has to report to the Hokage then, with one of you with her."

"I'll go." Sasuke stepped past Sakura, not even acknowledging her gaze and grabbing at whatever distance he could upon the sidewalk as to not touch her as he past.

Itachi ran to his side, "Can I go too, Papa?"

"No, stay and protect your okasan."

"Haha is stronger then me, Papa."

"She's not as smart." He replied briskly and jumped to the next rooftop with his newly found daughter at his heals.

Sakura glared after his disappearing shadow before lowering her eyes to Kiba, "Wow, did you piss him off or what?" Kiba grinned. She punched his shoulder upon which he fell to the floor feigning injury and groaned as the two boys climbed on top of him.

"Boys why don't you give Akamaru a bath?" Their excitement echoed the sky as they chased after the whining animal who ran into the backyard. Kiba sat up resting his mask in his lap gazing up at her.

"You having a good vacation?"

"I was. Now I can't wait to get back to work."

"We have a big mission coming up. I think we've found the last Akatsuki member."

"It's about damn time. Any idea on how to defeat him?"

"Shikamaru's been doing a lot of research, at least that's what Ino said."

Sakura smiled wide, helping Kiba to his feet so they could head inside, "How's your relationship going?"

He chuckled, folding his legs under him as he sat at the table. "Interesting. She's a spoiled little brat." Sakura sat after placing down a few cups and he took a small sip of the tea, "Now that's it's been a few weeks, I think Shikamaru and Choji are starting to get a bit worried. I don't think they like the idea of me dating Ino at all."

"As long as Ino's happy, don't you worry about those two. They'll calm down after awhile. Or I'm sure Ino will give them a thrashing." Water sprayed the window harshly and little happy screams interrupted them. Sakura bit her lip, "I don't think Akamaru will be safe much longer."

* * *

><p>Sasuke stalked quickly down the hallway, the woman behind him struggling to keep up but he was too furious to slow down. Sakura was so damn friendly toward Kiba it sickened him. She always called him 'Kiba-kun' just like the way she used to call him. On several occasions he found them laughing together and it was a bit bothersome because he himself didn't have a great sense of humor. Sakura never laughed liked that when they were together. That was only half the reason he hated Kiba with a blind passion. Not only did Sakura lose her virginity to the man but since they've become ANBU, they are almost always together. More so then Sasuke and her were most of the time.<p>

Jealousy was a crappy feeling and it was felt a bit too deeply. He never expected Sakura to wait for him in the relationship department. Hell, he didn't even think he was ever going to return to Konoha, let alone allow himself to feel for the woman. The fact that they had coupled at one time didn't even bother him as much anymore. It was more because Kiba and her had such a deep connection.

They were ninjas together. That was something he couldn't say anymore because since his return ten years prior the Council stripped him of his Konoha Insignia.

At the time it didn't seem as such a big deal. He hadn't wanted to kill anymore. He hadn't wanted to carry the burden the ninja life required. He just wanted to get feeling back into his dead heart.

Now, since having two children, he felt the brutal desire to be Ninja. It didn't matter that he was of equal power, if not more, then the Kage himself. His two boys saw the forehead protector as a symbol of the gods. And sadly he was not one of them. So not only was he missing out on being a hero in his sons' eyes but he was also denied a connection with his wife.

His black eyes swung back at the young woman and she gasped to a halt, "You do not speak." She nodded, her fingers twirling in her hair, gladly giving him all control of the situation. Yukari smiled to herself however, lifting her eyes to watch the back of his head. He was nearly two feet taller then her, filled with muscle compared to her young form, his hair long and spiked, his bangs straightened to his chin. He was the embodiment of her dreams. Meeting her father had always been a desire, a mission that needed to be completed and now it had been. She wondered briefly what her mother would say to her and would she be happy to know that her fears had been foolish, or sad that she would never know this seemingly wonderful man?

They stepped foot in the room and was instantly greeted by a friendly, "Bastard." She giggled never hearing that word said with such a happy tone. "What are you doing here?" Naruto busied himself, reading over the papers in his hand. His kage robes were thrown to the side forgotten leaving him in his orange and black gi that he loved so much.

Sasuke pushed the man's feet off the desk, "Stop acting like your busy."

Naruto glared full-heartedly, slamming down his comic book, "I'll have you know Iron man is just about to get killed." His blue eyes finally landed on the smiling female behind him, "Who is that?"

"I'm Yukari." She waved a bit flirtatiously.

Naruto's cheeks blushed and he lowered his eyes only to lift them again with a smirk. Sasuke narrowed his gaze, stepping directly in the male's path and nearly pulled out a kunai until he realized he didn't have one. Again he cursed Sakura. "She will be staying with us."

"Us as in...Sakura?" Sasuke rolled his eyes annoyed, crossing his arms to keep himself from harming the hokage. "She agreed to let..." He peaked to the side to catch Yukari's eyes again. "this gorgeous young woman..." Yukari giggled and Naruto straightened, "To stay with you?"

Sasuke grit his teeth before forcing out, "Yes." It was brisk and filled with a deadly warning that Naruto knew all too well but continued to ignore.

"I don't know," Naruto stood rounding the desk to get closer to the woman that had stepped out from behind Sasuke's shadow. "I think I might have to check her out. She could be dangerous." Naruto grabbed her dainty hand and brought it to his lips, "Why don't you leave her here for a while, while I...do some research." He never saw any movement, just felt the sturdy wall against his back. A smile was bright on his lips as he held up in his hands in surrender. Which was humorous in and of itself considering the five ANBU that popped into existence and had their weapons pointed at Sasuke's throat.

"She is my daughter, you sick freak."

The smile fell, "Oh."

Sasuke shoved away, aggravation nearly getting the best of him and if he had any weapon on his person he would have fought against the ANBU squad just for the hell of it. Instead he only glared at each one of them, knowing well who it was behind each of the masks which only set to piss him of more. They pulled their weapons back when his sharingan rolled in his socket, daring any of them to threaten him a moment longer. They backed down instantly and bowed somewhat apologetically before puffing from sight.

Naruto looked over at the woman whose eyes were wide upon her father, gazing with shock but when feeling his eyes she turned and smiled softly. He instantly looked away caring not if he offended her. "How is that possible?" He asked leaning back against his desk and playing with a small rubber ball. "You're at least twenty, right?"

She bowed her head but Sasuke spoke for her, "Fifteen." He bit shoving it in his best friend's face all the more.

Naruto winced. "Oh. Well, no need to tell the wife about this one." He winked to Sasuke with a broad smile.

"She all ready knows. And yours will be hearing from mine soon enough."

All power the young Kage drained with the blood in his face and Naruto dropped to his knees looking up at Sasuke, "Come on, bastard, you can't do that to me. I was just playing with her." He looked to Yukari, "You knew that right?" She was about to respond when Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand, "See? She knew. No need to get all mean about it." Sasuke ripped his arm away and Naruto got to his feet.

"She'll be staying for awhile."

"Whatever you wish." He bowed pleadingly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, glancing back at the female who giggled into her hand. He turned his gaze back to Naruto and leaned in to whisper, "Have you spoken to the council?"

A small smile appeared on Naruto's lips though sadness etched in his features, "They said no." Sasuke dropped his sight to the floor and his hands fisted at his side ignoring the hand Naruto placed on his shoulder, "I'll try again."

"It was a long shot. Don't worry about it."

"You still on for training tomorrow?" Sasuke nodded soundlessly and turned for the door. Naruto hurried to speak before the door closed, "Your evaluation is coming up soon. It wouldn't be good if you went in there hating them."

"Everyone hates the council, even you."

"I'm not being evaluated." Sasuke slammed the door shut to indicate he didn't care.


	3. Better Vision

Author's Note: Come on guys! I need to know what you think! Please Review! Do you like it or not? I'd much rather you tell me you hate it than have silence! I don't like begging either, makes me feel bad :(

**Chapter 3- Better Vision**

I am not perfect and I don't claim to be

And if that's what you wanted

Well then I'm so sorry- Shinedown

* * *

><p>Sasuke peaked in through the small crack in the doorway to see both his sons' sleeping forms. A nightlight lit the left side of the room Little Sasuke slept on and his tiny body was brightly illuminated by the glowing bulb. Sasuke's gaze briefly landed on Itachi's before he shut the door.<p>

Dinner had past by with little to no talking except from the incessant language the boys spoke. They understood each other with out the normal words of everyday life and it was entertaining to witness. But it hadn't taken away from the echoing silence that past between husband and wife. Yukari had asked him if everything was all right and he treated her as he would treat any newly found daughter or son. He lied and said of course.

It was odd to say the least having a child fully grown and not having been part of a day in their lives. It was a bit upsetting and a bit nerve-raking. He didn't know what was appropriate, considering. Was he allowed to look at her? Not gross wise, but eye contact in general, or was that too forward? He didn't know how to look at her let alone speak to her. Was she to be spoken to as an adult or as a child? As a woman, or as a girl? As a friend, or as family?

He stalled on the last step going down to the first level. Yukari looked up at him and for a moment, all he could see was his brother. Her dark hair was pulled into the same low ponytail Itachi always wore and her eyes were just as narrowed, her bangs draped straight down. Her hair wasn't nearly as chaotic as his own. Everything about her screamed Itachi. Even her tumultuous chakra.

She grinned and that broke him from his memory. Itachi never smiled. "Can I talk to you?"

Sasuke cursed himself for coming down the damn stairs. He wasn't even that thirsty to warrant a drink, damn it. But he nodded and showed none of his discontent. He kept the door open to her makeshift bedroom, a bit nervous about being in the so-called private chambers. This wasn't acceptable he nearly wanted to say but sat on the couch that was pushed to the far wall, many feet away from her person.

Yukari lowered her gaze and poked at the picture in front of her. "I know you didn't love my kasan. But she loved you. She spoke of you all the time and told me all kinds of stories. Good stories," She reassured. "Probably completely made up but now that I've met you...I kind of see what she must have saw." Blush rose to her cheeks and she hid her features behind her long bangs. "Can I ask a few questions?" It was a long silence till she lifted her head to see him nod. "My kasan said you had a goal to reach. And I don't really care what it was or what you did to achieve it. Only...Did you achieve it?" He bowed his head, nodding again. Yukari smiled, "I'm happy for you."

Sasuke watched her for a few more moments, "Is that all?"

She shook her head, sniffing softly behind her long hair and a hand wiped at her face. Sasuke pretended he didn't notice. "Why...Why do people fear our name?"

A question his own sons would ask him one day. An answer he still hadn't figured out yet. "My brother and I weren't good people in our young years."

She smiled and looked his way, "A fatherly response." Sasuke made an incoherent sound before standing and going to the door.

His hand landed on it and he stalled himself. He used his own bangs to hide his face which she knew she did and it only made her smile broaden. "I don't know how to be your father." He admitted.

She giggled. "That's okay. I don't know how to be your daughter. But I'm sure time will help us both." He inclined his head before shutting the door.

She felt him lay down beside her. She was surprised he came to bed at all, considering how well they have been ignoring each other. It was a sign on his part that he was ready to talk again. Sakura stared fixated at a spot on the far wall, her body stiff and unsure how to go about speaking to him again. It was her turn to make a more.

She wanted to say something but everything sounded rude or wrong. She wasn't going to apologize because technically she wasn't in the wrong and by kami she was stubborn. She had every reason to be mad...She just didn't know what those reasons were at the moment.

"The council..." He stalled as he listened to her lay upon her back. He continued his stare at the ceiling, his hand resting on his chest to keep from clenching the sheets in his distress. "Has denied my request."

Sakura sat up staring down at him with anger bewilderment. "For what reasons?" The smirk only lasted for a second and went undetected by Sakura. He flicked his gaze to catch her brightly lit green orbs. His hand moved to indicate that he did not know. Sakura shook her head, "I thought having Tsunade on the damn council was going to help. Instead the rules just keep getting worse."

"I never expected them to agree."

"I didn't think they'd agree for you to go. I never thought they were going to deny me. I don't understand them. It's not like they haven't made you pay for your damn faults enough. When are they going to give it a rest? Everything they do, they do to make you suffer. It's pathetic." Sakura felt his hand grasp hers and she calmed considerably. Her throat constricted with bitter tears and she looked away. "Why won't they leave you alone?"

Sasuke sat up and was instantly swallowed in her arms as she collapsed against him, surrendering to him. "You cry for reasons I don't understand." He whispered to her softly, allowing a hand to rest upon her hip. It was an odd rarity that she ever cried. It couldn't just be the denial of the Council that has gotten her all upset. Perhaps it's everything in general. The news of his new found daughter, the terrible things he said about his past, and the distance between them lately. Fighting her hasn't been a walk in the park. For five years, he's came to rely on her smiles and her musings to get through the hatred he faced outside his clans walls. The added stress had put him in a rotten mood and training with the students at the school had greatly shown today.

"All you want is a piece of your brother. You want to bury him with the rest of your family. It's not like your asking too much."

"Maybe it is. Even though he was tricked and lied to, he still murdered them. He doesn't deserve a proper burial."

She pulled violently away looking at him with wide enraged eyes, "Your hands are also stained. That doesn't mean you don't deserve to have honor in your death."

"Maybe I don't."

"How can you say that? You are nothing like him."

"The only difference between him and me, is I got the chance to change my life. He didn't live long enough." He grabbed her arm before she could jump from bed and begin her protest. She yanked brutally but his hold was stronger without any chakra put behind it. He forced her down upon the bed, laying on top while she struggled with grit teeth and he stared down at her with humor growing in his dark eyes. He waited patiently until she fought no more and he lowered himself closer to her so their chests were pressed against one another and their mouths, noses and eyes were even with just a foot between them. She panted in her frustration. He whispered over her, trying to keep the hurt from earlier locked behind closed doors. "You fight to say I deserve honor and yet you won't even forgive me for the things you know."

"Forgive you?" She whispered with a knitted brow, "It was never about forgiving you. I don't care what happened. I never did and I never will. You can tell me anything and I'll still be here. The reason I'm upset is only because you were afraid to tell me. What's the point of our marriage if you won't trust me?"

Sasuke landed on his side before rolling on his back to stare up at the ceiling. Her eyes were on him, caring and loving as they always were. Emotions he did not want her to give him at the moment. "It was disgust that shined in your eyes earlier. You want me to trust you while you lie to me." He swung his legs over the bed and sat up with his back to her.

"Yes, I was disgusted, Sasuke. You were trying to hurt me. The first time in ten years you've tried to hurt me. How did you want me to react?" She stood, the movement lost to him as he stared out the balcony windows.

He had misinterpreted her feelings. It wasn't the first time, however it might have done the most damage. If he didn't conjure up some sort of an apology, he was sure she wouldn't talk to him again any time soon. The door slid open and he turned quickly to find her at the entrance with a robe wrapped around her. Her back was to him when she spoke, "I'm your wife. Forever. Whether you want to be my husband is really up to you." She shut the door afterward and left him in the dark.

* * *

><p>Another night sleeping alone. Sasuke was use to sleeping in the bedroom by himself. Sakura was gone constantly on missions. Six months out of the year she was gone. If they didn't have the boys, he was sure it would be a lot more than that but since she got pregnant, she stayed home more. After the boys were born, he actually got scared to be home alone with the twins. What man wouldn't be? The first time was the scariest. When they both cried at once, he hadn't known what to do or who to go to. They were only eight months old at the time and couldn't walk or talk. They just stared at him and wailed.<p>

Despite that ordeal, he became the closest thing they had. They came to him for everything. They stopped wanting their mom and only wanted their dad. It had been a great feat. One that he had overcome, not as a ninja but as a father. It made him think of his own father. It wasn't bitterness that filled him or hatred. It was confusion. How could a father not love his son? There had to have been something wrong with his dad. That was the only answer Sasuke could figure out.

Sasuke stepped in the doorway of the kitchen, lifting the small piece of clothe that hung from the ceiling aside. The two boys instantly ran to his side, greeting him happily hugging his legs before running back to the table and finishing their breakfast. Sakura leaned against the counter with coffee in hand but her gaze did not meet his. He wondered briefly where she slept last night but Itachi was nice enough to fill him in. "Haha sleeped with me, Papa, where'd you go?"

"Itachi," Sakura spoke, "Finish your meal and your tosan will take you two to the playground." She smiled softly down at Yukari when she turned her wide eyes up to her. "It's not a big deal."

"If I'm causing problems, I really shouldn't...I'm sorry."

"Stop." She ordered gently, placing a hand on Yukari's shoulder, "It's not you."

Yukari lowered her head shamefully, "And I keep getting into your business, I'm sorry."

"You're family now. But it's really not a big deal. In fact." Sakura kneeled between the twins, touching the small of their backs. "Itachi, Sasuke. I want you to understand something. This lady is your nei-chan."

"What's that mean, Haha?" Little Sasuke questioned.

"Well, nii-chan and you come from your tosan and so does this lady."

"She's our twin too?" He ventured.

"No, you can only have one twin, silly. But she means the same. She's family."

"How'd she get so growed up?"

"She was born a lot earlier then you two."

"Where has she been? How come I never sees her before?"

Sakura giggled, kissing Sasuke's little cheek, "You are filled with questions just like always. Are you done eating?" He nodded and Sakura took his plate. "Go on now. Yukari, I thought we'd go shopping so why not go shower?" The woman nodded and passed her father with a bowed head and red cheeks.

"Get your shoes on." Sasuke demanded the two boys and watched them run down the hallway giggling. Sasuke stepped into the kitchen grabbing a mug and pouring the hot coffee into it. The silence of the room rang in his ears and he grit his teeth to keep himself from smashing the pot against the marble counter. Sakura busied herself with washing the dishes which only set to piss him off. "I waited for you to return." Sasuke got out.

"I waited for you to come get me." She shot back.

It was subtle way of telling him she was not going to make this easy on him. Sasuke set his mug down and when she went to pass him he grabbed her arm, pulling her against him. She didn't struggled but the anger shined brightly in her eyes as she stared back at him. Though he too felt much irritation toward her, his other hand rested against the side of her cheek gently enough to calm her. He leaned down and softly captured her lips with his and instantly she melted against him, forgiving him.

Boyish giggles from behind alerted him that they were no longer alone. Sasuke whipped away from her, despising being caught.

"Papa's got girl cooties!" Itachi squealed when Sasuke lifted him up and flipped him upside down, instantly shutting the boy up. Little Sasuke followed behind holding his baby blanket and sucking his thumb, watching protectively over his brother.

* * *

><p>Sasuke never liked this park. He preferred the one in his own part of town. It was his children that didn't. They complained that it was too lonely. Which it was. No one dared to play yet in the Uchiha compound. The ghosts still haunted the place anyway and kids would get spooked too easily. His boys weren't nearly so weak.<p>

Other kids scrambled along the sand, making him nervous. The twins were smaller than other children their age. Little Sasuke would get knocked down and Itachi would throw a fit and pick a fight. The parents would get mad at Sasuke for not being a good parent and then of course all hell would break lose.

Pointless to say they didn't come to the park much but he had wanted to get out of the house. Being around Yukari was awkward and the Uchiha hate awkwardness.

He sat on the bench watching them make a mess among the sand. Itachi took charge of the activities, bossing the children around. They listen intently but didn't obey a single thing. Little Sasuke sat in the sand box playing with a girl, giving her a shovel and watching her play with it. He smirked. The little boy would turn out to be a lady killer. Itachi would probably be a womanizer.

Sasuke shook his head, knowing they were still too young now to plan for the future. He looked away from the baby playground, catching sight of the bigger kids area. Nine and ten year olds, children that were capable of understanding who he was. They stood in a circle looking over their shoulder at him, whispering words and inventing terrible stories, that they probably got from their parents. Looking over to the sidelines were the grown ups all hung out he noticed a couple of ninjas he used to train. They nodded to him out of respect but he was sure they talked about him nonetheless.

Sasuke stood. He wasn't going to go through this. Not with his children around and not with the evaluation coming up. He needn't get in trouble.

"Itachi, Sasuke. Let's go." He only said it once but they were on his heals in a heartbeat grabbing for his hands that had been stuffed into his pockets.

"Naming his kids after him," It was a distant voice. "Like he's something worth remembering. Traitor and murderer."

He felt the muscles in his back twitch but with his children pulling on his fingers he kept the pace with them.

For the first few years, the ridicule had been cruel. He heard every name they could invent, some names that didn't even make sense. He was kicked out of stores, denied entry to others, and stared at by all of Konoha wherever he went. With Naruto on one side, Sakura on the other, and Kakashi behind them, it had been easy to ignore and easy to forgive.

He couldn't fight back anyway. They had placed jutsus all over his body preventing him from using any sort of chakra. It had been humiliating. Especially when weaker opponents would find him alone and beat the crap out of him. He'd show up at one of his teammate's house bleeding and limping. Sakura and Naruto would curse and kick and want revenge but Sasuke would deny it. He couldn't blame the hatred that was directed toward him and his brother.

Now though after ten years of struggling to get approval and helping with the schools, doing things so out of his character, just to be allowed back into society, any person that had a problem with him pushed against his waning patience. He be damned if his kids were going to be punished by what he had done so long ago.

A ninja stood in front of him. Sasuke's hands tightened around his boys fingers keeping them still. He was about twenty, appearing to be from some distant clan that resided in the quiet part of Konoha. "You're him."

"You're point?" Sasuke pushed Itachi so they could try and step around him but the ninja just got in their way again. Sasuke sighed. "Let me guess. Orochimaru killed your family."

"My sister."

Sasuke shook his head, "I don't care. Orochimaru is not me." He pushed little Sasuke to go the other way.

"I saw you. Standing next to him. I was eight when he stuck his hand through her chest and pulled out her heart."

Sasuke was unfazed, "He did that a lot." Sasuke yanked on Itachi pulling him along. The ninja was following behind.

"I'm a bit bigger now, and Orochimaru's dead."

"So is your sister apparently."

"You wouldn't find it so funny if I did it to him-" The man grabbed Itachi's arm.

It was only instinct that he reacted.

Sasuke swung around, his hand instantly clutching the man's throat holding him high in the air and watching him as he choked. Snakes rolled out of his sleeve, crawling around the man's body, squeezing him even tighter. "Don't you ever touch my son. I'm not Orchimaru. I didn't kill your sister. You however, I'll be willing to make an exception, if you're so willing to die." His snakes threw him toward the sand box.

Children were screaming, parents were huddling their kids away.

Sasuke ignored it all. Still holding Sasuke's little hand, he grabbed Itachi's and they continued on their journey. His children thankfully stayed silent. But he was sure the council was going to have a holiday.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Yukari exited the clothing store. Spending money always made her feel better and thankfully she got to get to know Yukari a little bit better. Yukari's mother had obviously been very poor. From all the medicines she had tried to keep herself well with, she had inevitably gone into debt. Yukari only had the clothes in her backpack. Living on her own this past year for the first time had put a new strain added to her other burdens. It had been the reason she finally stepped out of her village to search for family.<p>

Sakura's brows knit, looking up to the sky. She felt chakra readings all around her. A team of Ninjas running all in the same direction. Yukari asked her what was wrong. When she felt Kiba, she jumped up to the roof to meet him. He gave her a look she never liked seeing. "You need to get there." Reaching further out, she felt Sasuke's magnificent power sweep over her.

Her heart trembled. "Take Yukari home." She demanded before joining the rest of the running platoon. Sakura wanted to send them all back, they weren't necessary. Once she got there, she could get through to him. Whatever was wrong with him. "Sasuke." She whimpered, pushing more chakra into her feet.

The battle field stretched out, passing over the crumbled playground and over near the pond. Once Sakura peaked over the hill, her feet could move no more. Sasuke stood with his back to the water, their two children hugging each other on the shoreline. Their cries for their father echoed back across the lake.

Sasuke stood possessed by his black curse, his black flames dancing along his skin. He kept his deep fighting stance even though there was no one left to fight him. All the ninjas that tried laid unconscious upon the ground, some bleeding, some groaning in pain but none willing to continue the fight. He hadn't a mark on him, not even a hair out of place, or a smudge on his white kimono.

He looked beautiful.

Sakura held out a hand to the other ninjas coming up behind her. "Stop! Please!" They looked at her unsure. "Just wait."

She wanted to yell out to her husband but she knew better. He wouldn't listen to her now anyway. Not when there was still one opponent left to fight.

Hyuuga Neji stood before him. His byugakan activated, his stance deadly. It was Sasuke's biggest enemy. "I knew this would happen. I predicted this very event. A Traitor you became and a traitor you still are. You are powerless, Uchiha. Get on your knees and surrender."

"Traitor, huh? It's a term you hear a lot isn't." Sasuke smirked.

"To compare yourself to me, makes me question your sanity. Then again Orochimaru wasn't known for his practicality." One of the twins shifted and Sasuke glanced back only momentarily. Neji quickly got back on topic. "You make a fool of yourself in front of them. It makes my job easier. Will you shame yourself further, or will you give up this pointless battle?"

"You would understand. If you could father a child."

It was a deeply seeded statement that Neji couldn't stand for. The Hyuuga attacked with his juugan, flipping back and to the side before Sasuke had a chance to touch him. They punched and blocked at rate that was impossible for Sakura to follow.

Though she was dumbfounded by their strengths, when she saw a sudden opening to her children, Sakura took it despite the call from the ninjas behind her. Sakura ran and jumped over a sudden fire ball that Neji had deflected.

Her twins saw her. They were too paralyzed with fear to move but their arms reached out for her along with their tearing gaze. Sakura stretched out her hand to touch their fingers.

A giant snake fell between them and with a sudden push it whisked her off her feet, flinging her back across the beach. Her breath was pushed out of her, her hand twisting from the fall. She cried out from the pain.

The violence however came to sudden standstill.

Sakura searched for her husband, finding him close to the children. His eyes had finally found her. He must not have realized it was her because his gaze was wide with surprise. Neji took the opportunity to be cruel. "You harm your own family. Uchiha, it must run in your blood."

Sasuke's eyes dilated as awareness came fully and painfully over the battlefield. Over a hundred ninjas lay out, groaning or silent, over a mile along the shore of the lake, surrounded by his flames of destruction. Memories violently assaulted him of each and every soldier he put down, every word they pleaded and he ignored.

Sasuke felt the power of his curse slip back into its cover and a wave of nausea dropped him to his knees and with that he surrendered.

Neji came up before him, "A position you will learn well in prison." He shoved his palm against Sasuke's chest, shutting off all of his chakra supplies. Sasuke fell face first into the sand.

His twins, stumbling and bumbling, cried out in panic, "Papa, Papa" They wailed, crawling on top of him, shaking him.

"Itachi, Sasuke. Protect your okasan." Unconsciousness took hold of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Neji's a big meanie butt. He's only gonna get worse as the story continues but you'll figure out why soon enough. Yukari doesn't really have a big role after we leave Konoha so if you don't like her she won't be missed. I'm gonna miss the twins though :( they're so cute. I want twins! Ones that I can have for an hour and then leave with their mother when they start crying. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	4. Fallen

**Author's Note**: The Silent treatment again. :( Come on guys, please review!

SectrumSemprae, Thank you for reviewing. Those questions will be answered but not till the bitter end.

**-Chapter -Fallen**

Though I've tried, I've fallen...

I have sunk so low

I have messed up

Better I should know

So don't come round here

And tell me I told you so... – Sarah Mclachal-

* * *

><p>"It was unnecessary!" Sakura screams outraged, slamming her fist on the table.<p>

"He dismantled an entire platoon." Neji collectively informed the Hokage.

"They tried to harm my children!"

"It is rumor, perhaps facts should be kept in argument."

Sakura swung on him, "Perhaps you should have stayed out of it!"

Neji was unfazed. "He has been a danger ever since he returned."

"A danger! To whom! He's never raised a hand-"

"To you? A picture should have been taken before you healed your broken wrist."

"He was fearing the life of his children."

"From the mother? May be this whole family should be looked at closely, Hokage-sama."

"Naruto!"

"Enough." The blond finally managed to get in now that they waited for his response. "Neji was doing his job." Naruto fought lamely. He peaked an eye up at Sakura silently begging her to understand his position.

"So was Sasuke!" She bit back.

Naruto sighed scratching the back of his head, "Neji file your report. I will talk to you later."

"Hokage-sama, One more thing." Naruto waved him to continue. "He was too blind in hatred to see his own wife. Would you risk his children lives as well?" Naruto frustrated gave him leave.

Once the door was shut, Sakura exploded, "What a bastard! He's making too big a deal of this Naruto! You know he's always hated Sasuke! You know that." Naruto nodded. "He was just waiting for this chance."

"And Sasuke fell right for it." Sakura's eyes narrowed. "This isn't good, Sakura. The council has wanted to get rid of Sasuke for years. Now they have a very good reason. We're lucky he didn't kill anyone-"

"Because he's not a killer, Naruto." She bit harshly.

"I know that. Don't you think I know that? He's my best friend, Sakura, but what he's done damages his probation. He's never to fight again. That was the one rule he was given."

"One rule my ass! He can't leave the village, he can't train his children, he can't be what he is and he is Ninja! He has sacrificed every freedom and put up with so much to be here and the Council only wants to make him miserable!"

"Sakura. Sasuke knew what he was doing. He knew not to fight. So I know there was a logical reason but it doesn't matter. The Council is going to rip him apart."

The fighting was draining her. Begging was becoming the only option left. "Can't you do anything?"

"I have done many things for years. Did you know that when they found out you were pregnant they wanted to make you have an abortion?"

Sakura's knees gave out and she dropped in a chair. Words barely produced on her lips before she was able to whisper, "What?"

"They fear the Uchiha blood. I had to threaten their lives. If anything had happened to you, I would unleashed this bijuu upon them. Luckily they fear me more than they fear Sasuke. He would hate to know that."

Tears threatened her eyes as she stared at the ground. Her hands fisted. "He has done so much. He volunteers at the hospital. He speaks to wounded veterans. He trains at the school. How much more of his life do they want from him?"

"All of it. This Country will never be safe as long as he and I exist. Right now though, he's an easier target." Naruto took the seat next to her leaning in to whisper. "He's in the D Block. The best thing is to get him to apologize. Be as weak as possible and do whatever they want. I can only keep him from being killed, Sakura. I can't keep him from being locked away for the rest of his life. "

Wiping a tear from her cheek she giggled forcibly, "He's never apologized a day in his life."

"There's no better time to start."

* * *

><p>If she hadn't such friends in high places, she would have never made it here. The D Block. A place for only the worst type of criminals. And most of them were on death role. It was far from the village and it had taken her a whole day to get to him. She had to meet, transfer items, give some money and hide well and now she stood before his cell.<p>

When she saw him, her eyes clenched in sadness. He was chained to the wall, his arms high above his head but they allowed him to sit. His legs were chained as well and upon his skin were symbols of suppressing components. It ate away any chakra he formed.

It was too much for something so little. Her anger welled so deep she felt like busting the walls and helping him escape. If they had been younger perhaps. And if two little boys didn't await their return.

The keys shook in her palm as she unlocked the cell. He paid no mind to it. His head stayed dropped against his chest but she knew he wasn't sleeping.

Sakura knelled down before him and gently touched his cheek. He snapped his head up, his eyes wide in surprise. And if her imagination would have gotten to her, she might have seen relief as well.

"Oh, Sasuke." She kissed his dry and cracked lips, hugging as hard as it was with his arms chained. He leaned against her she felt and tears sprung to her eyes.

"What are you doing here." He demanded, "Leave before they see you."

"I have a few minutes." She assured.

"Itachi and Sasuke?"

"They're fine. They cry for you. They tell me they're sorry."

"It wasn't their fault."

"They need to hear it from you."

"He grabbed Itachi, Sakura."

"You don't need to explain it to me."

He leaned his head back against the wall, staring at his chains. "They wish me dead. Was I to do nothing? I should have done nothing."

"You are their father. Anyone would have done the same."

"Anyone would have stopped. I couldn't." The seal was a topic never spoken of before. He couldn't allow her to know it. Too much of it held secrets of his past and the past is where it should stay. Everything was getting so confusing now. Now with a daughter that needed acknowledgment and a curse that wouldn't go away.

"Listen, Sasuke. You need to be remorseful. It would be good if you apologized."

Sasuke snapped his head back straight, catching her eyes. His own narrowed in slight disgust. Any weakness he had before had been wiped clean by her sudden reprieve. "He grabbed my son."

"Sasuke."

"I do not regret it, Sakura. I am as weak as I can be but I will defend them."

"Even if it's just pretend, Sasuke. You need to apologize. Ask for mercy."

"Orochimaru couldn't get those words from my mouth."

"He didn't have your children."

Rage flashed in his eyes. Annoyance and aggravation shining there as well. She hated it. She bowed her head so she wouldn't have to see it. "Sasuke. Please. I've waited for you my entire life, don't make me lose you. Not so soon after finally having you."

"I never planned to live forever." He mumbled resting his head back. He fisted his hands making the chains clink. "When's the council meeting?"

"Tomorrow at noon." She whispered with a tight voice keeping any signs of tears from her throat.

"Bring the boys."

"Of course."

"Not Yukari. She shouldn't hear what my own village has to say about me. Go now." She kissed him but he barely responded. When she was younger that would have broken her heart but now after so much it barely nicked her.

* * *

><p>The whole thing was a bit dramatic. Sasuke could only stand straight and ignore the eyes upon him. The doors had opened revealing a courtroom packed full of ninjas. Some were students of his, others past class mates. And then there were the ones with glares and hate in their hearts. The ones that blamed him for Orochimaru's devious destruction. In front was a raised bar that sat the Council members. There were five vigorously old creatures Sasuke knew all too well.<p>

To the left of the bar sat Naruto alone with his white Hokage robes on. He gave a small sympathetic smile. Sasuke passed over him quick enough. Against the right side wall was the jury. Twelve members of his peers. He was not surprised to see Neji in the first chair. He always wondered what Neji hated most about him but he had yet to figure it out after so many years. He didn't really care that much.

His chains jiggled as the guards pushed, guided, him to chair. His boys called from him and only then did his eyes leave the far wall. They caught his fingers and the guards hesitantly allowed the stiff moment. "Do you protect your oka-san?"

"Papa, we're sorry. Please." The both whimpered.

"Stop it now." He chided, "You did nothing." The guards shoved him along and his fingers slipped from their tight grips.

He was allowed to sit in front of a table, which he was slightly relieved. The walk had completely tired him out. There would be no lawyer, no witnesses, no testimonies. The council made their own conclusions. The only thing left was his own personal plea.

"Uchiha Sasuke. You have violated your probation. You have used your powers and your curse against your own village. Rendered fifteen ninjas unconscious, and five are on bed rest in the hospital. Your probabtion set ten years ago states, 'No use of chakra against any individual unless authorized by the Hokage and/or Council.' Were you aware of this probation?"

"Yes."

"We understand that a certain ninja had threatened the life of your child. Is this true?"

"Yes."

"We respect your parental obligation however that did not give way to the twenty odd ninjas you disabled." The main speaker looked down at his papers, shuffled them for a moment and then looked over to the next person.

"We are hesitant Uchiha Sasuke for you are the last of your kind. You're abilities are unique and treasured to this village. We have paid our respects to the loss of your clan by allowing you to stay within our village and live amongst us. You have disrespected us by committing this crime."

Their eyes lowered then shifted to Tsunade who sat with her normal look of concentration. Her golden gaze kept flicking up to Sakura then back again. "Ten years ago we gave you leniency even though you had abandoned this village and taken partnership with our enemy. I do not regret my decision. You have proven your worth as a ninja, a friend, and a companion to many in this village. We have heard from over two hundred that tell us how helpful you have been, how you encourage the young, train the weak, and support the injured. But this incident has told us one thing, and one thing only. You are too powerful."

Quickly yellings and shouts of protest were called out. The grovel banged the wood hard to quiet the crowd. Sasuke glanced back at Sakura and her eyes were full of worry. It was a gaze he got use to over the years. She always looked at their boys like that. Her big green eyes glistening as she watched them play, fearful they would injury themselves. He remembered when he had come back from his abandonment, her eyes always looking at him like that. No hatred. No anger. Glistening eyes that he could find in any darkness.

He turned back and faced them. The first speaker began again. "We have decided that you are a good asset to this village. Your death would do us no good. We want you to continue to go about your life encouraging those that have suffered the trails of war. To teach your children the rights and wrongs of this life and grow old with your wife. To live, Uchiha Sasuke, we must have one thing from you."

Sasuke knew it before they said it.

"Your curse."

To many that may not seem so bad. He could hear his enemies fighting how it wasn't enough. They wanted more _justice_. They wanted him to be imprisoned and to rot. They were ignorant. They didn't know what it meant for him. How could they know? They've never been plagued by a jinn jutsu and have no idea the effects of it. Only a select few would know. Neji would know. It had to have been him to give this offer to the council.

Sasuke's eyes drift over to him and Neji smirks proudly and smug.

To strip him of the curse was to strip him of his chakra. He would become normal. A citizen without a face. A typical villager with no purpose.

When they had asked for his insignia, he had given it willingly. He was done with saving worthless lives and fighting pointless battles. He was finished with being a pawn in a game he had no control in. As long as he could still seek the comfort of battle. Training, fighting, competing with Naruto, honing Sakura's impeccable strength, and chasing down Kakashi wherever he chose to hide. Those were things they could not take away. Everyday he trained with whoever was willing, teaching soldiers different battle techniques, teaching them how to dodge, how to jump, how to push the most out of each and every one.

When they had written out rules and regulations, he had obeyed each and every one. Whatever it would take to pacify their annoying distrust. He had nothing left outside those walls. He belonged here, with his teammates and his friends. He nodded and bowed and played the servant well enough. It helped others accept him. It made the village feel safe. He was not their enemy and this was proof of that. So let them treat him as a slave. It didn't matter.

When they had placed invisible barriers, he ignored them the best he could. Prohibit him from special events, ANBU watching in the distances, eyes everywhere he went, and warnings when he made a move they did not like, slowly taking away almost every free aspect of life that there was and twisting it to be disguised as leniency.

It was never enough. It will never be enough.

No matter how bad it had gotten, he could still be there for his boys. He could show off how strong he was, make them squeal in delight at the sight of his sharigan, make them giggle in fascination with a jutsu of fire sprouting from his lips. He could train them, hone their skills, witness the Sharigan spin in their eyes for the first time, and be proud when they enter the academy at the top of their class like he and his brother had been. He would be proud in ways his own father never had been.

Without chakra, he would be normal. He would lose every ability ever learned, every trace of his father and Itachi that still lingered would be wiped away. His last remaining connection to his clan, his sharigan, would all be gone. The only thing left, would be an empty shell.

Sasuke didn't know how long it took him to come back to it. He could hear Naruto yelling. The judges were all standing, screaming back at him, ordering him to sit, to stop. The guards were coming but the ANBU circled around him in an instant keeping everyone at bay allowing Naruto his rant.

It had been chaotic and all he could do was sit there.

"Papa. Papa." The twins had crawled over the railing and were now at his lap. They gripped his pant legs, crying to him. When he was finally able to bring his gaze down upon them he somehow managed to lift his hand and rest it on Itachi's head.

"Take it."

Heads turned to him, the deafening noise shut off like a switch and all attention came to him. He looked up to the judges that stared at him with disbelief in their gaze, "What was that?" The leader asked dumbfounded.

The board themselves hadn't thought that he would do it. They had thrown this out there on a whim knowing they would be putting him away for the rest of their life. They had only wanted to sound genuinely concerned for the village. Sasuke knew better. He knew they never really imagined he'd agree to it.

Sasuke's gaze landed on Neji. His face had gone stoic. No surprise, no wonderment. Only a emotionless facade that Sasuke found more revealing than actually feeling. "I said. Take it."

It was easier said then he thought. Giving up his chakra and every thing that he was wasn't a thing he was capable of. But the key word, 'was' marked it for him. In his past he _was_ the most powerful ninja in the land. Now the only thing left for him is to be a father. That didn't require any chakra.

All the crowd whispered and sat down, hoping that Sasuke would give an insight to what he was thinking. Any ninja would rather die than live a normal life. Sasuke was no different, they thought.

The council spoke among themselves unsure how they were suppose to go about doing what they had asked.

Sakura was calling his name. He turned his gaze to her, as little Sasuke crawled upon his lap, hugging him. "Are you sure this is what you want?".

He was sure sometime soon he would regret his decision but was there really any other option? Sasuke moved his eyes to the judge. "I will require one thing."

This brought about their attention quick enough. It was humorous to see them squirm in nervousness. "And what is that, Uchiha Sasuke."

"I will go to Sound and retrieve my brother's remains."

An uproar from Sasuke's enemies quickly sounded. It bothered him little.

* * *

><p>I think I did a good job keeping the characters in character, if I do say so myself :) As much as a jerk Neji is being, he is still amazingly gorgeous, ne?<p>

Okay, well, it will be a couple of weeks for the next update because I am having surgery tomorrow So wish me luck. I hope you enjoy this chapter enough to review!


	5. Come Talk To Me

Author's Note- Hey Guys, thanks for the reviews, finally! I appreciate the feed back. I'm glad you guys like it. Thanks for the concern, the surgery went well and after two weeks recovery I am feeling like myself again. Here's the next installment, it's full of Sakura and Sasuke goodness.

**Chapter 5 – Come Talk to Me**

I can imagine the moment

Breaking out through the silence

all the things that we both might say

And the heart, it will not be denied

Til we're both on the same damn side

All the barriers blown away. -Bon Iver

* * *

><p>Sakura threw back a shot of saki and slammed it down on the kitchen counter. It was her after dinner dessert and with no one around she figured she deserved it after the hellish day she had. She leaned against the granite counter top, staring at the dishes, and lifted her gaze to the night sky praying that tomorrow starts off better than today.<p>

Her eyes narrowed in an ugly glare as she noticed ANBU hopping from rooftop to rooftop, trying to get a better view through their windows. In a moment of bitter madness, she slapped open the panel and screamed out, "Konohamaru! You have Herpes! Don't touch anyone! Tami! You're Pregnant, you shouldn't be on missions! Fuki! You're grandmother is dying, stop being a heartless bitch and go be with her! She doesn't hate you, she even forgives you for dating Daichi! And just because I didn't call out your names doesn't mean I don't know who you are!" She slammed the glass shut and closed the curtain though she knew it would do her no good.

She hung her head, her eye going to the saki bottle and wondering if she could get away with taking another shot.

When Sasuke fist returned ten years ago, they were always followed by ANBU. Sasuke was even imprisoned for the first six months but still they were under watch in case they tried to help him escape. And though it was talked about (by Naruto only) she would have never gone through with it. Despite it all, Sakura felt that six month of prison was the least he deserved. It was obvious that Sasuke became a bad man and being jailed might help rectify some of those bad qualities he picked up.

_The night before his release she hadn't slept a wink. She walked the entire village unable to quell the ache in her stomach. Kakashi had been the one to find her, sitting on the bench where Sasuke had left her the night he abandoned the village. "You too?" He questioned, taking a seat beside her. _

_Silence only lasted a moment. "He's different, Kaka-sensei." She had whispered into the darkness. "He's so distant from us. It's like he's not even there. The day he walked into the village, he just stood there. Everyone was screaming at him to get down, to drop his weapons, to react- and he just stood there." She stood, her aggravation making her move. Kakashi said nothing watching her. "Naruto and I couldn't get a word from his lips. And then, after all that chaos, he finally lifts his eyes and he looks at Naruto and he drops his sword." Tears glistened in her gaze, staring up at the moon. "It was over. Just like that." _

"_We all reach our breaking points, Sakura."_

_Sakura dropped her head, her hands shaking, tears falling down her cheeks, wondering softly,"Have I reached mine?"_

_He shook his head, leaning his head back to stare at the same moon. "You are stronger than most of us." _

_She sniffed in the darkness, unconvinced. "What will he be like now? Every time we saw him in court, he only sat there and let them say terrible things about him. Naruto would scream and rant but Sasuke would just sit there and stare at the ground like none of it mattered."_

"_Sasuke was lost everything there is to lose, Sakura. It doesn't matter."_

_Her arms swung wide in anger, "How is that fair to us? To Naruto, who has fought so hard for him? To You, you have risked so much by putting your name and your reputation on the line."_

"_What is fair to someone who has lost their entire family?" Her eyes snap away and she refused to look at him. "Sakura. Sasuke returned here. Let that be all the proof you need that we mean something to him when he can't feel anything at all." _

Sakura turned and collapsed at the table with the saki bottle in hand. She put it slightly out of reach so she wouldn't take another swig but just in case she wanted one she didn't have to get up to get it.

The Council has agreed to let Sasuke go to Sound. It didn't make any sense as to why, though. All the attempts to get Itachi's bones prior had all been thwarted and now they are allowing Sasuke himself to go? It didn't feel right. There had to be some catch. Just to get his curse? It wasn't a big enough incentive. She didn't understand why they haven't taken the curse from the very start. It was an ugly remainder of Orchimaru, one she stared at constantly. She can still remember the day he got that foul thing. The pain he had gone through. If she was half the medic then as she is now, she could have save him from so much.

Maybe they were hoping to kill him outside of Konoha was probably very true, actually. She snatched the bottle of saki and took a quick swig then slamming it down on the table. She winced as it shattered. She hustled, grabbing a towel to clean up the shards and liquid.

Kakashi was going to stay with the children. He had been injured defeating the last Akatsuki member and could no longer take important S-class missions such as this. She trusted no one else with her two hellions anyway. Even though they were too young to use Sharigans, she felt better having a sharigan user as their caregiver. Yukari wasn't qualified to take care of the twins and too new to the family for Sakura to trust her completely.

They would set out tomorrow. With Neji and his own team in tow.

Neji, that fucking bastard. Sakura threw the pieces of glass in the trash, dropping them hard so they shattered more so in the garbage. It made the rage ease some.

Neji hadn't always been so terrible. Ten years ago, before Sasuke's return, they were friends. She could recall even celebrating Lee's eighteenth birthday party and Neji had been laughing, as well as a Hyuuga could laugh anyway. They spoke amiably and through the night he had been a part of the festivites. Sakura had found out that night that TenTen and him were courting by the constant eye contact and the secret touching. Kiba had been the one to point it out to her otherwise it would have gone right out from under her notice.

She learned a few weeks later that Neji had been married off to some woman in a different village. Pity had welled in her heart for TenTen but missions had granted her meetings with the weapons mistress and that pity was quickly replaced. TenTen was as cold and deadly as the weapons she carries. There is nothing to feel sorry for. And as the years went on and Neji kept popping into her personal life, pity began to swell instead for the woman he did marry. Having _him_ for a husband. Sasuke may be distant, but at least she could still see emotion in his eyes. Neji's eyes were like a lagoon, bottomless and forever dark never revealing the monsters that lay beneath.

Sakura heard her children's laughter upstairs. Sasuke was with them, supposedly putting them to bed. They allowed him to spend the night with his children. He is covered in curses and watched by ANBU but at least he is allowed to put his children to bed.

Maybe that was Neji's problem. Jealousy. Even though Sasuke came from a clan he was still able to marry whomever he wanted. And have children. Neji, as rumor has it, couldn't. His wife was barren.

Sakura didn't care. She mumbled to herself wiping the rest of the liquid from the table. Nobody should be that malicious.

"Are you okay?" Yukari asked from the entryway.

Sakura brushed her hair off of her sweaty brow, "Yea, I'm fine. You okay?" She nodded and knelled down at the table. Her fingers played with a stray piece of hair. A habit Sakura already knew well.

She moved over to take a sit beside her, "What's wrong?"

Twisting her hair between her fingers she kept her lips still but the question burst through nonetheless. "How'd my dad's brother die?"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, "Maybe it's something he should tell you."

"I've heard really bad things. And I don't want to hurt him because it's obvious he's changed. But I'd like to know. So I can know _him_."

With the saki in her system she found her lips moving before she could stop them. "Well. Itachi was a very bad man when he was young."

"You don't have to sugar coat it."

Sakura smiled. She wasn't use to talking to an adult about things. Even though Yukari was young, she wasn't a child. "Itachi and Sasuke had a very bad childhood as brothers. They both left the village to fight each other and ended up joining Akatsuki. Do you know Akatsuki?"

"Yea. They tried to kill us all, didn't they? Searched for the Tailed beasts. It powered a machine they were gonna use to destroy the world, right?"

"That's right. Sasuke and Itachi really didn't care about taking over the world. They just wanted to hurt each other.**"**

"Did my dad kill the clan? Or did my Uncle? I'm getting a little confused with the details?"

Sakura's eyes widened. She hadn't wanted to talk about that at all and was hoping to bypass that topic all together. "You know about that?"

"I heard rumors. Then when I came, there is no one like us around. I figured it was all true. So everyone? My grandpa, my grandma?" Sakura nodded sadly.

"It was terrible thing that happened. Your uncle was manipulated by beings more powerful than him. Your dad found out too late what actually happened and thought he was avenging his clan in taking his brother's life."

"So my uncle killed my clan and my dad killed my uncle?"

She wasn't sure if there was happiness or sadness. "Yes." She replied softly. "Your father beat him. He came back to the village about ten years ago. He was very lost. He had no more family and it affected him deeply. He loved his brother very much."

"Why?"

Sakura reached across the table and grasped her hand. "It's family, Yukari. It means the world to him. You mean the world to him."

Tears reflected in her eyes and she quickly hid them behind her thick bangs, just like her father. "You must really love my dad. To accept me. Thank you." Yukari quickly ran back into her room before Sakura could say a word.

Staring at the table, she briefly wondered if she had another bottle of saki hidden somewhere. She was saddened to realize she didn't.

Sakura tried to form pity in her for the little girl crying in the living room. She could hear her soft tears from here. She had lost her mother this past year. Losing a parent is never easy. Then to find out that the other has moved on, never knowing that you existed and had a whole other life without you, it had to be emotional and terribly hard to handle. And with Sasuke's horrible background to unravel, added only salt to the wound.

But it was impossible for Sakura to get up from the kitchen table and go into that room and comfort her. She has done all she can do for her husband's illegitimate child. She can pretend and lie only so much out of the day before there isn't anything left inside her but bitterness and terrible sadness because Yukari is the ultimate proof that Sasuke had a life that he has refused to share with her.

Sakura didn't expect him to be celibate. She hadn't been. A one-night stand with Kiba had inevitably come about eleven years ago. Kiba and her had been working mission after mission and he had a fantastic ability to make her laugh. They were together a whole month for a stake-out and one thing had led to another. Afterward, she actually cried. Kiba being the man he was, held her and apologized which only made it worse. She could have had something with him if she wasn't so in love with Sasuke.

The thing is, she had shared all of her past mistakes, misjudgments, stupid fights, and faulty missions with Sasuke. She told him her entire life story. Everything that he had missed while he had been away, he knew about. Even if he pretended he wasn't listening or he didn't care, she kept talking because that's a relationship: Sharing lives together.

She thought perhaps one day, he would break down and share a memory, a moment, a thought, anything about his past to let her in. But it never happened. Life started for him when he returned to Konoha. She allowed it for a long time and was content with that. But now, with this child of his, how can she be okay? How can he still keep silent? Doesn't she deserve to know now? Shouldn't he be telling her everything?

She shouldn't have to ask. She shouldn't have to beg. He should be telling her what's going on with him. His missing daughter comes to the village and not three days later, he attacks an entire platoon? Something isn't right! Why won't he talk to her?

It's not like her to push or pry. How many times had he called her 'annoying' when they were children? She had learned her lesson easily enough. She's not the little girl he use to know. She's strong and independent and she doesn't hang off his every word.

But this is different. They are a family now. She is he's wife. She deserves an explanation. She deserves something other than silence.

Sakura stood. She rubbed her face forcing the negative thoughts from her face and spreading her lips wide in a fake smile. She wasn't going to enter the bedroom with a sour look on her face.

Sasuke was laying in bed by the time she got there. His back was to her and in the shallow light she could make out scars that never had any past. How many times had her fingers ran between those lines wondering how he had gotten them? Orchimaru's curse caught her eye more prominent then the others recently placed upon his skin. It was darker and more sinister then the newer ones. She knew every curve, every texture, every indent of that malicious affliction and has come to hate the very symbol of its existence.

Sakura blew air between her lips and she jumped on the bed, surprising him. He swiftly turned to look at her, "What the hell…" He mumbled, glaring at her smiling face. "What?" He grunted.

"We're going on a mission together!" She grinned, giggling to herself allowing the saki to finally win her over. "We haven't been together in almost eighteen years!" She squealed.

He sat up to rest his back against the headboard. "I guess." He whispered, closing his eyes once more.

"Aren't you excited?"

"Thrilled."

She punched him in the leg getting his attention. "What?" She growled.

"I'm thrilled, I said." He said it louder so it wouldn't sound so sarcastic.

Sakura beamed jumping over him to strip off her shirt. "I've gotten really fast. I doubt you'll be able to keep up with me."

Sasuke peaked open an eye as she undressed. Her flat stomach and large breasts were a beautiful sight to see after the hellish day he had but she turned her back to him so quick his brows knit with slight disappointment until she pulled her pants down, revealing her wonderfully toned thick thighs and perfectly shaped calves, right down to her dainty feet.

She threw the clothes in the laundry bin and grabbed her pajama shirt slipping it on. He closed his eyes before she turned back to him. It was just a shirt. There were hundreds of chances to get it off of her before the night was done.

"We haven't sparred in a while either. I might get to show you my new move." He was surprised when she landed on his lap.

His eyes snapped open but her lips were already on his neck. He could smell the saki on her. She was drinking which meant she was more upset about the situation then she was letting on. It was so hard to understand her when there was no communication between them. Aggravation was readily on his brow. He sighed, knowing that his next words would end any future coupling that might have been in store. "You should stay."

Sakura pulled back with narrowed eyes. "Why?"

He pushed on her leg and she moved herself off to her side of the bed. Sasuke shifted and sat on the edge. "My head is on the black market. I'll be a target the moment we leave Konoha's walls."

And as she so elegantly put, he won't be able to keep up with her. Short distance, easy. Medium distance, he can do. But give it a couple of hours and he'll be the one holding everyone up. He'll be the one she'll be saving. How can he risk the mother of his children for his brother's bones? How can he risk his wife's life for a selfish plight?

It is the only reason the Council has agreed to let him go to Sound. They trust Sakura and they trust his connection with her. Her reputation is being put on the line, her life. She has no choice but to go. She doesn't know that but if she isn't behind him in this then perhaps he shouldn't be going to begin with.

"I'm up for a little adventure." She grinned.

Sasuke scoffed and laid down, tucking himself in with his back to her denying any advancement she would want otherwise. "You're annoying." He exasperated, snapping off the side lamp, surrendering their bedroom into darkness.

She understood nothing. She was a naive little girl that couldn't comprehend the dangers. What was the point in explaining them? He wanted to leave this village for a little bit before they take away his life. He didn't want to talk her out of leaving. He just wanted her to understand a little bit. To worry as he worries. But she pretends be strong all the time and it gets so annoying.

Sakura laid down beside him, saying nothing else to him.

Sasuke stared at the wall. He knows she's upset. He knows she wants to talk about Yukari. So why doesn't she say anything? Why doesn't she ask? He doesn't want to talk about it, true enough. It's the last thing he wants to do. And the last time they started that conversation it didn't go very well. But if she came at him in a calming voice and not a threatening, crazy woman tone, he would sit with her and tell her everything. She deserves that much.

Yet she continues to ignore it and act like a great freaking wife. Nothing bothers her. Nothing hurts her. He just put both his children's lives in danger, attacked her and broke her freaking wrist in a blind rage and here she is ready to throw herself at him!

Sasuke wanted her to be something other than happy. Happy isn't an emotion a normal wife would be feeling right now. Happy is what the saki is forcing her to feel but what he wanted was what she felt while she was drinking it. Why can't she ever share what she thinking with him? She's strong, he got that. She's independent and very capable of taking care of herself. But this is a marriage. She acts like he is the only one having trouble with that concept. She has her own walls that have been in place ever since he returned ten years ago.

Despite his fear that this adventure might turn out destroying him, it might finally break the silence between them and open up doors that have long since been locked and barred. She will finally witness the man he became under Ochimaru's oppression and he will get to see how well she handles it.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Tsk. Tsk. Sasuke and Sakura really have a lot to learn! A communication problem can ruin any relationship. Talk to each other, people. It will help!<p>

Next chapter they finally take off for Sound.


	6. Born Again

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, Kettle and Raia, no worries about a divorce, let's just hope they all make it home safe ;)

**Chapter 6- - Born Again**

I again to the earth

to break the chains, to give freedom a name

and put the life back in living-Undenying

* * *

><p>Sakura hadn't thought it would be so hard but it was brutally becoming harder as the minutes ticked. The twins cried and begged and it was literally heartbreaking. She had left them before but Sasuke had always been there for them to fall back on. Now that they both were heading off there was nothing for them to cling to. She was thankful Naruto had come to see them off. He held Itachi who was fighting like his life depended on it, throwing fists and kicks at Naruto's face. Little Sasuke only held tight to Kakashi, crying into his shoulder looking out from beneath his blanket and holding out a tiny hand for her. "Come back soon." Kakashi called.<p>

Sasuke had laid a kiss on each boy's head, said a little whisper to them, nodded once to his daughter and then set off down the road without once looking back. Sakura wasn't nearly as capable. He waited now impatiently after ten minutes of her trying to leave them. Sakura knew it was killing him as much as it was killing her. This was the first time he has ever left the boys. She couldn't imagine what he was feeling.

On that note, she toughened up. Sakura stepped back from them once more and gave a final goodbye wave, noticing Yukari for the first time. She was beside Naruto, cheeks red in nervousness, constantly eyeing him. "Naruto, tell Hinata-chan to stop training. She's eight months pregnant and if I found out she's been training, I'm coming after you." Sakura saw the retraction Yukari took and beamed in accomplishment.

Once they were around the corner, her feet no longer dragged with each step she took from her crying babies. She let that stress fall away and filled up with excitement to be out in the world again. It's been a month since her last mission. The Hokage had forced her on vacation because her health had been waning. Now she was one hundred percent and ready for an adventure. With Sasuke beside her, she wore a smile that couldn't be retracted.

Last night had already been forgotten. Sasuke had said worse things to her before. She wanted this mission to begin properly and positively. Besides, having her husband beside her for the first time on a mission really put a new bounce in her step and nothing could ruin it.

At the front gate though, Neji waited for them. She felt her smile drift from her face and she could feel Sasuke tighten beside her. Beside him was TenTen and Lee, they were only following for Neji's sake she was sure. Kiba was walking toward them with Akamaru at his side. Her brows knit, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Neji's eyes can't find the body because there is no chakra left. So we are the next best thing to finding the remains."

"I know where they are." Sasuke replied briskly.

Sakura looked to him with confusion. His harshness was very apparently and Sakura darted her eyes to Kiba with question. Kiba gave a lopsided smile, seemingly careless to Sasuke's attitude. "Yea but it's been nearly twelve years. They might've been moved, or even buried."

Sasuke walked past without a further rebuttal. Sakura shrugged to him, and he shook his head, telling her it was no big deal. "Well, I'm relieved your here. With Neji's and Sasuke's personalities, a little laughter won't hurt."

Medical Ninjas conducted the removal of Sasuke's cursed seals. It was painful to watch. Sasuke knew pain well but to see him grimace, she could only imagine how dreadful it had to feel. Yet the moment they were done, he stood panting and red faced.

"You should rest for a moment." They advised but Sasuke brushed them off, wiped the sweat from his brow and directed his sight toward Neji for the approval to get started.

Amused, Neji took the lead taking off the west gate toward Sound. She eyed the back of his head. He had yet said a word. Aggravation and disgust burned in her. They were already setting off too fast. She had to put an every bounce in her step to keep up. Sasuke wasn't use to using such force, it will be difficult for him to keep a pace like that for long.

Catching sight of him, he seemed fine. She had to put faith in his strength. He was once an emeny of Konoha and a Akatsuki member. He destroyed Orochimaru and Itachi. Even she couldn't fully grasp how powerful he had become after he had left the village. He knew his weaknesses. If he couldn't keep up, he would let them know soon enough.

Sakura wondered what Sound would be like now after so long. Would anyone recongnize him? After the downfall of Orochimaru, Sound had been put in the hands of missing-nin, theieves and bandits. If they hadn't torn the place apart by now, she would be surprised. She hoped it was just a desolate ghost town of empty tunnels and forgotten secrets.

Sakura flickered her gaze over to TenTen, matching her pace. The woman had not changed one bit since they were kids. She was as much of a tomboy as she was then. No kids, no husband, just herself in a one bedroom apartment. Needless to say, Sakura and her rarely ever spoke. They had two different lives to have any thing in common. Sakura only knew what she read in her medical profile and that wasn't much.

Sakura moved on to Lee. She knew more about him and she didn't fear a conversation. "Lee, I heard you made ANBU Captain. Congratulations."

Lee beamed, his white teeth glistening, "Thank you, Sakura-chan, Your words are like the sun."

Sakura smiled, he still spoke just like Gai. "How is Gai?" She realized she hadn't seen him around in awhile.

"He has gotten married."

Sakura's eyes buldged. Who would ever marry Gai? She tried to take out the surprise in her tone. "To who?"

"A woman from the village. She is not a ninja though."

Sakura didn't say more. She couldn't imagine what type of person the woman was to accept Gai in all his, 'Youthful Glory'. Sakura had a smile to her face now, "Have you gotten yourself a girlfriend yet?"

Lee's checks went red. "I have been pursuing a young woman but she has yet to give into temptation." TenTen snorted. Sakura looked to her but the woman seemed not to be paying attention. Lee was quick to change the subject. "How are your children?"

Sakura went on and on in a two hour conversation about her children. She never mentioned Yukari. She didn't know how to go about that conversation. Sasuke was a private person but people will begin to question why a young woman was living with them. They would even go so far as saying very inappropriate things which Sakura wanted to avoid. Would the village accept her? What would the council say?

All these things she hadn't even thought about and now she couldn't get her brain away from them. They might force her to leave the village. They hate Sasuke so much how would they take it that Sasuke had a child from Sound? They would take her and shove themselves in her brain. They had done that to Sasuke for the better part of a year and half. Each time he would revert back into himself and Naruto and her would have to start back at scratch. They hindered whatever progress they had been making and were careless about it to boot.

Sakura's legs burned from overuse. She loved it. A month of vacation had worn her muscles down. She looked over to Sasuke. She thought he would have needed to stop by now but he showed no signs of hindrance. He still was so amazing.

Then she saw his eyes roll into the back of his head. Sakura yelled his name and pushed off with chakra trying to reach him and just her hands touched him, he flipped right side up and hit the ground on hands and knees roughly. "Sasuke." She whispered concerned reaching out to him as he coughed and panted on the grassy floor. He didn't shun her hands but she pulled herself back. His black eyes glared out ahead of him. Sakura snapped her gaze up to catch Neji standing before them on a tree branch.

Arms crossed and smug gaze across his face, looking down at them. "Is that all you have, Uchiha?"

Sakura eyes narrowed. "You bastard." She cursed. "You knew he was reaching his limit and you kept fucking pushing."

"Such language is unbecoming. The faster we get there, the sooner we return. If we stop every time he needs a break I'll be surprised if we get there by the end of the month."

"You're such-"

"Sakura." Sasuke called getting to his feet, swallowing whatever weakness he had just displayed. "Let's continue." He daringly stated, jumping up into the trees.

Sakura followed after. "Sasuke, you-" He ignored her, jumping further off. Sakura spun her eyes to Neji who amusingly caught her eyes with a subtle smirk. Sakura cursed him under her breath and continued to curse him under her breath even hours later.

When finally they made camp for the night, Sasuke didn't eat. He retired to the tent and Sakura was sure he past out instantly. She would have fought Neji but Lee and TenTen were there. She knew she would lose any fight with them around. Teammates stuck together. She was sure those two were very protective of their heartless leader just as she and Naruto were of their's.

Sakura went to sleep just as quick after she had filled her belly and when morning came she was dreary. Her bones wanted rest and her muscles wanted care. She would have given anything for a warm bath. Sakura quickly realize though that Sasuke wasn't there beside her.

She got up quick enough, grabbing a wash cloth and change of clothes wondering if Neji had managed to pick a spot next to a river. Exiting the tent she was surprised that Sasuke was by the fire cooking deer meat. He caught her gaze once, a morning hello she had gotten use to over the years.

"Is there a place to wash up?"

Lee stood in greeting. "TenTen is there as well." He pointed in it's direction.

Sakura was a bit nervous being alone with the strange female but headed that way anyway. By the time she got there, TenTen was putting on a shirt but Sakura saw cursorily the scars that decorated her body. "Oh my, where did you get all those?" Her medical attitude coming into play.

TenTen roughly pulled her shirt down, cutting off Sakura's attention. "Long years of dangerous missions." She replied briskly.

Unconcerned by her response, Sakura continued, "I could fix the scarred tissue. It's a quick process."

TenTen grabbed her large scroll from the floor, wrapping it around her back, "No thanks. I like them." The woman went straight back to camp without another word.

Sakura stood in stupor. She knew she shouldn't feel blown off. TenTen was just a straightforward person. But still, Sakura scoffed.

* * *

><p>Sasuke could feel his muscles adapt to the speed. It burned but even so it was rejuvenating. Waking up the this morning, he felt brand new. The weakling he was yesterday was a completely different person to who he was today. Where had this person been hiding? This person that wanted fresh air and the smell of trees in the morning? This person that wanted to fly through the air and to reach the boundaries of his limits of every night? This person that wanted to fight!<p>

This person he was now, was becoming more and more anxious about Sound.

His eyes twitched in every direction trying to sense any suspicious danger lurking in the shadows. In memories of years prior, there was an ambush behind every rock and behind every tree there was a trap.

But flipping his eyes toward Neji, there appeared to be nothing for miles. The man was calm and composed, fearless in a terrifying world. Sasuke wasn't disappointed. That's not the word. He was more surprised than anything else. Where had all of it gone to? Where were all the thieves? Where were all the cutthroat killers? Where were all the rapists and murderers and the terrible sociopaths?

Sasuke's eyes constantly checked back with Neji. The Hyuuga was unconcerned by the lack of hazards. Perhaps this was how the world was now. Safe. He knew better. Something wasn't right. If they were nearing Sound, the Sound he remembered, there should be snares and ambushes from here all the way to their destination.

Sasuke needed information. He needed to know what was going on out here before stepping foot into the unknown. Neji may like going in blind but he had no intention of it. In his many years aloof, he had covered every ground there was to capture his brother. If his sense of direction was still applicable, there should be a small village not too far from here.

He glanced back to Sakura. The speed they kept at was enough struggle for him to give Neji satisfaction and yet slow enough for his wife to grow bored. She had indeed become stronger. He had never noticed that. Had she tricked him? When they sparred did she go easy on him?

Sasuke scoffed. He refused to believe that. He battled Naruto enough to keep up most of his strengths. There was no way she could have caught up. Not without him knowing.

That wasn't what was bothering him. What she was doing to ease her boredom was, however. Kiba and her were talking. He made her laugh. He made her angry. He made her blush. There was no end to their conversations. It was ridiculous.

Sasuke took a left at the next branch. He was not surprised when Neji took a sudden spot before him. "I'm hungry." He stated simply taking off again.

The trio team held the wall this time. Sasuke sighed out of annoyance.

Neji looked down at him, yet their branches were evenly matched. Sasuke hated that. "Are there friends you wish to meet?"

"If I wanted to ditch you, I would wait until I got to Sound."

"You still have loyalties there." Neji stated as if he already knew.

Sasuke quickly grew annoyed. "They would favor your concept on things. Most if not all, would want me dead."

"Accidents do happen."

Sakura screamed from behind him. "The Hokage would have your head if anything happened to him. Stop being an ass."

Lee voiced up, "We are following the wishes of the Hokage to bring him to Sound, retrieve the bones, and return. That is all."

She quickly replied. "Nothing's wrong with stopping in a village. I need supplies anyway, in case one of you do get hurt."

TenTen gave her thought, "You should have done that before we left."

"I wasn't given enough time, considering I do have children to look after."

"Then maybe the ninja life is no longer a priority."

"Are you implying something?"

It was easy to tell Sakura's temper. Sasuke broke up the little spat. "I only want information. Who is controlling Sound? Who has taken Orochimaru's spot? Are there any traps we need to know about? Unless of course, you have already know all of this."

Neji stared back at him with his blank gaze. "Fine. Do not stray, Uchiha. As its been made obvious, I'm faster than you are." He smirked smugly before once again taking lead.

Sasuke allowed his lips a content smile jumping after then man. They would get answers, that is for sure but perhaps they would also get a battle. A battle was what tempted him. He wanted nothing more than to challenge someone, to run his blade against another. He wanted to use his chakra without being yelled at or scolded. Without holding back or fearing. He wanted to fight for his life and fight to protect Sakura. He wanted to prove himself a worthy opponent and stand up against the reputation of his name.

He would demolish the monster he had become and show the world while he was free, that he had changed. In this limited time, he would destroy the rumors and cure the Uchiha name. It was impossible feat, to be sure. But it was a dream he wished for his boys.

Honestly, he just wanted to fight.

* * *

><p><strong> Sasuke gets his fight next Chapter and more so. See ya<strong>


	7. Mend

**Author's note: Hope you ugys are liking it so far. Appreciate the reviews. Feedback is awesome. **

**Chap 7-Mend**

It's time to think about vital parts and values

To start to focus my attention on what makes me happy

I want to share things with those I care about, I've got so much in me

I want to soak up what's pouring out from those who care about me

I'm certain this time

I'll make the change, I'll at least try- Gob

* * *

><p>The moment the village came into view, memories that had been wrung out from Mind readers began to brighten. Everyday for the first year, his memories had been emptied out onto the floor to be analyzed and dissected searching for any secrets he had not spoken of. After those long and tiring months he didn't want to remember any more. He didn't speak about the past at all just for the simple fact that it had become a punishment for him.<p>

Sasuke thought at first Sakura wouldn't understand. And perhaps ten years ago she wouldn't have. But with age comes acceptance. She seemed to have that down pat. Opening up to her wouldn't be so horrible anymore. Being out here, in the dangerous world, he wanted her to know his knowledge. He wanted her to have the same hesitation that was distilled in him. By keeping all of his secrets to himself, there is more of a chance she might get hurt. With two boys at home, Sasuke wouldn't survive at being a single parent. Hell, he might even miss her.

And maybe, if he opened up a little, they might actually have something to talk about. Like her and Kiba.

They were chatting it up as they walked into this village that once had been terrorized by Orchimaru. If she wasn't laughing at something witty Kiba was saying Sasuke would have enlightened her of the day he and the lunatic came here and nearly destroyed the entire place, but since he didn't want to ruin her mood, he kept his arms crossed and his comments to himself.

The further they walked and the more attention he paid to details, Sasuke's footsteps got slower until he stopped altogether. The key element about this village, the one that had slipped his mind up until now was going to create a big problem for them if they didn't leave now. This village hated newcomers. "We should go." This particular village had a very protective aspect to their main water supply and it was the main reason Orchimaru had wanted it back in the day. Sasuke had momentarily forgotten that part, brooding about Sakura's and Kiba's in-depth conversation.

Neji didn't spare him a glance, "We are here, we stay." He plainly dictated. His teammates continued with him. Only Sakura hung back worried, finally taking note of him.

"This place is not welcoming." He voiced again but Neji ignored him. "I'm leaving." Sasuke turned on his foot and was instantly met with the leader of the village.

Wearing ropes of yellow flames, the man slammed his burning sword into the ground. Fire licked off and sparked in random direction, warning them to keep still. "Going somewhere?"

Behind them, another ninja landed with the same type of fire sword, spewing lava and he twirled his blade leaving orange trails of light in its wake. "My brother and I don't like spies."

"Especially Konoha Spies."

Sasuke was quick to quip, "We're shitty spies if we just walk right in."

He had a distant feeling he had met these two brothers before. The fire, the stupid snide remarks, the ugly stares from their ugly faces. Then he remembered. A smirk came upon his lips. "That's a nice scar." The first brother that landed before him had a line that stretched from the bottom of his chin to the tip of his temple. He had been there the day Orochimaru had made his presence known for the first time.

The ninja knit his brows and then just like a lightning flashing, the realization hit him. It was plain to see that He remembered Sasuke just as much as Sasuke remembered him. He attacked with his burning weapon, yelling out in a sudden fury.

It was simple. Emotionally attached attacks will never win against a brick wall. Sasuke had only to move just slightly and slam a fist up, right into his sternum and just as easy as that, the man should be down and out. But Sasuke was ultimately surprised when that didn't happen like that

He recovered way too quick, pretending to be gasping for breath he slammed a kunai right into Sasuke's foot, keeping him still to bring his blade back around to slash his neck.

TenTen drove down from above with her own katana, the fire sparking with contact from another sword. The leader jumped away so he wouldn't get hit.

Sasuke stared down at his foot, unsure of what just happened. A blow like that should have rendered him unconscious. He had used the proper amount of chakra, he was sure of it. Had he hit the man in the wrong part? He had thought he hit his supposed target, something should have broke.

Sasuke glanced up. TenTen had already subdued her foe, her blade at his neck drawing blood. His brother had been forced back by the fast paced kicks of Lee. He could feel the condescending downcast smirk from Neji and met him with a glare of his own. The man obviously knew what Sasuke had missed.

"Couldn't you tell he was wearing armor?" TenTen barked at him. Sasuke looked down at the shirt he wore but it was no difference from any other type of training outfit. "Come closer then. He won't bite ya now." She smiled at that, then her eyes went to his foot, "Oh." Her humor increased.

Sasuke grabbed the kunai from his foot, groaning sharply. He hadn't experience pain in a very long time. The last time any injury had befallen him was nearly a year ago when Naruto's Bijuu had gotten lose. He needed some of his pride back. So he walked on his damage foot up to the man and took a look at his shirt. Even closer he couldn't see the difference. Feeling it was the only way he could tell.

"This armor came out about three, four years ago on the black market. It protects from nearly everything. A knife can't cut it. And fire can't burn it. And a fist, can't do much." She chuckled that last part.

He turned his back on her. Sakura's eyes were trying to catch his own but he be damned if he was going to let his dignity diminish anymore. He was made a fool on something he couldn't possibly know. Was he this ignorant to the Ninja world? He surrounded himself with ninjas in all forms, from the beginning of their training to their deaths. But he didn't know these simple quirks that had evolved with time. It was ridiculous. What else didn't he know?

Neji, bored and unimpressed ordered out, "Ask your questions, Uchiha."

"Uchiha." The man contained choked out. "Uchiha Sasuke. You're suppose to be dead."

That was humorous. Sasuke turned to him. "By whom?"

"Konoha. Rumor was they captured you and killed you. Ten or so years ago."

A little off to say the least. "Who runs this now?"

The man grinned, "I do." All the doors opened and dozens of soldiers exited, spreading out and surrounding them. "Now I'll make a deal with you."

TenTen tugged on the man, pressing her knife more deeply into his skin, "You're no position to strike any deals."

"I'll let you all go. In trade for him."

"Done." Neji was already heading out.

"Wrong." Sakura growled.

Neji looked to her as if he had been challenged. "We are simply outnumbered." He resolved. TenTen said his name only once in plea. He glared at her momentarily, "Fine. Cut his throat and lets be done with this."

"Wait." Sasuke broke in, staring down at their capture. "Who runs Sound?"

"Orochimaru has been long dead."

"I know. I killed him. Who operates there now?"

"Sound only strengthened when he died. An army of half-breeds and deserters. They take orders from a powerful trio that go by the name Hebi."

Sasuke's eyes widened and his body seized. That name he had long ago forgotten came back in a gut wrenching twist. He never thought he would ever meet those three again. He had abandoned them like he had abandoned his Team Seven. He had left in the middle of a battle, hearing them call his name as they were overrun by a horde of assassins. He had believed them all dead. He had wanted them to be dead.

"Hebi." Neji voiced. Sasuke feared what Neji knew. It was something Sakura was never suppose to know about. "Why does that sound familiar?" Sasuke let out a weak breath he had been holding. He didn't know how well Sakura would deal with that knowledge. She and Naruto both were very defensive of him. Joining another team might be a betrayal they haven't dealt with yet. He didn't want to deal with it either. Not if he didn't have too.

"I bet the bounty on your head is pretty steep, Uchiha Sasuke." The captor threw smoke bombs, and in the moment TenTen screamed a curse and jumped out of the smoke empty handed. There was blood on her hand.

Since Sakura knew Sasuke wouldn't accept her help, she went to try and heal TenTen. "I'm fine." She bit harshly, yanking her hand out.

"TenTen." It was a simple word from Neji. Sakura was amazed when TenTen shoved her hand in her face. She quickly healed it and wrapped up what she could without hindering her.

Their enemies looked at them from a top the roof. Kiba was ready to pounce with Akamaru but Sasuke wanted to try a different tactic. "We don't want your water."

"Like I haven't heard that one before. You were powerful when Orochimaru was around. But it looks like things have changed. In my favor. The name is Tabaku Nazitsu, ruler of the Hisgoya Waters." Speaking to his troops now, "I want him alive." He moved his arm, sending in his first wave of soldiers.

Sasuke found himself unprepared. Two soldiers were at him with kunais and chakra cutting blades. He had nothing on him but his own fists. He called for a knife but Neji broke through, "No weapons for you, Uchiha."

Sasuke growled, smashing his fist in his opponent's face. "Then how the hell am I suppose to fight back." He dodged and ducked, back flipping.

"You did so well dismantling the platoon." He replied roughly, spinning his kaiten.

Sasuke couldn't use his curse. Wouldn't use his curse. There was a sealing placed on it anyway. He knew it wouldn't hold if he truly wanted to use it but he wouldn't risk it. Not with Sakura standing so close.

He backed up from a sharp shuriken, tripping over one of TenTen's forgotten scrolls. He crashed on his butt, his eyes wide knowing his enemy would be coming down on him now he was weakened. He put up a hand to stop the blade, only to be surprised as a body smashed into his assailant. Two bodies twisted in the dirt. He looked over and saw Sakura's wide smirk, flexing her fist.

Great, now his wife is saving him. How far the Uchiha has fallen. She held out a hand to him which he promptly ignored, caring less how it effected her. The fighting continued and Sakura quickly went back to action while he stood being protected from future attacks.

His fists flexed at his side, his teeth clenched trying to suppress the rage that was steadily building inside. His hand ached for a sword long forgotten. The sword that had slayed his brother, the one he abandoned in his sudden haste. The sword that represented his achievements, his killings, his betrayals, and his sorrows. It had been a part of him for eight years. He could still remember the first time he had held it in his palm but that thrilling experience had been ruined with it's last kill.

Sasuke's sharigan sprang in his gaze. He could feel his curse swirl in agitation. It wanted out. It whispered for blood. It spoke with sweet slithering bliss. He wouldn't release it. But he would obey it.

Sasuke ran, jumping over Neji's head, landing a solid foot in the surprised enemy. The weapon jumped from his hand, still swinging in the air when Sasuke rotated, pushing himself off the man's face and snatching the kunai flying to Lee's opponent. Three quick slashes, barely dodging in the haste Sasuke flashed his two fingers in sign, and fire sprewed from his mouth. Two down, he grabbed the charred remains' sword, swinging in his hand. He chucked the kunai at his next pinpointed enemy and slashed through the air, dodging and ducking with an exhalation he knew too well. A smile was on his lips and he cut down the last one and swung around to block a jutsu from behind. He pushed his chakra outward, creating a slight wave interrupting twenty poison needles direction, splitting in different paths surprising enemies and hitting a few.

_In his favo_r, he said.

This is what he was made for. This thrilling experience of fighting enemies, of fighting for one's life, _this_ is exactly what he has been missing in his life every single day he has been in that dreaded village of Konoha. Was Sakura watching? He didn't need her to protect him. He could take care of himself. He may have been out of the game but there was so much fight left in him. He was still a ninja to be reckoned with.

Was Kiba? Sasuke scoffed. He doubted it.

Sasuke wanted more action. He wanted to be in the middle of it all. He wanted to be challenged and be pushed to the brink of his strength. He wanted all eyes on him and he wanted only amazement to shine in their gazes. His twin boys always looked at him like that and it was the most rewarding feeling.

Under Orchimaru, he had been convinced that fear was better. Fear was needed to achieve greatness. He had been corrupted by that thought process and it brought about so many ill-conceived events. He tortured victims and though he thought he was doing right, he killed murderers. He shouldn't have killed at all.

Each enemy he faces here, he injures only just enough to incapacitate. His killing days are over. It was bothering him enough already that blood had splattered on his hand. The sight of it would have immobilized him years ago but now after so long and so much rehabilitation, he had been able to move on. He wanted this. He wanted to protect and he wanted to fight. He wanted more.

Sasuke ran straight through the line of soldiers, slicing the ones in his way till he hopped up to the roof, his blade reigning down on the leader's fire sword. Sasuke smirked meeting his face. "How about another scar?" He taunted.

The fire exploded from him, shoving Sasuke back a few feet. Though he received burns it felt good. "I'm a fire wielder. You think that effects me?" He smugly taunted.

"You fight with them, Uchiha. I shouldn't be surprised, traitors tend to switch sides."

Being called a traitor no longer bothered him. Sasuke only smirked. They ran at each other, their swords clashing. Chakra exploded from them, the roof cracking under the pressure.

"You're good with a sword." Natiztsu complimented. "However naïve." Sasuke eyes widened when his opponent's blade extracted needles and they spit out with chakra guiding speed. He flipped backward, rolling to dodge, the pain of his already injured foot made him falter and a needle imbedded into the leg's calf. He ripped out quick in case of poison, a moment for distraction. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a fire dragon blow from Natiztsu mouth. Sasuke put a hand up unconsciously, his snakes rolled out from under his shirt, cutting through the flames easily and wrapping his opponent in a tight constricting hold.

For eight years, always being on your guard had a toll on you. Sometimes, your subconscious develops it's own protective defense. He hadn't summoned them. He hadn't wished them. They just come when they are needed. It had been that way for a long time. Time itself should have slowly dissolved the need for such security. Maybe if he had ever felt safe inside of Konoha's walls it would have. But despite it all, Konoha wasn't home. It was just a place to rest a while.

"Sakura!" Kiba's voice sounded in earnest and Sasuke swung his gaze over to where she had been only to find her not there any longer.

Panic quickened. Where was she? She should know not to do anything stupid. He hated that about her. Always doing something so fucking dumb. Whether it was trying to match Naruto and his stamina or trying to save every single person that comes into the freaking hospital. She always overdoes it. She always tries to impress him.

He caught Kiba's movement watching the man ride his dog over to a group of ninjas only to resurface with Sakura in his arms. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, his arm under her legs holding onto her fiercely. They got to the safety of the team and as he put her down he whispered something that made her laugh.

Why did she always laugh with him?

Sasuke scoffed throwing his attention back to the man in his grasp. "Now, old man. We are going into Sound. Tell us what we need to know."

Natiztsu smirked evilly, "You should be welcome."

Sasuke didn't like the way he said that. If Hebi was still together than getting into Sound would prove a lot more difficult. He never wanted to see those three again. They were the prime people he had used during his time in Orchimaru and if anyone deserved vengeance, it's them.

"It's different now, Uchiha Sasuke. Sound has become a county of its own. We have a treaty with them."

"That doesn't mean much, does it." Sasuke bit. His snakes tightened. "The truth." His sharingan glared deadly searching for any deceit but he was quickly coming to the realization that there was fact to what he said. What had Hebi been doing while he's been away?

The man chuckled. "Go to Sound, Uchiha. I want to see how far you get." His body popped from Sasuke's hold only to end up ten feet from where he had been. Sasuke's snakes hissed in dislike, snapping at one another. "Get out of my village. They'll be coming for you. And I don't want them coming here."

The surrounding enemies began to disengage, slowly one by one they all popped away, hiding beneath the ground where they could not be reached easily. Sasuke had no intention of going through the hassle to hunt them down. He knew their traps from before and it wasn't worth it.

"Let's go." Sasuke demanded, throwing the sword down for Neji's sake. In his boot, the needle that had struck him earlier stayed. He needed something if anything were to happen.

Sasuke knew who "they" Natiztsu was referring to. Assassins. They would come, get their information, then kill the talker so no one else can find the answers. He had made a living at one point doing just that. Sasuke caught Sakura's gaze. She was surprised they had all just left and she wanted to know what happened. He turned his head away. The time to share had past. He didn't want her to know. Some things are just better left unsaid.


	8. Debussie

**Author's Note *Mature Content* **** Kk guys, hope to hear from ya in this chapter, it's extra long and filled with Sasuke and Sakura goodness. ;)**

**Chapter 8-Debussie**

And all the things we have  
>And all the people we have known<br>Will fade away so quickly  
>Into the deep<p>

And memories of love  
>Will be the only warmth we have in the end<strong>- Daphne loves Derby<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke's heart wouldn't stop beating. Intensely it drummed in his ears, pumping his blood, elevating his chakra and increasing his speed. He matched Neji's pace now with ease. Only two days travel and already old abilities were being remembered. His muscles reacting to the stimulation of battle began to refurbish his body. He felt eighteen again. Flying through the trees was a brand new experience. It was like meeting an old friend and having several toasts with sake. He was, in a word, euphoric.<p>

Of course none of his outward features betrayed these feelings. Perhaps if he knew how to smile, he would be beaming with excitement.

Sasuke scoffed at that. He wasn't young anymore, he kept chastising. He was nearly thirty with a fifteen year old daughter and a set of young twin boys. He owned a house, a piece of his village, he taught at a hospital every afternoon with injured ninjas, and every night he met Naruto and friends at Ichiraku's food joint and went home to a wife. He had a good life there. As common as it was.

It was nothing compared to this. Flying through the air, chased by enemies, watching for stray traps, and figuring out ways to defend against a next attack. Sure at the moment there weren't any enemies on their tails and they weren't attacking anyone any time soon. But that's not the point.

The possibilities were endless!

"We stop here." Sasuke shot a glare at Neji. He could keep going for another ten hours. There wasn't a tired bone in his body. They all dropped to the clearing beneath them. Sasuke noticed then however that not everyone felt as he did.

TenTen dropped to the ground sprawled panting, "Ahh! You're going to kill me." Lee knelled next to her, gasping for air as well.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed looking over to Sakura to see her with her head between her knees. Kiba and his dog sank to the ground, leaning up against one another. He took his gaze over to Neji who only looked down at his teammates with contempt, or perhaps it was humor.

"Put up the tents." He ordered. TenTen threw a kunai at his head which he caught easily while Lee struggled to obey and only managed to pass out.

A bag landed at his feet. Sakura grinned panting with red cheeks. "Since you're still on your feet." After he gave her a glare, he snatch it up, only for something to do.

Within the hour, all the tents were up and food was cooking on the fire. Sasuke couldn't believe how hungry he was. His stomach growled as he watched the deer turn on the spit. And the moment it was done, he grabbed a whole leg to himself, ignoring the stares he got. And after the drum was gone, he picked at Sakura's left overs. She eyed him suspiciously but he ignored it. There was nothing wrong with being hungry.

"I'm going to go wash." Sakura put a hand on his shoulder to help herself up, grabbed some clothes and a wash clothe from their tent and headed to the stream that was nearby.

"Try not to get attacked." Kiba quipped as she passed, "I don't want to save your ass again." She punched his shoulder. He laughed rubbing the spot. Sasuke glared. He wasn't prepared when Kiba turned his eyes to him but he wasn't about to ignore him either. Kiba was unafraid however. His smile didn't falter not once, though he was the one to turn away first. Sasuke wondered how much trouble he'd get into if his snakes were to just constrict Kiba's life from him.

To gain a hint of dominance, Sasuke got up and followed Sakura. It was a subtle way of saying he was allowed to see Sakura nude.

When he got to the river, Sasuke stayed in the shadow for a moment. Sakura just shed the last of her clothing and stepped into the small pond. It was a sight he would never get tired of seeing. She slowly stepped into the water till it was up to her waist and dived in only to resurface with her pink hair flat behind her. She took a deep breath again and dove in, her muscled legs sticking out briefly before following the rest of her.

Sasuke came out into the light stopping at the embankment next to her clothing. She resurfaced and smiled upon seeing him. "You going to join me?" He didn't reply but she knew better. That would be something fun and fun wasn't a word in his vocabulary.

Only for a few minutes more did she swim before her feet touched the bottom and she stood. Her large breasts were cast in shadow by the fading sun but he could still see every bit of her. Her body only changed slightly in the past few year**s. **She was fuller. Her breasts, her hips, her thighs. It was a good look for her.

Sasuke crossed his arms. She walked up to him, not caring to be seductive. She knew he didn't respond well when she tried to take the initiative. It was a weakness he didn't like and over the years, she naturally ignored him. But sometimes, when he wants her attention he hates how much she's changed since they were younger. She grabbed a towel from the ground and turned to watch the sunset.

Sasuke stepped behind her, pulling at the towel to dry her himself. She leaned back against him and his lips rested on her neck. "Sasuke, not here." She whispered trying to pull away. He yanked her arm roughly, swinging her around. Her eyes were wide in shock as she looked at him. He rested a hand against her cheek and kissed her lips just lightly to silently ask again. If she refused him this time, he would leave without a care to her feelings.

She fell against him and they deepened the kiss until breath came in pants. The towel fell away and he lifted her at the hips. Her legs wrap around his waist and he knelled to the ground to lay her out on the sandy floor, catching her head before it hit the shore.

Her hands pulled at his clothes in attempt to hint at the desire of physical contact with his skin, but he slapped her hands aside. There wasn't time for that. Sasuke released himself from the confines and shoved himself in. She gasped in sudden pain, unprepared of the intrusion. His hand quickly cupped her mouth to conceal her loud pants from any close ears before he thrust into her again. The tension in her legs faded when pain became pleasure and his hand fell from her lips and tangled in her hair while his own lips were on her throat and chest. Hastily they rocked. His hands rested on the ground to help, his fingernails digging into the dirt trying to keep his mind anywhere else to occupy him so Sakura could find her release first.

It was like he hadn't felt her in so long. He couldn't recall the last time but had to have been so long ago. Now all he wanted to do was bring her to pleasure over and over again for the rest of the day. She sucked in her breath as she came. He felt it and squeezing his eyes tight, he followed her dropping his forehead against her heaving chest. Her fingers twisted in his hair, holding him close as he panted upon her breast.

Taking only a second to enjoy the fading sensations, Sasuke pulled away and stood. She didn't care, laying on the ground catching her breath. He took off his clothes now and went straight into the water. Sakura watched, panting as she sat up. By the time she stood, he was out and putting on his clothes despite still being wet. Without looking at her, he headed up to camp and fell into the tent finally exhausted.

* * *

><p>He woke when he felt Sakura lay beside him. The cold had also helped in disrupting his sleep. From the darkness and the shine of the moon into the tent, he had slept for only a few hours. It had been a restful sleep but for someone like him, waking up was instant.<p>

Sakura and Naruto both hated waking. Always complaining or fighting the alarm clock. With just a snap of the fingers, Sasuke was wide awake and ready to go. It helped having a knack like that with twins. When the boys were newborn babies, it had been him getting up in the middle of the night to feed and change them when they cried. She would roll over and groan. It's not like he had a job to get up to in the morning anyway.

Thinking of them only made him yearn to know about their well being. They should be fine by now but what if they weren't? What if Little Sasuke couldn't sleep? What if Itachi was fighting everyone? Kakashi could handle his own against twelve and thirteen year olds but his children were only four and they were small for their age. If Kakashi didn't keep his one good eye on them at all times, they were bound to get into some type of mischief. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to keep Kakashi as their guardian. He should tell Sakura. Maybe they could send a bird and have someone check on them.

He rested onto his side to find Sakura in the dark. She faced away from him. A thing she only did when she was either mad at him or upset about something. His brows knit and his momentary panic over his children calmed. She couldn't be mad at him, could she? His quick retreat after their little bout was a typical event. He didn't stay and cuddle. Gah, the very thought made him sick. She knew better than to expect anything different.

So had someone said something to her?

Sasuke shivered. It was getting colder by the minute. He lifted his scrawny blanket closer. He could barely feel the fire and only his feet got the benefit of it. Sasuke stared at Sakura's back wondering if she was going to admit she was cold or if she was going to continue with the distant mood.

He rarely ever knew what bothered her. She only let him in on occasion. If he ever asked, he might have received an answer. But he never did. If she wished to share it, she will. He wasn't going to push her. It was out of respect. The same reason she never asked him when something was upsetting.

"Sasuke."

"Hm." He felt himself release a breath. Maybe now neither of them had to suffer from the cold.

"Hebi-" Sasuke's eyes dilated, "That was the name of your team, wasn't it?"

His brows knit. Had she been spying on him? "How do you know that?"

"I'm not an idiot, Sasuke." She still wouldn't look to him. "I learned about it when you first came back. I overheard Tsunade talk about it."

Sasuke tried to relax a bit. Of course she would have heard. She probably knew more than she ever let on. But if that were true, why was she bringing it up now?

"They came after you." His brows once again furrowed. "They came to Konoha to get you back."

To get him back? He had left them. Hadn't that been obvious? No, Sakura must have misunderstood. They had probably come to kill him. He had left them in the middle of a battle to destroy the bonds they had made with him. There was no way they could have misconstrued his abandonment.

"What will you do? If you see them again?"

She was looking for reassurance. He could give at least that much. "They are nothing."

"The way Naruto and I were nothing?"

He hadn't dealt with her anger in a long time. When he had come back they were more happy than angry. They defended him, guarding him as if he were nothing but a innocent child gone astray. Sasuke hadn't done anything to stop them. He needed their protection more then he could ever admit to. He wouldn't have stayed if they had asked him what happened. He didn't want to face any of it yet.

If they were going in that direction, he might as well be honest. It would save them from further grief. "They helped me. Killing Itachi was my one main goal and they helped me achieve it. I relied on them for guidance and training. And when I finally killed him. And his blood was still on my hands. They helped clean them."

He wondered what she was thinking. Did she think he had missed his former teammates? Probably. Did she wonder if he held any love for them? Probably. Did she believe he would abandon her again? Definitely.

He hated that. Typical old Sakura and her typical old emotions. The woman he married wasn't nearly so stupid.

"I hope I meet them."

Sasuke's body stiffened. Staring still at the back of her head, his eyes were flicking back and forth in wonder. "Why?"

She turned around to face him and a smile was on her lips "They were a big part of your life. They helped you when I couldn't. I want to thank them."

It angered him how naïve she was. "They aren't good people, Sakura. I wasn't either. The people we met today, that is just a faction of the ones I've offended. The closer we get to the Sound, the worse it will get."

"Why are you getting upset?"

Sasuke sat up, "Because you're stupid. You think that the world is just full of nice people and good lives. You think that mistakes can be fixed. You think-"

"That you deserve forgiveness, yea, so what?"

"You think you can just erase all the horrible shit I've done."

"I think it's time to let it go."

He snapped to his feet, Sakura tried to grab his hand but he moved away, "You think they've let go? In the _real _world, Sakura, people don't let shit go. In the _real _world, they want revenge and have so much fucking hate. I murdered hundreds of people."

"So what?"

"Stop acting like it didn't happen. Just because we're," He struggled to find a word, "we're this, and we have kids, and, and lives, doesn't mean I'm not a murderer."

"I know what you are, Sasuke."

He didn't believe her. How could she possibly know what he was? She hadn't been there to witness his sins. She hadn't been there to hear the cries, the begging, the horrible screams that he caused.

Sasuke shook his head and left the tent.

Sakura hurried after him only to stop at the entrance, staring out into the darkness unable to find him. The fire caught her attention and her eyes landed on the flames. Her feet took her over to the log that had been placed there and roughly sat on it, gaining warmth from its caress.

What had caused him to go off like that? She hadn't been mad about the team he had created. Didn't that mean something to him? The younger Sakura, the stupid one, would have been hurt by it. She would have felt betrayed and replaced. Didn't that mean anything?

Sakura shook her head. He had attacked her for no reason. It's her that should be upset. Not him.

"Neji." Sakura lifted her eyes from the fire as the Hyuuga snapped from his own tent, ignoring the call from TenTen that followed after. He disappeared into the trees.

Sakura caught her eye, wondering if by chance there was something she wasn't seeing. Maybe TenTen and her had something in common. But TenTen swung from her and went back in the tent.

Sakura hugged herself. It would be nice to have a friend right now.

Sakura was startled when Kiba dropped from the trees. He smiled at her. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Why aren't you?" She shot back and relaxed when he sat down beside her.

"I was on patrol but Neji ordered me back. He was really cranky."

Sakura smiled, "I think something is going on with those two."

"Who? Neji and TenTen?" Kiba laughed, "Yea right. Neji's married. If anything I think TenTen and Lee are a little peeved at him. He quitting the team."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Why?"

"HIs clan, I think. They don't want him risking his life anymore. Since Hinata expelled herself from the clan, Neji's next in line for the inheritance. The Branch really wants him to take it. But Hanabi controls the Main house. Hanabi can't defeat Neji. Hinata says that Hanabi has a cold heart and wants to kill Neji to get the inheritance. She was caught hiring assissins but somehow that rumor fell short. That clan is so corrupt. TenTen and Lee just want him to leave it. They fear for his life."

Sakura giggled, "You know a lot."

"Hinata loves to talk about it. Sometimes I just can't get her to shut up. I miss the old days." She smacked him. "I'm just saying. Naruto really turned her around."

Sakura stared at the fire, the silence forming questions that needed answers. She forced out, "Do you think I'm naïve?"

"Naive? About what?"

"About Sasuke. About Sound?"

His lips twisted in thought. "I don't think so. I mean if the rumors are all true, Sasuke killed a lot of people. You know that." She nodded. "He joined Akatsuki for a while. Killed his brother, killed Orochimaru. But he's really different. He's not the cocky SOB that left anymore." She agreed again. "So what is there to be naive about?" She shrugged shaking her head. "I do think he's getting a little jealous."

Sakura swung her head with confusion, "Jealous? About what?"

"I think me." He chuckled. "He's been glaring at me a lot."

"He glares at everyone."

"It's a bit different. I don't think he likes us talking."

"Sasuke is many things. But jealous is not one of them."

"I was your first, you know." Kiba arrogantly reminded.

Sakura shook her head, "Don't remind me."

"Hey!" She laughed at him.

* * *

><p>Overreacting is not a typical Uchiha characteristic. And neither was apologizing. Not that he was going to apologize or anything.<p>

Sasuke caught a glimpse of his wife out of the corner of his eye but she was concentrating on jumping. He had just been trying to prepare her. The world wasn't a cozy place and the people he had known during his time with Orochimaru weren't good people.

The thought before about sharing his past, talking about it with her was now quickly overtaken by shame. He didn't want her to know anything. Not his team, not his life, not anything. Some things were too horrible to repeat, some too crude, some too terrifying; all shameful. She would understand because kami knows she understands. It's annoying just how much she _understands. _But there would always be that tint in her eyes. The shade that shines when people look at him. Disgust.

He didn't want her to ever look at him like that. It's bad enough he gets the _'_hurt' look occasionally, he couldn't handle it if she gave him the look everyone else gives.

"We are stopping in this village." Announced Neji.

Sasuke looked up finally noticing it. When they dropped in front of the entrance his mind swarmed with memories. This was the last stop before Sound. He had come here many a time just to get away from the dark and desolate tunnels. The pub he sat in for most nights caught his attention.

"The Withering Mouse." Sakura read. "Sounds lovely." Kiba laughed at her joke. He just rolled his eyes.

"No. We shouldn't stop here." Sasuke stopped his feet refusing to go in further.

Neji side-glanced, "You chose the last village. I believe your opinion no longer matters." They left him behind, even Sakura who was really too distracted by the place to know what was going on.

Saskue didn't move as memories ransacked his mind. They came at a constant pace, no longer needing any assistance. This place had been a rotten and beaten mess of a village. Only a pit-stop for thieves and vagabonds with shop owners more dangerous then most missing-nin. No one would wear their village's insignia, either too afraid or on the run.

That's how it _had_ been.

Now it flourished with people from all villages, peaceful chit-chat and cheerful laughter echoed in the marketplace. There were several stores and shops popping with customers, numerous inns and restaurants, and a small music band playing at the entrance of a different pub he couldn't see the name to.

Sasuke eyed each member of Sound that past by. No one seemed edgy or fearful. No one even looked in their direction. He felt Sakura come stand close beside him, "What's wrong?"

"It's not right."

"It looks pretty good to me. No one cares we're here."

"It's wrong." He fisted his hands.

"Maybe things change." She whispered, a part of their argument from the night before. "People change." She left his side before he could retort.

Sasuke took his own direction into the Withering Mouse. The place, that had held so many unpleasant memories now was cleaner, livier, and friendly. Most of the stools around the bar were taken. He saw Sound ninja and Lightning ninja chatting together at the table in the corner. Mist Ninja and Sand Ninja playing a game of poker on the far right.

His usual spot was taken so he sat in the middle part of the bar. The bartender (that had been a meaty stout ugly beast of a man) was a beautiful young woman who quickly greeted him with a wide smile, leaning down to show off her boobs. Sasuke scoffed and looked to the wall. Just that short look made him guilty. "What can I get ya, darling?"

It was a test that made him speak. "Snake's poison." He waited for the hall to go completely silent, waited for the bartender to drop her smile and back away. But yet, nothing happened.

"I don't know that one. What's it's got?" She grabbed a napkin and pen.

Sasuke wanted to leave. Something wasn't right. This couldn't have been right. This was Orochimaru's territory. Everyone knew that. That was Orochimaru's drink. Everyone knew that too. There should be fear. There should be rage. There should be something than this complete lie of a scene!

"Whiskey Sour." He stated. She winked and hurried for his drink. His fingers wrapped around it, watching the cubes roll in the glass.

Why was it so different? Why was everyone so freaking happy? Orochimaru, Kubuto, and him had gone eight years wreaking havoc all around Sound, killing for loyalty, beating for information, stealing for money, and kidnapping for science. Didn't any of that matter? Didn't it mean something? His hand clenched the glass, his teeth biting hard.

"Hey." the bartender whispered. He looked up expecting her to finally realize who he was. A smile was on her lips. "Those ladies over there bought you a drink." She put the beer down in front of him.

Sasuke looked over to where she pointed. Young girls, probably only in their late teens early twenties were giggling with each other, barely able to look at him. Sasuke sighed, reaching for the glass, tapping his ringed finger against it. At least he had that excuse now. Women didn't seem to care about anything but marriage. Even if he showed dislike and complete disinterest they would follow him like stray pups. Now with just a flash of his ring, they deflated and left his side immediately.

Everytime he had come into this bar, there was always a woman around to buy him a drink. He thought of Yukari's mother. To think he had a daughter with that girl. It made him sick and he closed his eyes to quell the nausea. He couldn't even remember what she looked like for kami's sake. Neither of the two girls he got involved with actually. Then of course there was Karin.

Karin. What if she was there, in Sound? She had been so infatuated with him. And then with one drunken moment, she believed it love. And several other drunken moments after that. Sasuke shook his head. He hadn't been thinking then. He shouldn't feel guilt for any of it. He had just killed his brother.

How many times was he going to use that as an excuse? Sooner or later, Sakura's going to get sick of hearing it.

What if Sakura and Karin meet? And they talk? And Sakura finds out absolutely everything that he did? She'd leave him. She'd take his boys and leave him.

No. He took a big gulp of his drink. Sakura wouldn't leave him. She loved him. He could always count on that, right? No matter how many things have changed and how much people have changed, she would always love him. The past was the past. Sakura wasn't naïve. He had said she was and perhaps she is about a few things, but not about his past. She knew he had been a bad guy. She knew he had done horrible things. She had proved herself by taking in Yukari. She had done it without him having to ask. She had let a bastard daughter come into their family with not one word of disagreement. Sure, she had been upset but she had taken it and understood. At no point had she ever made him feel guilty or ashamed. He may still feel it, but she never caused him to. She was amazing in every aspect a woman could be.

Kami, he loved her.

Sasuke pushed himself off the stool, throwing some yen on the table before stuffing his hands into his pockets and going out to search for her. She was easily found exiting the general store with a bag of medical supplies. She smiled when she saw him, "I found a Polytherms herb. I haven't been able to find-" Sasuke grabbed her roughly, wrapping her in his arms, kissing her so deeply her bags dropped in shock. An entire minute passed before he pulled away. Her face was flushed and she blinked numerously times. He loved that look. If he didn't stop pushing her away and ruining the moments that they had, that look wouldn't happen as often as he would prefer. She spent so much effort in trying to make him content. It was time he started doing the same.

Perhaps then he could make her laugh like Kiba did.

"Have you been drinking?" She eyed him, picking up her bags. "Tastes like whiskey. You know you don't handle alcohol well." He rolled his eyes, folding his arms and walked away.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Problems comes their way next chapter with fights and whatnot before they head on into Sound. And of course, some more loving is required, I mean, they are away from their twins for the first time. It's like a honeymoon for goodness sake.<p> 


	9. What I've Overcome

Thanks guys for your support! A little Sakura and Sasuke love fest in this part, but enjoy it while it last because their relationship is going to be tested in the days to come. Next chapter they will enter Sound and it will be up shortly.

**Chapter 9- What I've Overcome**

If only you could see me yesterday  
>Who I used to be before the change<br>You'd see a broken heart  
>You'd see the battle scars<br>It's funny how words can't explain  
>How good it feels to finally break the chains<br>I'm not what I have done  
>I'm what I've overcome -Fireflight<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura watched Sasuke from the veranda, sipping on her saki. A little drink before the big day tomorrow was acceptable she decided and as long as Sasuke doesn't know about, who cares, really? The Inn they were staying at had a restaurant on the bottom level and a training arena behind it and that's where Sasuke, Lee, Neji and TenTen were currently. Kiba and her were at a table outside in the restaurant with Akamaru lounged out beside them. Sasuke was closet to them sparring with a man from Lightning. Team Ten was constantly looking over at him from their own individual battles to make sure he wasn't going to run away or something. It was absolutely ridiculous. Which is the reason for her drinking at the moment.<p>

"Look at them." Sakura annoyingly went on for the sixth time. "It's like he's got a bomb strapped to him, or something."

After twenty minutes of agreeing with her, Kiba decided to change his reply. Stupidly, in hind sight, "Well, they do have amble reason."

Her narrowed eyes slowly, deadly, and deviously slithered over to him. "And those reasons are?"

Akamaru whined in warning. Kiba stuttered on himself. "Well. I. They. I don't know." He shrugged helplessly. He tried pathetically to fix his wrong. "He's crazily powerful. He should be flattered they fear him like they do." Sakura leaned back in her chair. She didn't want to fight. Least of all, with Kiba. Sasuke was acting weird enough as it was, she didn't want to be estranged with him as well.

Her green eyes caught TenTen leaving the training ground. Biting her lip, she threw back her drink and hurried after the weapon's mistress in an ill-timed attempted to befriend the girl. Sakura understood that there are people in this world that you just don't get along with. She had found that out a while ago. Personalities clash or miscommunication ruins any chance at future friendships. But there shouldn't be any reason why TenTen and her shouldn't be friends. TenTen is an amazing woman and aside from being bit short-tempered, Sakura knew the girl has no weaknesses. She envied the woman. They had been friends once. What had happened for them to stop being friends?

TenTen rested at the bar with a heavy sigh, leaning her huge scroll beside her. One by one she released her fingers from her gloves and placed it on the bar before grabbing her drink and sipping it. Sakura took a deep breath and sat beside her. "Rough training?"

In mid-sip, her chocolate brown eyes slid over to her. She swallowed and set her drink down. "Did you want something?"

Sakura shrugged and ordered a vodka-tonic from the bartender. Silence quickly ensued after which. She played with the ice in her drink for several minutes before finally bundling up the courage to question. "Do you have a problem with me?"

TenTen chuckled, her eyes only on her drink. "Does it matter?"

Sakura's brows knit, "Yea. I wouldn't be here otherwise."

"Why? It hasn't mattered in ten years, why does it bother you now?"

"Did something happen ten years ago?"

She scoffed still with an ever present smile on her lips that Sakura found to be quite annoying. She gulped the last of her drink. "This was fun." She slapped the glass down and snatched her gloves, jumping from her stool.

Sakura gripped her arm and instantly TenTen shoved her, pushing her out of her chair and into the seat behind her. "Do not touch me." She warned dangerously. She seized her scroll. "We are not friends, you and I. You may be the Hokage's bitch, but we are not in Konoha."

Sakura straightened drastically, tightening her fists and allowing chakra to expand. "Are you threatening me?"

Neji flashed beside TenTen and Sakura eyes widened at the sight of him. Then she heard Sasuke's voice. "Did she touch you?" She snapped her head to him but his eyes were only for Neji.

"Are you alright?" Neji questioned his partner glaring steadfast at Sasuke.

TenTen scoffed, glaring at her. "Just catching up on old times." She smiled sarcastically before looking at him. "Shall we eat?" He gave a simple nod and as easy as that the crisis was averted. Lee and Kiba came through the door with worried brows but they were waved away with TenTen's mild humor and told to find a table.

Sakura watched them all sit saving two chairs for them. She was dumbfounded. Confused and totally blown away. After that ridiculous little bout, now they were expecting to sit down and have a nice dinner with them? After Neji got Sasuke arrested and thrown in jail, they were supposed to forgive and forget and play house?

"Enough, Sakura." To hear Sasuke chide her, Sakura's wide and bewildered gaze set on him. He folded his arms. "It is the same game they have always played. You have only just started but I have been a part of this for long enough. Do not allow them to get to you. You will only lose." She followed him to his chair where he pulled out hers in wait.

It took a moment for it to sink in but when it did, her fists could only tighten. It was all about appearances. The Council was all about appearances. The ANBU that followed them was controlled by the Hokage but the secret ninjas that watched in shadow were all on the Council's watch. As long as Neji's team appeared to be friendly and supportive, the Council will always rule in his favor. It was Sakura that laid hands on TenTen. It was Sakura that went up to TenTen. It mattered little the words that transpired because those words could be changed and altered. But with so many eyes on them it was hard to lie about the appearance.

With an aggravated sigh, she joined the rest of them. Lee gave some long winded speech about youth and togetherness but TenTen was annoyed with it before he could finish. She was a different person with him. She laughed and smiled at times and Sakura even found herself hiding laughter at something she did or said. Lee and her were like two comedians, bickering back and forth. It was obvious that Neji enjoyed it because he sat back in his chair, relaxed with a drink in his hand, watching the festivities and every once in a while his lip would rise in a semi-smile but he would take a sip of his beverage before a laugh could produce. Kiba joined in on the duo whenever he could, getting a little snide comment here and there and his were the best in her opinion. He would have her keeled over in laughter, leaning on his arm, their heads sometimes pressed together as they caught their breath. "Where do you come up with it?" She gasped, leaning back.

Her head snap when Sasuke's chair scraped against the wood ground. She found his hand waiting for her. She looked up at him, "You ready to go?" She looked around and noticed that the restaurant was pretty empty. She didn't know how late it was but in the moment she felt how tired she was. "Alright. Goodnight everyone." She rested a hand on Kiba as she got up. "Don't sleep in again." She grinned and ignored his retort.

The night had gone well considering. Neji and TenTen had both tried to get a rise out of them but if Sasuke could let it roll off his back, she could too. It was just a game anyway. Aside from that, she hadn't laughed so well in a long time and with Sasuke beside her, it was euphoric. With her husband on a mission, it is an amazing experience.

Usually she is always thinking of him, wondering what he is doing, thinking how much he would have enjoyed this moment. Now, he was right beside her the whole time and she could actually spend her time thinking about how great everything was. Her smile couldn't widen any further.

They exited the restaurant and the moment the door closed, Sasuke slammed her against the wall. Her eyes went wide in surprise but when she caught his eyes a smirk appeared on her lips seeing the serious intent in his gaze as they dropped to her lips. He pressed himself against her, lifting her leg against his hip and his dull nails dug into the meat of her thigh. "Look at you." She murmured. His cheek rested against hers so her breasts squeezed in between them. "Not here, Sasuke. People can see us." His lips found hers in reply, silently telling her he didn't care. She smiled into his lips, her arms dangling over his shoulders. He lifted her up and her legs latched onto his hips and as their tongues fought each other, he climbed the stairs.

It wasn't like him at all. It was the only thought that kept repeating as he stalled in the middle of the steps to press her against the wall. A hand slithered underneath her shirt and her skin tightened and wiggled on the sudden contact. Voices from strangers was heard from above and even as he fondled her breast and kissed her, people descended the staircase outraged by their obscene coupling. Her body was tight and she had tried to push him away but he ignored her and very roughly kept her in her place.

Sakura, even knowing how wrong it all was and knowing that something was very different with him, couldn't deny the fact she was enjoying this all too much. He released her lips to leave little bite marks along her neck and she tried to catch her breath staring at the ceiling. "Sasuke. Bedroom." He chuckled against her.

"So soon, Sakura?" He allowed her legs to drop from his waist and his hand slowly moved down her rapidly expanding stomach to the waistline of her pants.

She gripped his hand. "What are you doing?" She questioned in a sharp panted whisper. "Not here." She went to pull away but he pushed back against her, the wall vibrating from the force of impact. Her eyes were wide in shock staring at him.

The roughness surprised them both and Sasuke surrendered albeit unwillingly. Sasuke smirked and leaned his face next to hers, "Fine. But you are getting on your knees tonight."

She giggled latching her fingers into his to climb the rest of the steps, "Try and make me."

* * *

><p>Sasuke had his feet up on the edge of the chair he sat on with his arms dangling over his knees. There was a candle lit next to the bed, a soft light to illuminate the room. The blankets and pillows were all thrown about on the floor and the only thing to actually remain on the bed was Sakura herself. She was curled in a tight, naked ball. He had thrown on pants but left off his shirt, the room was too clammy for anything more.<p>

His left hand fiddled with his ring as he watched her sleep with his head rested back against the wall.

It was only three in the morning. In a few hours now, they will enter Sound to retrieve the last remaining piece of his dead brother. Then this adventure will be all over and he will be chakra-less for the rest of his life. Somehow he didn't find himself relieved.

Fighting again had woken something. Something fierce and strong. It rolled in his veins now and it whispered in his head. It wanted more. He wanted more. More battles. More challenges. More...life. He had forgotten what being a ninja was all about. It hadn't been about revenge, or hate, or misery. It had been about saving lives. It had been about testing your limits, pushing your boundaries, exceeding your comrades, and claiming the title of victor.

And he wanted it all.

Sasuke shut his eyes and tightened his fist on his ring.

He was wrong to think such things. He couldn't have that ninja life anymore. He had a wife now. He had sons and a daughter. He had people that needed him more than anyone ever had. So why wasn't it enough? Why did he desire something he could not want?

He had to stop this thinking. Life won't end when his chakra is gone. He had two beautiful young boys whose life has just started. He needs to be there for them and he wants to be there. And part of him says it will be enough to just be in their lives.

The other part says, being a shell of a man, will be a humiliation he won't be able to endure. How will he be able to protect his children? What if a man like the one that attacked them earlier, the man that started all of this bullshit, what if he attacks them and Sasuke can't do anything? His children will be harmed and he won't be able to do anything. He'll be weaker than a child. He wouldn't be able to withstand that degradation.

When they grow older and graduate from the academy, he won't be able to help them with their jutsus. He can't help them with their Sharingans. He won't be able to do anything! He'll be a useless normal citizen.

Sakura groaned and shifted, Sasuke opened his gaze to watch her stretch her naked body. She was absolutely gorgeous laying there and he could feel the desire grow inside him again.

His sexual appetite had everything to do with being out of Konoha and being free. Konoha had placed so many chains on him, he never even realized it. Cropping his sexual drive had been one of those chains. He felt less of a man in Konoha. He was broken and imperfect in Konoha.

But out here, in the wild of the Ninja world, he was complete, full and whole. His past sins didn't matter here. No one cared what he had done. No one cared who he was at all. He was just a normal Ninja on a normal mission going about on a normal day. He could he prideful and not have anyone look at him with eyes of reproach or hate. That in itself was something to look forward. Not one day past in Konoha where he didn't meet someone that judged him.

Sakura's gaze slipped opened and caught his own. She smiled impishly and bit her lip. Her green gaze sparkled in the light. In that moment it made him believe that being ninja was not the entirety of life. He could go through the remainder of his days without Chakra. All he needed was her and his boys.

Feeling guilt wasn't an emotion he was used to. But it's one he felt so much he tightened his fist around his ring and tucked into the pocket of his pants as he stood. He hadn't a right to touch her again. He hadn't the right to wear his ring. If she knew what he was thinking, betrayal would be the first emotion to shine in her green eyes.

"Hey," She whispered, "What's wrong?"

"There's blood." He responded coldly. He left her to go get a washcloth from the bathroom. Upon his return she was smiling wide, giggling. Sasuke found it less humorous considering he was the one to injury her.

"It's not mine." She got up on her knees grabbing the washcloth from his hands and forcing him to turn around. The moment he felt it on his back he winced. "Sorry." She murmured.

Sakura padded the warm cloth on the nail marks on his skin but her eyes only paid attention the black curse mark that stared back at her. The fire light made it seem like it was waving at her. She couldn't wait until it was completely removed from his skin. Then perhaps, his demons would be forever gone from him.

Sakura pressed herself against his back, kissing his neck, feeling his shoulder muscles tighten. He turned in her embrace, his hands spreading wide on her hips holding her as their lips found one another again. She dropped the wash cloth on the floor and let her fingers delve into his hair.

She didn't think her body could withstand another round with him. Her insides ached, her muscles creaked and every part of her screamed at her to stop. Sasuke wasn't a soft lover. He was brutal and demanding. Rough and fierce but insanely passionate and incredibly exciting, it was emotionally draining keeping up pace with him. It was a wild ride that was addicting and now that she had finally gotten on this devil of a roller coaster, there was no way she was getting off anytime soon.

As a young girl, she quickly realized that all men think about was sex. It's what they want ninety-eight percent of the time and the 2 percent they just want to be left alone and do guy stuff. So when Sasuke finally came back and four years of waiting for him to come around and then six months waiting until actually having sex, she thought now it would be never ending.

How wrong she had been. Of course, at first, she thought it was her, he didn't want. It took some emotional maturity to realize that Sasuke wasn't like normal men. He liked solitude and quiet. He liked just sitting with people and watching and listening to their stories, never having his own to tell.

It wasn't until after the twins were born that she saw what she had neglected to see. He did love her. He did want to be with her. He just never acted on it because he was emotionally distant. And sex is anything but distant. So he does enjoy it as much as every other man out there, but he had too much control and too much emotional detachment to allow him to act on impulses.

So what was going on with him? He kissed her in front of other people, touched her in front of them, and constantly wants to be physical with her whenever they are alone. It's like sex has become a whole new experience for him.

Sakura pulled slightly back from him, "I'm really thirty. Do you want a drink?" He shook his head and though she knew he wanted more, he allowed her to get dressed and leave the room to grab a drink in the restaurant down stairs.

It was a twenty four hour place and upon entering she was surprised to see Kiba still up. She didn't say anything when she saw him because he was currently talking to one of the waitress. She went right to the bartender and got a quick shot of saki, downing it. It helped numb the ache in her muscles.

"Sakura." Kiba's voice pulled her up from her thoughts and she paid the bartender before joining him at his table.

"Didn't want to interrupt."

"No worries there." He grumbled. "She doesn't like dogs." Akamaru sneezed indignantly at this which made Sakura giggle. "Look like Lee's the only one getting some sleep." She narrowed her eyes in question when he pointed to the courtyard. Sakura stood with them on his trail and they stepped out the back onto the training arena.

Her eyes widened finding Neji and TenTen training in the light of the moon. "How long have they been going at it?"

"For the past two hours."

"Kami." She murmured. A small smile played on their lips. "I really think something's going on with them." He shrugged.

"What are you doing up?" Sakura collapsed in a chair, watching the two in the moonlight to ignore the suspicious glance she was getting. "I've been your partner in crime this last decade. I think I know when something's troubling." Kiba sat down beside her, putting his feet up.

She sighed running her hands through her hair. "Sasuke's been weird lately." Kiba chuckled, knowing exactly what she meant and she nudged him, hiding the blush on her cheeks. "Ass." She mumbled.

"I think I know why too." She fastened to him. "How long has it been since he's been outside Konoha's walls?"

Her brows knit, never thinking of that. "I don't know. Ten years, almost 11."

"That's your answer." She didn't understand. "He's a ninja, Sakura. Ten years he hasn't been able to do anything that meant something. Now it's like he's free."

"Free?" She didn't like that at all. She knew Sasuke didn't get to do as much as everyone else, but he wasn't trapped. At least, she hadn't thought that.

"I bet he feels like a happy kid that just got a box of kunais for the first time. I dont' know what I would do if I was in his situation. I think I'd rather die."

"But, he trains and teaches at the hospital and school. He gets to fight there."

Kiba shook his head. "That's nothing compared to this, Sakura. Enemies, the danger, the risks. The different faces, the sights, the smells. Everything's different outside the village. I love my home, but I love this just as much."

Sakura brought her knees to her chest, holding them to her to rest her chin. She understood Kiba's point of view but it couldn't be the same for Sasuke. He hadn't complained once about staying in the village. There was never a time she caught him staring at the gates, or reminiscing about past missions. He had been content.

Right?

"Let him have this. He'll never get it again." Akamaru whined and brought Sakura's attention around from the duo fighting. "Think he wants you back." Kiba mumbled. She lifted her grin eyes to Sasuke at the entrance of the restaurant with a deadly glare in his black eyes. He promptly turned on his feet. "You see?" Kiba pointed. "Jealous, I'm telling you."

She was giggling. Sakura hauled herself up, waving, "I'll talk to him. He's just being ridiculous."

"I really don't feel like getting beaten up." He complained which she laughed at.

* * *

><p>Sakura closed the door behind her back at their hotel room. "What was that about?" She turned around only to be taken off guard when he grabbed her, slamming her against the wall. His lips attacked her, his hands trying to get at her clothing. She pushed at his hands, "Sasuke-" She muffled into his mouth. His tongue just took the opportunity to enter her mouth and she moaned, not pleasantly his name again.<p>

Sakura pushed at his shoulders trying to get him away but he kept slapping them away then went back to touching her in all sorts of spots that, at any other point would have her happily involved. She was getting quickly aggravated and she pushed again turning her head away. "Sasuke-" His fingers clasped on her chin and forced her mouth back to his mouth.

Now she was angry. Sakura shoved which only pushed him slightly back until he came at her again, grabbing her hands and slamming them above her head. He glared at her, forcing her hands there roughly. He leaned to kiss her again.

Sakura had enough. With chakra in her hands she slammed her hands into his chest. He fell against the adjacent wall, his eyes wide with surprise and amazingly, hurt. "Would you stop treating me like a fucking whore. I'm your wife for kami's sake." Anger had made her say it but she wasn't prepared for the look he gave her and when he went for the door she grabbed his hand, "I'm sorry, don't go." His hand kept on the doorknob but he didn't move again.

Gently she pulled at his arm, asking him silently. His hand dropped from her and from the door but he didn't face her. She searched the back of his head for any clue to what he was thinking. "I don't know what's been going on with you lately." She started. "You suddenly have all this...energy and I can hardly keep up. You've always shut me out before so I'm not surprised but this is affecting you and I don't know why. Kiba says-" She heard him snort of disgust. She smiled. "He says that it's because you've been locked up for the past ten years and have finally been freed." Sakura moved around him to come face to face. His eyes were to the side and wouldn't look at her. "Is that how it feels?"

He shrugged putting his hands in his pockets.

"That makes me sad." She admitted and she saw his eyes flicker, a thought to catch her eyes but then discarded by his anger. "I thought, despite everything, we have a good life. That with Itachi and Sasuke everything else wouldn't matter." His eyes dropped to the ground as if ashamed that he didn't feel that way. She bowed her head, ashamed as well. "I was naïve I guess about that. About a lot of things. "

"Sakura." Her green eyes snapped up to catch his. "It _doesn't_ matter."

She gave a weak smile. "You're lying." She stepped to him and gave his lips a chaste kiss. "But thank you. You're a ninja, Sasuke. I shouldn't have forgotten that. When we get back, we'll fight for all we're worth to take these chains from you. Without the curse they shouldn't bother you anymore." She hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. His hands rested on her hips, the most she'll ever receive in a hug.

Sasuke couldn't tell her. He wanted to. The curse wasn't what bothered him. The curse was a rotten and foul thing he would be better without. She didn't know that within taking the curse they would take his sharingan. How could she know? She's never witnessed the aftermath.

Orochimaru's creatures of experiments, dozens of soldiers taken as prisoners to conduct medical and jutsu researches. The screaming of those that just wouldn't die. The crying of those too tired to fight. The begging of those that would do anything for the pain to stop.

She couldn't know. And he would never tell her.

–


	10. Diluted

Author's Note: Gald you guys liked the last chappy guys! I wasn't happy with this one so I was going to change and then I liked it and then I didn't and now, I like it again so I'm posting it before I change my mind :) All questions will be answers, no worries. We're not finished yet ;)

Thank you for adding me to the new Community!

**Chapter 10-Diluted**

I'm always confused by everything, I can stare into a thousand eyes, But every smile hides a bold-faced lie. It itches, it seethes, it festers and breathes. My heros are dead, they died in my head. Thin out the herd, squeeze out the pain. Something inside me has opened up again- Slipknot

* * *

><p>Here they were: In the middle of Sound, standing before the barren wasteland that had been the place of the final battle. Sasuke knew it only from the craters that hadn't been completely filled in yet by the blowing sand.<p>

Sakura stood behind him and from that only he received the comfort of her presence. Not that she would know that. He was thankful that she was here; otherwise this would have been an impossible task.

"Where are they?" Neji asked impatiently cutting into the silence with aggravation. TenTen hissed something incomprehensible and Neji contritely replied. "We didn't come here for this." She threw something at him and the conversation was pushed to an end.

Sasuke got to his feet, taking a few steps to the left. A hand felt along the ground where blood had been soaked in the dirt but time has taken all that away. He didn't know why he was surprised. Of course it would be all gone. It would be like Itachi had never existed and their battle never happened. But the memories were still very fresh and very real. Sasuke clung to those memories now because the idea of Itachi actually being gone was a very painful thought.

"How'd it happen?" Sakura whispered.

He was surprised. He didn't expect her to ever ask. He wanted her to know now. He needed someone else to know. And in twenty years from now when they are old and suffering from memory loss she'll be the one to remind him of this day and he'll love her even more for it.

"He found me. All the time I was looking for him and then one day he came looking for me. We said little to each other. I don't know what happened. I don't know what was wrong. But something was. He was different. He was...sad."

Sasuke stood again going south a few feet. He could recall every hit, every move, every jutsu and every splatter of blood. "I was stronger. Or he had gotten weaker. I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill him. I think he realized it in the end that I didn't have it in me. And with a swing my sword, I know he could've dodged. He didn't." He recalled the instant of the moment and the thought of it stalled his voice before he forced it from his lips. "It went right it into his heart. It had been such an easy thing to do. No pressure. No force. It just slid straight into him. Like it belonged there."

Sasuke stopped after that. He wasn't going to tell her how he had cried so pathetically with his brother's head in his lap. He wasn't going to tell her that his last words were an apology. He wasn't going to tell her that he completely fell apart. It was something he wanted to forget.

"Oh, Sasuke." She whimpered.

His eyes narrowed, "They're gone." He frantically searched the ground. His hands dug at the dirt in sudden panic.

"Sasuke." Kiba broke in. "They're not here." He had already sniffed around and there were no remnants anywhere.

They had to be. Who would take his brother's remains? They didn't mean anything to anybody. Orochimaru had died directly after Itachi's death. There is no one that would have known where the body was or anyone that would want it for any reason.

And then it hit him.

Hebi. They would know he would come back one day. They would know he would want his brother's remains. They know he's alive. They know he's coming back.

Sasuke turned to Sakura. "We have to infiltrate Sound's base."

"Out of the question." Neji quickly barked. "We don't have the man power it would take."

"You don't need it. I know every entrance. I know every exit. I lived in those tunnels for eight years. I know the way."

"And I'm to trust you?" Neji pushed. "How convenient it is that the remains aren't here. How much of this did you plan?"

"Stop it." Sakura barked at him. "None of this was planned. He's not going to turn on us."

"And I'm to trust _you?"_ He repeated with humor in his tone. "His wife." Such distaste rolled off his tongue that Sakura took a step toward him with a tightened fist. Sasuke snatched her arm.

"You are to trust me." Sasuke stated. "You have no choice." With just a single pointed toe, Sasuke stepped on an invisible block. The ground itself opened to the left. "They know we're here now."

Neji went to attack but TenTen stepped in front of him, "We don't have time, we have to get out of here."

Sasuke had other plans. He shot off into the direction of the opening so they all had no choice but to follow. He didn't care if the others couldn't keep up. He needed to present himself to Hebi if he had any chance to save the others. He would surrender himself to their hold in exchange for their freedom. But he wanted to be the one to meet them first. He wanted to see them and ask for his brother's bones. They weren't so coldhearted as to ignore that request. He hoped time hadn't changed so much.

With every corner he turned, his breath came heavy. He forgot what it was like in these tunnels. Claustrophobia had eaten him alive in the beginning but for a long time afterwards small spaces made him feel safe. There were less ways to be attacked if walls were the only friend. He squinted in the barely lit hallways. It was so easy to get turned around even when he had lived in them. Time had taken a ton of information from him. He looked to the top of the next turn, searching the ceiling for any detail of his whereabouts. But this was an unmarked trail. He cursed his luck.

He heard the Konoha ninjas down the hall, breathing or cursing his name. He sprinted down the hallway taking random turns, so fast even he forgot how he had gotten there. "Shit." He cursed growing frustrated with every passing second. How the hell had he managed these hallways before?

And that's when he felt them. Sasuke spun on his foot. The dark hallway only allowed him to see up to a foot of distance but he knew the exit lay ahead.

"Sasuke!" Kiba's voice. Sasuke ignored it.

With just a few feet a doorknob rested in his grasp. He pushed it open.

The light jolted his senses and he held up a hand to shield his gaze as he stepped into the room.

"I told you he would come back."

Sasuke eyes widened. He lowered his hand. Sitting in this huge common room were people he never thought he'd see again. Karin grinned bright, Suigetsu smirked, and Juugo stared silently. Karin rushed at him, giddiness hopping with each step till she grabbed his arm, forcing him into the room. She stared up at him with wide eyes of longing, "Didn't I tell you Suigetsu?"

The shark-infused man met his stare. Suigetsu always had a problem with him as leader and ten years had done nothing to quell that. Sasuke could tell he was being measured up even as he responded. "Yeah, yeah."

Karin squealed again, "They were all so sure that you abandoned us but I knew those Konoha freaks put a curse on you." Sasuke looked down at her finally and only happiness laid there. No lying or conniving tricks up her sleeve. He had expected something but this wasn't it. "Suigetsu, give him it." Karin grinned at him

Suigetsu pulled from his back a sheathed sword. Sasuke eyes widen at seeing his kusanagi. He threw it and with ease Sasuke caught it. His fingers wrapped around the weapon, his hand fitting every contour. The weight was so light and perfectly balanced. He could feel the hum as it connected with his chakra. It was like they had both missed each other and now they were complete.

This is too much of a welcome. There was something off about their greeting. They were expecting him. Ten years had passed but for them, it felt like nothing more than a day or week. This room was unaltered. Their appearance was unchanged. Perhaps they've grown a little taller. Karin's hair was a bit longer but such differences mattered little. Their attitude toward him was unaffected by the gap in time.

Sasuke wasn't the same man he had been when they knew him. He had been a child then and completely lost in the world. Would they notice the differences in him and would this welcomed greeting turn into a bloodbath? He clenched his sword tight.

"Sasuke!" Kiba raced from the same entrance Sasuke had taken but stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

Juugo flashed behind him, gripping Kiba's arms in a painful hold. Karin's attitude changed drastically, "I see they followed you. They are persistent. When we tried to rescue you they came in hoards. Like ants attacking a dead fly."

Suigetsu who hasn't moved from his spot on the table, stared at him consistently with a very concerning eye. "How'd you escape?"

"Escape?" Sasuke took his attention off the sword.

Karin cut in her sweet overbearing personality coming swiftly back. "We heard they were brainwashing you. The guys thought you had forgotten about us, but I never lost hope, Sasuke-sama."

"Sasuke-sama?" Kiba questioned catching Sasuke's eyes in confusion.

Sasuke stared at Kiba a while, trying to get him to understand what was going on. There would only be one way to survive this. To play along. And he wouldn't mind dishing out his own personal hatred on the man.

Another door to the left flung open and Sakura halted in panic. Her eyes were wide in surprise and instantly went to Sasuke then flipped to Kiba.

Suigetsu attacked then.

All thoughts of playing the game dashed from Sasuke's mind. He shoved off his feet, reappearing before Sakura with his sword taken only slightly out of his scabbard. Suigetsu hit the metal, pushing against Sasuke's with a wide smirk on his lips, showing his sharp teeth. "I knew it." He whispered, shoving himself away. Sasuke clamped the two together lowering his sword and straightening his stance. He didn't want this to get ugly. Whatever way he had to play it he would. He needed them as his allies for as long as he could hold that illusion up.

Karin's annoying voice filtered through, "Who the hell are you, girl?" She bit venomously.

Sakura glared right back, "His wife."

"My wife." Kiba shot out at the same time. Sasuke's eyes flipped to Kiba but he had realized well what was going on. He wasn't slow, he could say at least that much. He felt his grip tighten on his scabbard but he let the tension go. It would be better if that was believed. For all of them.

Soldiers were rushing in the room with TenTen and Lee wrapped up tight in chains. Voices were heard down the hallway in what Sasuke perceived as Neji fought off his pursuers. Sasuke cursed to himself for his rash and stupid movements. He really didn't think this plan through and now there was really no place to go with this. Hebi was greeting him like an old time friend. If he had met with them on more cordial terms, this whole thing could have been prevented but now they were in this too far to back out now. He had to come up with a story and quick.

"Why would you save her?" Suigetsu asked with a knowing grin, his shark teeth sharp and intimidating.

"Konoha plans to hang me." Sasuke found himself saying. "As my last request I asked for my brother's bones. They are my guards. If one of them dies, my daughter will die."

Suigetsu bellowed with laughter, "They allow you to have children in prison?"

"She's fifteen. Where was I fifteen years ago?" He folds his arms and Sasuke knows he's got him. He had always been an accomplished lair. Will Suigetsu remember that as well?

"You never could handle your liquor." The mist ninja grinned. Sasuke's hmphed. Sakura probably wanted to shout out 'I told you so' but she said nothing, standing behind him. He wanted to know what she was thinking but any glance in her direction will give rise to further suspicion.

"So what?" Karin broke in, her voice neither high pitched or deadly. It was a personality not yet met, Sasuke figured looking at her now. "You thought to just come here and get them and we'd let you go?"

Wasn't exactly what he had planned to be honest. He caught her eye, trying to find the personality that loves him. It would be she that would help him. Suigetsu always hated him and Jugo had misconstrued ideals about who he was. "You have them then."

Karin went to speak but Suigetsu cut her off, "Perhaps."

Sakura didn't know what lie Sasuke was telling next. The whole story sounded absurd and ridiculous but this team believed in his every word and questioned little. They spoke to him like he was still their leader and Sasuke was taking advantage of that to the full extent. She wanted to smack him. How could he lie to them so easily? Didn't he feel any guilt?

From what little pieces she could hear, they were planning on helping him escape the clutches of Konoha and save his daughter. The very thought made her want to laugh but she dared not. Any sign from them would ruin it and destroy their lives. Sakura knew even Neji comprehended that despite his constant whispers of disapproval. They were imprisoned while Sasuke reminisced about his past and the events that had taken place after his 'forced' leave from their presence. It was too fake. They had to be pretending. No one would believe this false story. All they needed was to question them and yet no one has come to do so.

She bitterly had to think how only his daughter was the topic. Not once did he mention his twins. It wasn't the point true enough but that didn't stop her from feeling the effects of it.

Neji's movement brought her attention to him. His eyes were activated as he searched the layout for any type of escape. Imprisonment wasn't something he could stomach for long. He had begun to fight it and would have called out Sasuke's lies just for spite but TenTen and Lee had kept him quiet. Brooding and pouting for the past hour had finally bored him it would seem.

Kiba was the voice of reason, thankfully. She was just as bitter as Neji, though she managed to not show it openly. "He has a plan. He wouldn't be going through all of this for nothing."

"For all I know he is planning our 'accidental' deaths." Neji bit nastily.

That's when Sakura found her own voice. "He wouldn't do that."

Neji flipped his pupil-less eyes upon her. "Are you so certain?" He mocked her well noticing her quiet and depressing nature this last hour. "I don't think you realize just what he will lose when they take that curse from him." Sakura's eyes knit staring at him.

"Neji." TenTen bit suddenly. He snapped his head to her and her eyes spoke volumes. Sakura had never seen her so angry. "Enough." She ordered.

It was quiet between them, fighting a battle with only their eye contact and it lasted several moments. Sakura's eyes flipped wildly on the ground trying to figure out what he was talking about.

What would happen? It was a simple procedure. A curse was like a poison. Instead of wrapping its deadly coils around veins and blood vessels, the curse tentacles envelope the chakra lines. It would be painful, yes. And with a poison like his, so strong and so intricately entangled it could possibly be deadly. Was it his life, Neji was talking about?

Sasuke would never fight so vehemently if it was just his life. He cared little for life. No, that wasn't true. He cared. He just, wasn't afraid of dying. And if it meant a chance to rid himself of the Council members so he could live his life without their interference, it was a better life than what he had at the moment. It was a risk he had to take.

The idea that he had been suffering this whole time was a hard idea to wrap her mind around. In the past ten years she had witnessed smiles and even laughter. She had witnessed sadness and even tears. He had friends and comrades and a wife with children. He had a good life.

Then why was he slowly becoming a different person to her? A man that had been caged for the last ten years of his life now fighting for that long awaited moment in the sunlight? It sounded so odd.

A commotion in the hall and Sasuke was leading the three toward their containment. Suigetsu, the sharp fangs showed in a smile as they stood before the cage. "So a Hyuuga is in our possession." Neji, taking it as a threat moved closer to the bars of the cell, stepping into the soft lamps light to glare deadly at the creature on the other side. "Yes." He grinned. "They wouldn't let you die, would they?" Neji's fisted his hands, certainly wanting to reach through the bars and choke him. Suigetsu moved his gaze to Sakura and she tensed but didn't move. "And you, the Hokage's sister. How lucky that he was dumb enough to send you."

Her eyes moved to Sasuke but he stayed in the shadows of the lamps and his face was a black mask. She wanted nothing more than to talk to him. Beg him to end this. What was going on? What was he planning? She knew it had to be something grand. Please let it be something and soon. There were doubts floating in her head. Guilt was derailing her. She should trust him. There should be no skepticism or lack of faith. She witnessed every day of his life upon his return. She saw how traumatized he had been by everything. Sakura had been there helping restore normalcy to his mind and body. Naruto, Kakashi and her had to completely rebuild a man.

So why were their voices in her head? Why did the fact that his ring no longer lingered on his hand bother her so much? Why did he revert so readily back into position of leader of this _rat-pack? _Why has he refused simple eye contact to reassure her that he hasn't already chosen a different path?

Sakura clamped her mind off. She wasn't going to do this. She wasn't going to let the immature side of her win. Sasuke married her and was the father of her children. She was going to trust in him. She'd play this game if it's what he wants. But there had better be a point. Sakura growled at Suigetsu, "If you think the Hokage would ransom us, you are dumber than you look. We are soldiers. We don't bargain with terrorists."

"Terrorists?" Karin laughed, "Is that what we are? And what have we terrorized? The Land of Sound is a peaceful village now. Under that guise, you'd be amazed at what people will do. Konoha owes us. We were the ones to destroy all of Orchimaru's projects, a ninja that came from their village. It took us years! And we just caught the last Akatsuki member. Releasing Sasuke is the least they could do."

"Why haven't you tried then?" Sakura couldn't help but ask. Was she buying into this? Maybe. There were Sasuke's teammates. There has to be good in them.

"Your Hokage has refused to meet with us. Perhaps now it will give him good cause. We are the only witnesses of Sasuke's previous enslavement under Orochimaru-"

A scoff broke her speech. Neji sat in darkness now, his eyes the only part of him seen from the reflection of the lights. "Enslavement. Last I recall he left willingly."

"What would you know?"

"I happened to be ones of the forced to fight for his miserable little life. And I paid dearly for it. I will accept a form of appreciation only in blood." Sakura's brows knit in puzzlement. What was Neji talking about? What happened during the battle that he resented so much? Could it be connected with TenTen and her obvious hatred? There was something she was missing and it was staring at her in the face.

Karin lashed out breaking her concentration. "You know nothing of Orochimaru! His powers of persuasion were very promising." She calmed herself, "Sound has changed for the better. We take all exiled Ninjas from every part of the world and we give them meaning again."

"Ninjas, you call yourselves." Neji bites with venom, "All I see are traitors and murderers. "

Suigetsu grabbed the hilt of his sword, "You got a big mouth that I would love to run my blade through."

"Then release me and we shall see how well that plays out for you."

"Enough." Sasuke cut off, going toward the doorway, "I will send a bird to Konoha. There are ANBU still out in the woods waiting for our return. No doubt a Hyuuga is with them watching our movements. I will not have risk to my daughter's life."

"You have already forfeited their lives." Neji called after him. "I promise you that."

"Their lives?" Karin echoed her eyes going to Sasuke. He was already out the door. Her eyes were on them and Sakura met her gaze wondering if now the questions will come and this whole show will be shot to dust. She made no inquiry however as Suigetsu left the room.

Karin's attention instead came and rested on Neji. TenTen and Lee stood stiffly by his side but he was un-intimidated leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. "A noble soldier, are you?" She finally whispered. Sakura watched her seeing a surprising amount of pain in her face. "Never did any wrong, following the rules, and I even bet you're the Hokage's best man." She smile faltered then. "I was too once. A dog at my master's heals. Until he commanded me to kill children. And when I said no, I was cast aside and exiled from my village, chased after by the very same ones I used to call friends. You condemn me, as others have, and I feel only pity for you. Because one day, you will be in my shoes. But I wonder what you will choose: A child killer or an exiled ninja. Tough choice, huh?"

Her footsteps echoed out of the hallway.

Sakura's eyes were on Neji and it was a mother's instinct that made her tighten her fists. 'You have already forfeited their lives.' He had threatened the life of her children and she would not soon forget.


	11. Sorry to a Friend

Hey guys=Thanks for the reviews, glad you guys are getting excited cause I am too! Hope you enjoy the read.

**Chapter 11-Sorry to a Friend**

Like a stone in a stream  
>Life smoothes all our edges<br>'til we barely make a ripple any more  
>those times in my life will live with me forever<br>But we're not the same people that we were before-Edwin McCain

* * *

><p>Sakura slept curled in a tight ball with her back to the room. It had taken her hours to fall asleep and now that dreams had finally come to her she wasn't ready to give them up. Her twins were laughing and Sasuke was playing with them in their backyard but outside noise was nagging at her conscious. With annoyance she rolled over to see TenTen picking at the gates in the dark lit room. Everyone else seemed to be asleep except for Neji who sat right next to her murmuring too low for Sakura to make anything out but the hum of his voice. She sat up and their communication was cut off. To her bafflement, TenTen rightly hid her tools in her hands. Neji glared at her and TenTen proceeded to get up to climb into her cot, feigning sleep.<p>

In this square apartment, with room only for three sets of bunk beds shoved against the back walls, there wasn't much room to pretend or play games. She was sick to death of their secrets. They have been stuck in this prison for ten hours and there had been so sign from anyone, including Sasuke. Her hurt was expanding and her anger was increasing. But what she wanted was to be included in on their conversation. She wanted to get out of her just as much as they did so if they had a plan, she wanted to be included in on it. They were treating her like she was an enemy. Sakura needed friends the most now to reassure her that Sasuke wasn't betraying her.

In a moment of misguided direction, she forced herself to her feet. Perhaps if she tried to speak nicely to Neji, he would respond the same.

With determination set in her, Sakura rose from her bed and knelled before the Hyuuga. But he spoke out before she could get a word in. "Save it. I have no intention to wait for your significant other. I knew it was mistake to come here. I knew what kind of man he was the moment he abandoned our village."

Her brows had knit and now what she had wanted to say no longer seemed relevant. "People change, Neji. I am not the same girl I was and neither are you the same boy."

"Some people change for the better. Others only become darker versions of themselves."

"True." She stands, looking down on him because she wants him to know how she has lost all respect she has ever felt for him. "But you're one to talk. Jealousy is a very ugly thing on you."

Using the bars, Neji rose to his feet, "Jealousy?" His voice expanded waking everyone up. Kiba groaned and Lee questioned. TenTen stayed quiet not bothering to turn around. "You mistake me for your fool there." Kiba squeaked in awkwardness. "You have nothing that I am jealous of."

Sakura smiled with folded arms, "You have the biggest set of eyes and you can't even see yourself in the mirror. Fine. Deny it. I won't shove it in your face because unlike you I'm not a bitter, detestable monster. One day I hope you finally open your eyes and you stop hurting the people that could love you. Because we were friends once, Neji. Now you've threatened the lives of my children and I could stab you in your sleep."

"We were friends?" He spat ambiguously. "When?"

"Konoha." Suigetsu's voice echoed off the walls of the cell and Sakura's head whipped around to see him in the doorway. "What's with all the fighting? I have never seen a team so divided." He chuckled. "Since you all obviously need some time apart, who wants to come and get some fresh air with me?" His beady eyes ran over the lot them. "Let's go girls. We'll have some fun." Water expanded on the floor and rushed up, wrapping around the feet of each man.

Kiba fought against it. "Sakura."

"Don't worry. He won't hurt us." She assured.

"Akamaru." The only one quick enough to have jumped up on a bed, "Go with them." The beast whined unwillingly but slinked on by.

"TenTen." Lee called out. She just waved without looking at either one of her teammates.

She could hear the boys bang against the bars but what could they really do? Sakura glanced to TenTen but the woman was as impassive as ever. She got strength from that. It was different being a prisoner and having children waiting for you at home. They need her. They need her to come back and life now seems far more important than when no one cared if she came back at all. Maybe that's why it looked so easy for TenTen. She had no one in the village. She had no family and no husband. She could face death and it didn't matter.

They were brought to a small room used obviously for interrogation. Two chairs sat in the middle and chains and other torture devices hung up on the walls. It was for intimidation only. Sasuke wouldn't let any harm come to them.

"Sit, Sit." He grinned roaming around the room, his hand gracing the walls playfully. Sakura didn't like this man at all. They sat in the chairs, no restraints were put on them. Akamaru nervously sat between them, whining. "I am going to be honest with you. I don't believe Sasuke one fuckin bit." Sakura didn't let anything show on her face. "But you see, Jugo and Karin have been infatuated with Sasuke for a long time. They developed a bond with him that I can't destroy. It's ridiculous really. How he can abandon us in the middle of a war, leave us to die, and come back ten years later and be forgiven!" Suigetsu squatted down before the chairs, looking up at them with his sharp fangs exposed in a grin. "They have even forced themselves to believe that making him our leader will strengthen our ties with our allies. It's bullshit. If anything we'll lose some. Sasuke would have been a good leader ten years ago. And perhaps if we build him up, in ten years he could be a good leader again. But I want to be leader. I can be a good leader now. I am a good leader now."

He stalled and shook his head. "I don't trust him. I didn't trust him when I first met him years ago. Sasuke has always been out for himself. He's a selfish prick and to trust him would be suicide. And I know for a fact, that you all don't trust him. So why take him back at all? Let's just kill him here and now. We'll give you his bones, if that will make it all better. And maybe you can talk to the Hokage for us and perhaps we can form an alliance between our lands?"

Sakura couldn't respond. Suspicion was already upon her when Sasuke saved her earlier. How could she protest against killing him? She's a Konoha ninja on a mission to bring back Sasuke who will be put to death for the crimes he has committed. That's the situation as Suigetsu knows it. What excuse could she formulate to save her husband's life?

Her head snapped over when TenTen sounded. "It is not the death he deserves." Her eyes widened. TenTen stared straight, ignoring her as if she didn't exist and the person she spoke of wasn't the father of her children. "He should look at each person deceived as he stands before them on the block and as they place each curse upon his skin he will know the hatred that we feel. The betrayal that we feel. And as his life is sucked from his body, he will feel every life he took, every pain he caused, and every soul he stole. He will come back to Konoha with us alive. Sooner or later."

Suigetsu rose so his face was even with hers. "I like you. You got a boyfriend?"

TenTen smirked, "Doesn't matter. I don't go for freaks."

His eyes dropped and he bit his lip upon the insult. Sakura could tell he was trying to hold back his anger but it was obvious he wasn't very good about that. He struck her hard across the face. Sakura pushed off her chair, colliding into him and smashing into the ground. She gathered chakra quickly into her fist and wheeled back to slam into his face but he turned to water, laughing. The ground cracked and shook beneath her.

His body solidified beside her, folding his arms with a wide grin. TenTen jumped up with readied fists. "She's started it." Akamaru barred his fangs ready to bawl but Suigetsu only took steps back, quelling the eminent battle.

The door hit the back wall, revealing Sasuke. Beside him Karin stood, "What's going on?" He inquired roughly. Sakura caught Sasuke' gaze but just a glance before he stole his eyes from her. She couldn't help notice that Karin was with him again. She seemed to be around him an awful lot. She stood strong, clenching her fists. Ten hours of absence and he barely glances at her, showing up with another woman. She shook her head, scoffing.

"Just having some fun." Suigetsu waved his hands dismissing the whole thing.

* * *

><p>Sasuke gazed across the city of Sound as the sun was falling below the horizon. Villagers were packing up shop and heading for their underground dwelling. Life continued in tunnels beneath the dirt floors and when the sun was gone, only the farm lands gave proof that life existed at all. There were dozens of little villages just like this one, Karin said. Thousands of Sound immigrants living in perfect harmony in their newly founded state. Soon, Karin said, they would be recognized as their own individual Country and if the proceedings went as planned, in ten years time, they will have a Kage.<p>

Throughout the day, Karin and Jugo had escorted him through the city to interact with the locals. They were greeted like kings. No one ignored their existence. They were hailed and honored. Karin, a woman with uncanny personalities that hunted Akatsuki with him and Juugo who had an unfathomable temper capable of crushing the entire town; and they were treated with dignity. They had created a country void of hate and discrimination.

It had all the workings of a normal village. A police force, a school, a market place, a hospital, a training center; the list goes on. All of the buildings were underground and well managed. People were friendly to each other and happy. No one cared who he was, though he knew they must have known. Too many had caught his eye. They didn't cower. They didn't hate. They forgave.

_Where had they all come from_, he had asked. The immigrants had many different stories. Some were victims of war lost in the upheaval. Others were exiled shinobi while others still were rogue ninjas. Yet they were all joined together under one name: Sound.

Karin described how many of their new recruits arrive. There are relatively large amounts of Ninja desiring to leave their country but because of obvious reasons, the possibility is denied unless of course, death is the destination. She explained how their travels when they were younger had helped them save countless lives. By finding so many of Orochimaru's and Akatsuki's hideouts they could use those as temporary holding blocks until help arrived for escaping ninjas.

Who knew that out of something so selfish, something so grand could come from it?

Sasuke found himself with his hands in his pockets and his skin graced something metallic. With knitted brows he folded his fingers around. His eyes lowered as he pulled out his wedding band. The gold shined off the setting sun.

Sakura's been imprisoned for nearly ten hours now. He hadn't been able to speak to her once. He barely can look at her. He told himself he didn't want it to seem suspicious but now he's wondering if guilt is edging on his subconscious. He hasn't really tried to speak with her. He hasn't really tried to catch her eye.

"Sasuke-sama!" Karin hollers from the bottom of the rock. He peaks over the edge, looking down at her. "A bird arrived back from Konoha!"

Sticking the ring back in his pocket, Sasuke hopped over the ledge and landed beside her, following her back inside the cave going lower and straight to the meeting hall where Jugo waited. His brows knit in question. "Where's Suigetsu?" The ground shook then and he could feel the unmistakable signature of his wife's chakra.

"He was questioning the prioners, I think."

Of course they wouldn't tell him anything. He didn't know why he thought they would. He should keep his nose involved in everything but it's a hard thing to accomplish when he's use to be being included involuntarily. Panic fastened in his heart and he raced down the hall with Karin on his heels. She was tracking him for one sole purpose: To keep an eye on him.

He doubted very much that they believed his story or that they were going to accept him back in so quickly without any qualms about his ten years absent. Sure, they missed him but he was positive that's as far as it went. Eventually they would take him in if he stayed but it's been less than a day and with his knack of just taking off all the time, they weren't going to just open the doors and hand him over a country.

He flipped open the door to find Sakura knelled down on the floor with her fist surrounded by torn up rocks and TenTen ready to do some damage with a swelling red mark on her face. Suigetsu was only smiling away as he caught his eye.

If he could fight, he would beat the crap out of Suigetsu once and for all and put this petty crap behind him. But it's been years since he fought professionally. Little practices and scrimmages are nothing compared to battles against well-trained shinobi. It's a fifty-fifty chance that he might win, considering that he has more chakra and his sharingan but whereas Suigetsu has only been increasing his fighting style Sasuke has been staying the same. And with three children and a wife, the odds were not worth the risk.

"Can you bring me two more?" He asked nonchalantly.

Karin pushed through, "Don't touch them, Suigetsu!"

"Hey, they broke into our country. That gives us full warrant to do what we please. But I promise." He crossed his heart.

"We got a message from Konoha! They are sending an envoy to talk to us. For negotiations. They can't be hurt."

"Alright, I hear ya. The other prisoners please."

Sasuke glanced at Sakura but her eyes were to the ground. Shaking her head with tight fists was never a good sign. He was losing her and fast. She knew what he was thinking, just as she has always known. There was little he had ever been able to hide from her. Coming here had been a terrible idea.

Sasuke tried to get his brother's bones, but getting caught was not an option. Sneaking around the place seemed like a great idea if the trio ever slept. If one was asleep the others were awake. Guards were everywhere. It was like a real village now. Years ago, these halls, only ghosts and screams existed. Echoes of people long since dead and removed. For the first year he would constantly wake to check the halls for voices but there was never anyone there. After a time he got used to hearing them.

He asked Karin numerous times. She would cave eventually. She gets nervous and changes the subject quickly or just simply walks away. She was the one to pursue. Yet the more he spoke with her, the more she hits on him. If he denied her, she closed up. What were his options? Cheat on his wife for his brother's bones? Or piss off an extremely violent personality for being faithful and be found out? Neither was going to happen but the situation was delicate.

Sakura followed behind, he could almost feel her being so close. He wanted to say something, anything that would reassure her that he was thinking of way to get her out. He hadn't forgotten about her. Kami knows how much she needs to be constantly reminded about stupid stuff like that. Usually he could just look at her or touch her or leave her a simple note that would mean nothing to anyone else but so much to her. Now he can't do anything that won't seem suspicious.

The male teammates were literally hanging out of their cage, their arms clinging to the bars in desperately trying to see down the hallway and when they finally came into view, relief washed over them. Akamaru ran ahead barking. "Akamaru!" Kiba hollered petting him through the bars. "Were you a good boy?" The dog barked encouragingly.

"TenTen?" Lee called out.

TenTen undid her hair while on the trip back and was quickly pinning it up again. "I'm fine." She replied with a sigh. Neji was leaned far back against the wall, trying to appear composed but when the doors open and she stepped inside he straightened considerably, tightening every muscle. She sheepishly smiled.

Neji instantly turned his accused sight on Sasuke. "Battering women must be a fun past time for you."

TenTen broke, "He didn't do it-"

Sasuke sounded over her meek voice, "Much like beating the shit out of you. Kiba, Lee. Let's go. The dog stays here."

Sakura past by him making it point to not touch him in the barely spaced hall. He dropped his eyes to the ground to catch sight of her but her attention was on the cell and she was gone just as quickly. Sasuke should have 'accidently' moved or something stupid like that. Just a slip of a touch to make Sakura understand that he really did have a plan. He just didn't know what that plan was yet.

He was so wrapped up in that moment, Sasuke didn't realize Karin had followed directly after her. The cell vibrated when the door shut loud and hard, shocking his system back into attention. Lee stood beside him, it was Kiba that was still locked inside with the others. He had taken a step back when the door closed on his face, his eyes wide in confused shock. "You know." Karin began with a wide devious smirk. This rotten personality Sasuke didn't like at all seemed to come around at odd moments. He has yet to figure out what triggers them. "For a married couple, you were more excited about seeing that dog than you were about your little wife." Her red eyes flicked over to Sakura. "No kiss goodbye?"

Sasuke's gaze fastened to Sakura's but her enraged orbs were on Karin's. She fisted her hands and grit her teeth, "You're sick. We are Ninjas. Our personal life has nothing to do-"

"It's just a simple kiss." She laughed obnoxiously, flipping over to Sasuke, "Am I right?" She shrugged looking back at them.

Sasuke knew there was more to it than that. Karin's sensory techniques worked in lying on a weak level when he knew her long ago, he wouldn't be surprised if those skills had increased over the given time. It was a test. One that, if they didn't pass, would subject them to a ruined mission. It didn't matter however. It's an obvious lie. At least they would only have to deal with Karin. She had locked the gate back on purpose. Lee and he were the only ones out. She knew his own fighting skills, so she presumed to conclude she could either escape or subdue him and because she couldn't read Lee she deemed him as not a threat. She was as stupid as ever.

He wouldn't make a move however. He wouldn't need to prepare. This was Karin. He would wait until she attacks.

Sasuke's attention ended after that. Kiba took Sakura's face in his hands and kissed her as if he was kissing his own fucking girlfriend. He narrowed his gaze, noticing Sakura's lips move with his own. Utter fucking bullshit that was. Her cheeks were even blushed as they pulled apart, her eyes darting around at everyone's face until finally landing on his eyes and then promptly falling to the floor like a little high school girl. She's the fucking mother of his children, she can at least face him like a woman.

Karin was cackling, "Okay, okay, I just had to test it out. You win." She let Kiba out and patted him on the back, "Too bad, your husband's really hot."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Funny." She acted jealous though Sasuke wondered if she really fucking was. Sasuke spun on his foot, shoving Lee and Kiba before him.

Karin jumped up excitedly, "I got to go pick up Jugo from practice. It's my time to watch him. You okay?" Sasuke nodded once and waited for her to leave the hallway. Then he promptly put out his foot and slammed a hand into Kiba's back, knocking him to the floor. He kept walking, stepping over and ignoring the cursing man, leaving Lee to help him up.

"What the fuck?" Kiba hollered, "I had to do it, what the fuck did you want me to do?" Sasuke didn't respond. The man didn't deserve a response. Kiba quieted down noticing the echo of his voice, "What the hell are you doing, Sasuke? If you don't figure this out soon, Neji's going to leave you and come back with the full force of Konoha with you as the enemy. You'll die this time. Do you understand?"

Sasuke grit his teeth, glad they were near the entrance to the interrogation room. Maybe Suigetsu would actually use those tools. Perhaps he might help. It's been such a long time since he's done torture.

Kiba gripped his arm, Sasuke snapped back and clawed his neck, pinning him to the wall. "Why do you care? You've wanted me dead for as long anyone else. You more than most." Lee pleaded at his ear but he was deaf to it.

Kiba swallowed beneath his hand. "Why would I want you dead, Sasuke? Stop deluding yourself into thinking everyone is against you. And stop thinking that I want Sakura. Because I don't." Kiba jabbed a sikon into his wrist effectively forcing Sasuke to release him. He rubbed his throat taking in deep breathes to ease the pain. "I take it she told you. That night had been a mistake. She knew it and I knew it. We're friends, Sasuke. Kind of like how we use to be."

Saskue scoffed. "We were never friends." He shoved them into the room, leaving them with a delighted Suigetsu.

He now sat back in the main quarters staring at the wall. Priorities were mixed up in his mind. Escaping was coming in second place. He tried to force it in first but the more he tried the more it went back to second. First place was being dominated by the idea of staying.

It was time to face the facts. He would never be a ninja again. What would he be? What jobs were there for ex-ninja? He couldn't even call himself that because he couldn't teach, he couldn't train, he couldn't pretend. So rephrase that. What jobs were there for permanently damaged ex-ninja? He could be a fisherman. A trader. A farmer. A pathetic worthless normal piece of existence compared to what he once was.

Or. If he stayed here, he could be co-leader of a building country. Perhaps become a Kage one day. He has a chance here to be someone that isn't hated and disrespected. No one gave a rat-ass on who he was. This was a chance to restart his life. An actually restart!

In Konoha it had taken him almost five years now to be a barely respectable person amongst his colleagues. There are still hundreds of people that hate him. The old assholes that don't let anything go. Who knows if they will ever?

Here in a few weeks time, he will quickly become one of the topped ranked ninjas amongst them. He can be a part of something that has meaning. He can be proud of who he is for once in his miserable fucking life. He can prove to his children-

His hand slams down on the table as he is reminded miserably. His will to become something grand ends without Sakura and his twins. It will mean nothing. Being here amongst this clan will be for not without them. His eyes lift. He'll have to convince her. She asked him once to take her with him and he didn't do it. The circumstances being what they were, maybe this time if _he_ asks _her_, she'll come.

* * *

><p>author's note: Realized this was kindof a filler so I promise i'll make it up.<p>

Things are going to come to a head because obviously Neji is going to get tired of waiting around. Next chpater is full of craziness!


	12. Superman

Hey guys, got some Sakura and Sasuke goodness for ya, I couldn't resist. Hope ya enjoy.

Be careful: Mature audiances, a little bit, maybe, perhaps ;)

**Chapter 12- Superman**

Hey girl we've got to get out of this place  
>There's got to be something better than this<br>I need you, but I hate to see you this way  
>If I were superman then we'd fly away<br>I'd really like to change the world  
>And save it from the mess it's in<br>I'm too weak, I'm so thin  
>I'd like to fly but I can't even swim- Kinks<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke sat alone in an old rundown restaurant by the river. It was near the Uchiha compound and one of a few that allowed him in without giving him dirty looks or nasty remarks. He kept up with appearances in thankful diligence, bringing Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi here on many occasions. He rather liked it anyhow. It was quiet and the running water kept his attention for hours on end at times. <em>

_He was waiting for his teammates now for a midday lunch. They had work to occupy them. Sasuke wasn't allowed such freedoms yet. Four years and counting and they didn't think he needed a job. He volunteered in the mornings at the hospital, all on Sakura's doing, and that kept him from losing his mind for the most part. Late afternoons were spent at the school where he volunteered again for tai-jutsu against dou-jutsu training, which was all set up on Kakashi's reputation as well. These training sessions were watched by ANBU and had only recently begun. He was merely permitted to use ten percent of his chakra or else ANBU would jump on him. But still, it was a big step for them to consent that much and he was grateful. _

_Sasuke stared at the water, his cheeks red as his mind wondered to the activities of last night. Sakura and he had been dating for eight months. Sexual encounters with her are few and far between but when they happen, they are unforgettable. Their first time was nearly two months ago and that had been intense. _

_He laid out on the bed, a sheet resting up to his naked hips as he watched her strip. She was proud of herself. They had seen one another naked before. Six months dating and celibate didn't mean they hadn't done other activities to keep each other entertained. She lay in the bed beside him and grinned, biting her lip, her cheeks blushing looking beautiful Sasuke suddenly asked, "Are you?" He cut himself off before he could finish. He never asked her before. It never mattered but being so close to the final stages it became important. _

"_No." She admitted. "Are you?" _

"_No." His eyes moved over her face. "Who?"_

_Shame quickly fastened as she whispered, "Kiba. But it was mistake and it only happened once a while ago." His eyes flickered away from her. "What about you?"_

_Should he feel guilty for his activities while he was away? He didn't. Was that wrong? He had multiple partners in which he performed with multiple times. He would have to appear as inexperienced as she. At least until she wasn't as vulnerable as she was now. He shouldn't have brought it up to begin with. "It doesn't matter." Sasuke leaned over, grasping her lips with his and he pulled her on top. He could feel the heat radiant off of her and positioned her right where she needed to be but Sakura pushed a hand against his firm chest unexpectedly, stalling him and breaking the kiss as she whispered shyly. "I don't know how." She admitted. Sakura shifted, hoping he would instead take the lead but he gripped her hips, keeping her steady. _

"_I'll show you." _

_It was simple to teach her, guiding her hips into a rhythm. It was their first time together and he wanted her to enjoy herself. He knew how he was, how harsh he could become so after her movements became composed and she found her pleasure spots, working them all by herself, his hands rose above his head, gripping the edge of the mattress and clenching his teeth as the sensations began to pick up. _

_After her second release she laid with her head in the croak of his neck and Sasuke couldn't stop his hand from grasping her thick tendrils, twisting her head and forcing her lips to meet his own so their tongues could melt with one another. Soon he felt her push against him and it would be the first time of the night that she would whisper, "That hurt."_

_And it wouldn't be the last time he would reply, "gomen." Sasuke lifted her from him as he sat up. "I should go."_

"_What?" She questioned wildly. "Sasuke. You haven't…No. stay." She rapidly climbed upon his lap, slipping him back inside as she kissed him. Sasuke's arms wrapped around her, losing the self-control he had prided himself on earlier. He lifted her up and rested her back upon the bed, parting from her lips. _

_Two hours he twisted her in every way she could have imagined. She at first wouldn't do most of the positions, too self-conscious even in the dark but after that first hour she no longer cared. Her body ached but she complained none and every now and again when he pinched too hard and held too tightly he apologized and slowed down his rapid pace reverting to love-making instead of the rough treatment that the women he was normally use to had preferred. _

_Afterwards, he showered leaving her on the screwed up bed sheets and dressed in the bathroom, instantly departing from the room without so much as looking at her. It hadn't been for any other reason but shame. He had wanted to pretend to be innocent and inexperience. He wanted to make love to her like she deserved but he ended up treating her like a whore. What right had he to stay? _

_Sasuke prepared himself for her silent treatment. He prepared himself for her screams. He prepared himself for her ignorance, pretending that none of it ever happened. He hadn't prepared himself for her to openly talk about it. She was smiling brightly as she sat down right next to him in the café, "Last night was amazing." He stopped what he was eating gaping at her. She giggled and leaned over to kiss his cheek before she got up to order something to eat. _

_Today would mark only their second time together. Instead of leaving after he had taken a shower, Sasuke had decided to stayed. It seemed to make her happy. Yet where she had been able to hide all of her bruises from him the first time, laying there naked as she slept she couldn't do the same. When morning came, he was able to make out every mar on her soft skin. Welts and bruises swelled overnight. Nail marks and bite marks littered on her arms and legs. She woke with him just gapping in horror and when she went to reach for him, he took off. _

_Sasuke stared at the water, clenching his teeth. He'll never touch her again. _

"_Stop it." Her voice sounded and he glanced up at her before finding the spot on the water again. "I'm fine." He scoffs. She sat down and edging her chair closer to him. "You think if I didn't like it I would let you do it?" His brows knit in disgust. Was she going to admit to being a masochist all of a sudden just to keep him happy? "My point is, it's not as bad as it looks."_

_Sasuke snatched her arm pinning on the table. The long sleeve she wore is uncommon and he slips it up to reveal the purple, red and black bruise. She struggled to get out of his hold. "That's bad, Sakura."_

"_Then we'll learn to control it." She fixed her sleeve. "Sasuke. You run away from this and that's how you deal with a lot of things. Don't run away from me." She smiled bright. "I would like to marry you someday." Sasuke eyes widen fastening to her, "So you got to work with me."_

_Sasuke sat back in his chair as she reached across and picked a piece of bacon off his plate. Would she always be around when he screwed up? Would she always forgive him for everything that he does? How amazing can one person be? He scoffed, slapping her hand away when she reached for another piece. "Fine." She glared. "Then marry me." _

Sasuke fingered his wedding ring in his pocket staring at the fire before him, remembering the day he asked Sakura to marry him well enough. She had jubilantly beamed at him until realization dawned on her that he had just proposed and then smacked him across the face. Screaming at the top of her lungs, she explained how she wanted a ring, how he has supposed to take her to a fancy restaurant, get down on one knee and surprise her with all the romantic charms of a real boyfriend. He only screamed back how that was never going to happen in all the seven Hells and she better accept or else.

Or else what, had been her reply and it went downhill from there.

As sickening as it tasted in his mouth, he ended up buying her a ring. He stomped into her work on the third day of the silent treatment, and (since he still felt bad about bruising her during their encounter) he gave in, and threw the piece of jewelry at her while she was with a patient.

"I'm boring you aren't I?" Karin breaks into his thoughts and he snaps his head to witness her remove her glasses, flipping her red hair over her shoulder, dropping the papers down upon the table that separated them.

Sasuke cleared his throat, taking a bite of his breakfast. "No, it's fine."

"You aren't use to politics, I'm sure. Although, I hear prison is very political." Sasuke says nothing. She can tell when someone is lying. Her chakra reading allows such detail. He knows better than to step into those traps. It's the reason he knows she must already be aware he is lying about his situation. Why hasn't she done anything yet has been nagging at him for the longest time. Perhaps she genuinely missed him.

They have been sitting with one another for the past hour. It's early morning. She should be going to bed soon. Her shift ends and Jugo will be taking her spot. It will be Sasuke's last chance to speak with her and get any news about his brother's remains. He had been meaning to seduce her and yet all he has been doing is daydreaming about Sakura. He's hopeless.

Sasuke shifted uneasily. He was actually nervous. Since he was a young child, he knew his looks could get him anything he wanted. Girls seemed to crave his attention and if only to please him even in the slightest they would bow to his every whim. So quickly that became annoying and he shoved away any female that tried to come into his life. But he observed how other boys went about using the knack to their advantage incase one day it would become necessary to use it. Today, seemed to be that day.

Aside being married to one, Sasuke knew nothing about women. He knew Sakura, but that was different. Sakura fit around him like a glove, there was really nothing to figure out. He knew how to work her, he knew where to touch, what words to say, when she was hurting, when she was happy, how to fix the broken. Just like he knew if he didn't move at a faster pace, his marriage might not be completely whole by the time this mission was over.

Karin, though, aside from having three personalities, he knew nothing about her. He didn't know the female mind. He didn't know what to say or do to make them stop their incessant talking. Sasuke chewed slowly on his food, darting his eyes to the fire.

She leaned her head against her hand sensually. "What was it like in prison all these years?"

Sasuke sat back in his chair, pushing the rest of his unfinished meal away. Konoha was his prison so it was easy to answer. "Cold." He replied.

"Ohh." She murmured sympathetically. Her hand reached over and rested upon his arm. His eyes flickered down to her hand. His heart beat fast in his nervousness. Sakura would be very unhappy right now. Dread filled his stomach but he swallowed to rid himself of it. "We won't give you back, Sasuke-sama. If they won't listen, we'll hide you. There are hundreds of places."

He shifted and slowly rested his hand upon hers. She stiffened, sucking in her breath, "Karin." He flipped his gaze and caught her red orbs. "I would like to see my brother's remains."

Her hand slipped away and she took a gulp of her drink, the ice cubes clinking in her glass. "I don't know where exactly they are." She rose. He watched her as she got closer, her hips swaying more so than usual. He knew that seductive movement. Sakura did this whenever she wanted something from him. His body tightened as Karin's hand danced across his shoulder and she circled around him to be standing right before him. He refused to look up at her. "When was the last time you had a woman, Sasuke?"

Sasuke stood abrasively. Karin sucked in her breath. He leaned in and her body constricted so drastically, he could break her if he only just reached out and set a tiny fingertip on her cheek. With his breath against her neck, he heard her ragged intake of air. "Grow up, Karin." Sasuke side stepped her and moved to get out of the room before she said anything that could incriminate him. It was stupid thing to do on his part but she just threw herself at him and his marriage was already in trouble as it was. He couldn't have a horny bitch screw it up anymore.

"I've been meaning to ask." He clenched his teeth, keeping his back to her as he stared at his exit. "You got a fifteen year old daughter, you're not lying about_ that_, at least, but I mean. How is it possible?" Sasuke glanced back at her and she tilted her head up at him with a conniving smirk. "She isn't mine. So unless you were fucking both of us at once…."

He growled. "It wasn't like that."

"Oh? Did I mean something?"

"Karin. I was a fucked up kid. I was fifteen and hunting my brother. Nothing meant anything." If she was looking for some confession of love she was pathetically misguided. He left her, he needed to figure out why the timing didn't make sense. Who was Yukari's mother?

They had a little rectangular outlet near the ceiling of their cell that operated as an air pocket but also a time keeper. The sun was rising and little strays of light were making its way into the barely lit square room. Sakura watched the one ray of light move across the floor as time passed. Morning. It had been officially twenty four hours since their capture and Sasuke hadn't shown up to free them through the night. She was barely holding on to faith and that was only connected to the ring that still fastened around her finger. She spun it over her skin, helping to pass the time.

Akamaru whined and all of their heads popped up. Sasuke stepped up to the gates, his eyes connected with hers longer than a moment. She wanted words. Something to fall from his lips to let her know that he was trying. "The envoy is going to arrive in two hours." Her heart beat thumped wildly in her chest, her breath increasing and tears pecked at her. She gave him a weak smile however fake. It wasn't enough proof. It gave little information. He wasn't trying hard enough. He wasn't trying at all.

Sakura dropped her head, rolling over, barring her back as she stared at the ring upon her skin.

Jugo's heavy weighted footsteps came up quickly behind him. He unlocked the cage to their confusion until Sasuke instructed Neji out of it. TenTen and Lee both fought vehemently. Neji was the only one yet not to be interrogated. Now, it was his turn. He went without a fuss, following the two down the path the others have already taken. She could feel Sasuke's vehement stare but there was nothing else to be said. She was done pretending. He may go continue on with this farce of play all he likes but she has thrown in the towel.

"Oh what's this?" The cruel voice of TenTen sounded and Sakura wanted only to sink further into the cot of her bed and disappear. Lee tried to plea with her but it was obvious his teammate was after some brutal revenge. Sakura rolled over and placed her feet on the floor, facing the woman with strong shoulders and a straight back. TenTen smirked down on at her, "Giving up faith, are you?"

"Giving up. It's a subject you aced so you would know." Her brows knit in confusion so Sakura quickly clarified. "You gave up chasing after Neji a long time ago, didn't you? His clan get in your way? You're no good right? No noble blood swimming through your veins. We have more in common than you realize, TenTen But I fought. I didn't give up. And I'm not giving up now. He's just playing a game and I won't be a part of it."

She scoffed, a condescending smile stretching her lips. "We're similar, huh?" Lee whispered in her ear, pleading again and she shoved him back. "His clan is dead. Neji's happens to be very much alive and very powerful-"

"You should have fought!"

"We did, you dumb bitch." Sakura stiffened as TenTen snatched her shirt, forcing her to her feet. "Ten years ago, I came to you. You were so busy dealing with Sasuke, you never came to a single appointment. I was five months before I saw anyone and that person wasn't my _friend_, Sakura." TenTen shoved her way, forcing her back on the cot. "They sold my information to the Hyuuga clan and I was poisoned two days later."

Sakura's hand fastened over her mouth in terror. "You were. You were pregnant?" Tears formulated in her eyes as TenTen glared deadly at her. "They killed your baby?" Sakura reached out shaking fingers but TenTen ruthlessly slapped them away.

"I don't want your pity. You and Naruto have swallowed your entire lives around that traitor. You don't get to change your mind now. Figure out what he's planning so we can get the hell out of here. Neji's going to do something reckless if he doesn't act soon. Sasuke is obviously planning on doing something when the envoy gets here. What?" I shake my head in confusion. "Well, figure it out."

* * *

><p>Next chapter, The envoy arrives and Neji and Sasuke both put their plans into action.<p> 


	13. Keeper

Author's Note: Well, not as many reviews as I would like :( I thought you guys would have liked the last chapter but oh well. Thanks to the ones who did review. :D

**Chapter 13-Keeper**

I wish I could be somebody else, I wish I could see you in myself, Wish there was something inside me, To keep you beside me- Yellowcard

* * *

><p>Sakura scratched Akamaru behind the ear in a pathetic attempt to quell the thoughts surging in her head. Her eyes kept flickering over to TenTen who hang over the bars with her chin resting on a horizontal rail as she waited for Neji to return. He has been gone for nearly two hours. The envoy should be here shortly and she has yet to figure out what Sasuke planned to do.<p>

Kiba kneeled down in front of her, granting a lopsided smile, "Stop beating yourself up."

It was impossible not to. When Sasuke returned to the village ten years ago, her entire world flipped. She pretended that she had been unshaken by his presence but despite lying and putting on a grand show there were things that were impossible to deny. She had drowned herself in work but she had ignored every single one of her friends. So many had wanted to check up on her through the months that Sasuke had been imprisoned in Konoha's cellblock that she rejected every meeting, locking herself away in self-pity. Never once had she ever imagined that they would need her.

That isn't what she needed to be thinking about. She needed to be figuring out Sasuke's plan. Yet it was inevitable that her thoughts returned right back to TenTen and Neji.

Kiba sat down in front of her, "What do you think he's going to do?"

She shook her head, brushing her hair from her face, "I don't know." It was an honest answer despite the depressing nature of it. Sasuke wasn't one of her best subjects right now.

"Well, I think he's planning something with Neji. I mean, the two strongest people are outside our cell the same time the envoy shows up. It's the perfect time to strike."

She glanced at him and he grinned. Sakura finally chuckled and her stress faded. Doubting Sasuke is easy. It's what the weak and simple-minded do. It's what old, young, and immature Sakura would be doing. She needed to have faith in her husband. They had a family to return to. She would fight for them and so would he.

It wasn't long after she heard footsteps shuffling down the alleyway. Sakura and Tenten both perked up at the sound and the boys gathered at the bars with them anticipating Neji's arrival. What they hadn't expected is what they saw. Sasuke held Neji's arm around his shoulder. He could barely keep his own weight on his feet. Blood soaked his white kimono, bruises crushed his face, his hair tangled, and his clothes ripped in many places.

Karin followed right behind and with a face of concern hurried to open the prison. She looked right at Sakura. "I was going to take him to our hospital but Sasuke-sama said you were the best healer." Sasuke laid him out on the floor, careful not to hurt him worse.

Sakura, flabbergasted and disgusted, knew the signs of torture well enough. Neji would have never succumbed to such a brutal disposition. Her eyes flipped to TenTen. Rage burned in her chocolate brown gaze. If she didn't Karin out of the prison, she didn't know what the woman would do. "Yeah, um. I'll need bandages and gauze. Quickly."

"Oh, of course." She ran out and locked the door, careless about Sasuke and took off down the hall.

Sakura dropped to her knees before him, ripping apart what was left of his tattered kimono. "Oh Kami." She whimpered. His wrists had strap marks. They had tied him up. She snapped her gaze to Sasuke and his own were already on hers.

He shook his head, "Sakura. I didn't know."

"Bullshit!" TenTen jumped at him but Lee rushed to wrap his arms speedily around her thin waist, "You always hated him! You did this, didn't you! Admit it! You're a monster!" Lee took her back into the corner, speaking calm words into her ear, desperate at cool her temper.

Sasuke looked back to her, "Sakura."

"I have to concentrate." She cut him off. How could he not know? What could he have been doing? He couldn't have been far. Sasuke was very chakra sensitive. He would have felt Neji's chakra if it went up or down. Maybe he was out exploring, having fun, while they were in this fucking hole. He knew Suigestsu was doing interrogation on them. He knew Suigetsu wasn't a noble shinobi. Why wasn't he looking after them? He had to know. He was lying. Straight to her face.

A cough cut through her thoughts. To think that Neji would come from unconsciousness so soon was unbelievable. She couldn't imagine how much pain he was in. "Neji." TenTen and Lee dashed to his side calling out to him. "Neji you were injured but we are taking care of you now. You're safe." He coughed again. "Don't try to talk."

"Sas. Sasuke." Sakura's brows knit. Was he going to admit that it had been him that had done this to him? Sakura didn't know if she was prepared for that.

"What?" Sasuke replied.

Unseeing, he stumbled out. "Bo. Bones."

Sasuke gripped his sleeve. "Where?"

Blood split over his mouth. "Two. Floors. Under. Room." Which room? Sakura lifted her eyes up but Sasuke had understood. The interrogation room. Neji had found it while being tortured.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. Sakura watched him wondering what he was going to do now that he had the information he so desired. She was surprised when he gripped Neji's hand. "Thank you." The Hyuuga passed out then and Sakura was thankful for it. It's better that he rest.

Sasuke stepped back to allow Lee and TenTen their place by his side. Sakura's eyes kept flipping up to him during the long process of healing Neji's wounds but he was lost to her. She didn't know what he was thinking or what plan he was conjuring up and part of her didn't want to know. A distant voice kept wondering if she was including in his plan.

Karin returned five minutes later with her arms full of provisions and struggled with the door, dropping the stuff at her feet. "I can help." She assured and with Sakura's guidance went about cleaning the blood from the healing wounds and wrapping the gauze tight around each injury.

It took over an hour before Sakura could release her hold on her chakra. Sweat had built upon her brow and she sat back exhausted. She looked up for Sasuke but was unsurprised to find him gone, having slipped through the open door.

The shock only came when TenTen stabbed a sebon into Karin's neck, rendering her suddenly unconscious. Her eyes widened drastically as she dragged the women in the corner. "What are you doing?"

Her chocolate brown eyes lifted. "Escaping." She explained. She pulled a small pill from her pocket and stuffed it into Neji's mouth forcing him to swallow. A chakra pill. His eyes shot open and he popped to his feet.

"How long was I out?"

"An hour."

"And Sasuke?"

"Twenty-Five minutes."

"Good. Let's go." Shirtless and with his wounds barely recovered, Neji took the lead without a moment of hesitation, walking out the door boldly and careless. TenTen and Lee followed behind as if there was nothing to keep them there and of course there wasn't.

Kiba was the only one to stay beside her, bewildered as she was. They stared at them through the bars, expectant on being obeyed. She stood, stumbling over herself. "Sa-Sasuke."

"He has made his choice." Neji replied roughly.

She shook her head. "We came here for those bones. Of course he would go after them. They are his brother's."

"The door was open, Sakura. He did not free us or take us with him. He left us. He left you. It is time you fac**e **that. And it is time you face the truth."

"Neji," TenTen cut in, just as she did the last time.

"Enough." He bit back at her, refusing to meet her gaze. "I have kept silent but I am sick of her and her self-righteous attitude." Neji stepped up to the bars. "You know me so well, Sakura. Do you know of my curse?" He unleashed his forehead protector, barring his cursed seal for all eyes to see. The teal mark branded upon his forehead glowed brightly in the darkness. "Sasuke and I share one thing in common, so you will believe me when I tell you when they remove his curse from him, they will not only take away his strength, but his chakra as well. Sasuke will _never _be ninja again."

Kiba wrapped his arms around her to catch her as her knees gave out beneath her. Her fingers dug into his forearms as she stared up into Neji's pupil-less orbs. He smirked down upon her as if he enjoyed her pain.

"Sasuke isn't only _thinking_ of staying. He has already decided." He retied his sash.

The old Sakura would have cried. She would have had Naruto fight her battle for her. She would have had Kakashi figure out what to do next. But neither of those men where here now and she was alone. Tears didn't come. Anger didn't come. Determination seemed to be the only present. When she thought about her two children waiting at home, they waited for two parents, not one.

She got to her feet and set her fists. Neji nodded to her, "It's time you figured out there was no hope for him."

She exited the prison and turned the opposite way. Kiba called out to her and she directed her gaze to the Hyuuga who questioned her with his knitted brows. "This is how you fight for love, Neji. It's time you figured _that_ out."

She sprinted down the hall, shoving chakra into her feet. "Sakura!" She heard someone scream. "It's a trap!" Her brows knit but she kept moving. The echoing voices distorted so she wasn't sure that's what they said. She remembered how to get to the interrogation room, a straight shot, a half mile then a right, a quarter turn and then the third door on the left. She would never be able to make it through the mazes of the tunnels, it wasn't possible. Sasuke had a half-hour on her, there was no way she would make it in time.

She got into the room and found the chair Neji had been forced into. His blood still splattered the stone and smell of it was enough to remind of her of times better forgotten. With precise aim in a corner of the floor, Sakura punched a hole through it and dropped below. Once more she did it on the next level until she arrived where Sasuke was.

With a torch beside him he stood at the opposite end of the room. His face was guarded by his long black hair and cast in shadows by the flames but she could see the bag in front of him. Wrapped up in a Akatsuki clothe she knew it was Itachi's remains.

Sakura stumbled over rocks and debris before making it to stable ground. The smell of dust and decay and rotted air stiffed her. She wrapped her arms around herself to keep the chill off, staring at Sasuke wondering why he was being so silent. "Sasuke? Come on. We have to go?"

His head shifted a bit. He acknowledge her existence but he didn't otherwise move. His hands clenched the bag. "Did I tell you his last words?"

She shook her head, "We really don't have time."

He lifted his head finally but when he caught her gaze his eyes were cast in the shadow by the torches flames. "With my sword through his chest, blood spilt from his mouth. I held him." His head dropped back. "He said. 'You've gotten strong, brother.'. He never called me just 'brother'. Always 'foolish' or 'little'. Never just 'brother'. He acted like I beat him. Like I was his equal."

Sakura took sudden steps up to him and gripped his hand. His eyes fastened to her, as if seeing her for the first time. "Sasuke we really have to go." She whispered desperately.

Sasuke's hands released the bag and rose to her face, "Sakura." Her eyes widened, "Stay with me."

Her brows knit, desperate to deny the question, "What?"

"Stay here. Stay here with me."

Her breath caught in her throat and her head began to shake as realization sprung in her mind. Tears blurred her vision and her foot took a step back but he held her face in his hands. She gripped his arms to pull from him. "What are you doing?" She whispered, pleadingly.

"We can build a home here. We'll be accepted here. No one cares about what I did. You should see this place, Sakura. No one hates me here."

Sakura released a sob as she broke away from his hold and pressed a hand to her mouth, leaning against the table to keep from falling. Sasuke stared at her in confusion. "Sasuke." She whimpered. "Are you abandoning Konoha again?"

His face set in anger, "Konoha abandoned me, Sakura. They don't want me there and they have made that clear."

She shook her head, "That's not true. There are hundreds of people that love you."

"And there are thousands that can't stand me. They want to take my life from me, Sakura!" He snapped violently slamming a hand on the table. "They take this curse and they take my life!" He threw himself away from her, pacing the room. "I have done everything I can to erase my past but it is not possible. They won't let it be forgotten. That man that attacked Itachi and Sasuke. What if it happens again and I can't protect them, Sakura? I need to get away from it. I need to get my children away. If I bring them here they won't have to grow up knowing that their father is a traitor. No one cares here." Sasuke took a deep breath and calmed himself stepping toward his wife. "Sakura. I want to stay with you. I want to be with you and the boys. So _stay_ with me. _Move_ here with me."

"You're asking us to become traitors of our village, Sasuke. The boys?"

"This country allows you to make it legal. You can partition and once you live here for ten years you can become a citizen."

Sakura sniffed running her hand through her hair, "Wow. You've really thought about this." She folded her arms, "And what about Yukari?"

Sasuke's eyes dropped. "She can come too. I doubt she will though. She isn't mine." His eyes went to the bag of bones. "She's my brother's."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "How do you know?"

"Because the timing is wrong. The more I thought about it, I confused the women I was with. The first woman I touched, is still alive and I've talk to her. She's denied claim. The other was from Earth and was dark skinned. There is no way she could be mine."

"You've talked to her?" Sakura straightened. "Who is she?"

Sasuke's eyes lifted and guilt was something Sakura had rarely seen in his gaze but it was there and Sakura gripped the table to keep herself steady. "Karin." Sasuke took a step toward her but Sakura was quick to put a hand up to keep him still.

"Karin?" She murmured.

Sasuke set his glare, "Save your judgments. You fucked a dog." Her scoff was ignored but her eyes fell from his and she turned her back to him. He stopped himself from any further insults and reminded himself he wasn't a teenager anymore. She was his wife and he shouldn't be speaking to her like that. Desperation was making him rash and foolish.

His eyes drifted to his brother's bones again. A drifting thought came through his head and why he had come all this way for them. He had wanted a piece of a brother, anything to be a part of his life again. Now after traveling all this way he had realized he already had that. Yukari had come to him. He hadn't had to leave at all. He had everything he needed in Konoha. Now he here was back in Orochimaru's layout running from it.

Why?

He could survive without his chakra. Life without being a ninja would not be so terrible. _Look to your wife_, Sasuke, he could hear himself saying. He lifted his eyes. She held herself with her head held down. _You are hurting her._ Sasuke sighed shaking in his head. How many more times would he fail her in the future?

He stepped up to her, hesitant about placing her hands upon her shoulders before rustling up the courage. He touched her for the first time since they came to this horrid place and it felt like finishing a puzzle after ages of missing the final piece. Chakra he could live without. Her, and his sons, _that_ was what would be impossible. "Sakura." He whispered her name, resting his lips against the back of her neck. "I shouldn't have come here." It was the best he could do with an apology. "Let's go home."

"Well." Suigetsu's voice filtered through the hole in the floor and their eyes shot over to see his gaze shining through it. Sasuke stepped back and reached for his sword upon the table. "I like what you've done with the place." Soldiers piled in and Suigestu dropped to the floor being followed by Karin.

She glared at their closeness, "I think your husband might get jealous. If we could find him."

Suigetsu giggled, "I wonder if they were having a little tryst behind his back. Sasuke always had problems keeping his hands to himself. Isn't that right, Karin?" Sakura shot a intense stare his way which he cackled at, "Whooo, she's a little upset about that. Funny considering you're the whore in this situation." Sasuke unsheathed his sword, pointing the tip for Suigetsu's throat. The man grinned his pointed teeth. "Sensitive. I wonder. How many things you've lied to us about."

Karin broke in, "I don't understand, Sasuke. I thought you wanted out of Konoha. You weren't lying." Sakura eyes shot back at him. He didn't turn to meet her gaze. He didn't know what he wanted. Was that so terrible? Right now, what he really wanted, was to slash Suigetsu's throat.

"How can he want out? He's married and has twin boys."

"Married?" Karin questioned.

"Meet his lovely wife."

Her eyes went to Sakura and wildly searched her for the truth. Sakura didn't deny it. She was tired of the lies. "But I saw you kiss him. Your chakras knew each other."

Suigetsu busted out laughing, "Oh, she's fucked him too. She gets around, huh? How'd you like to go for a roll?" Sasuke pushed off his feet bringing down his sword only to meet Suigetsu's giant blade. He grinned in response. "Protecting her honor? How gentlemanly."

"No, I'm just tired of your voice."

"Well then. How 'bout we bring this to the surface where we can have a final battle? Just between me and you, Sasuke? I think it's long overdue."


	14. I am Titanium

Author's Note: Kk, So since you guys want to know more about their past I put in a few more details, thought you might like it. Anyway, you are definately not going to like the cliffhanger hehe, but I love it! ENJOY

Oh and new favorite song, so i had to use the lyrics :)

**Chapter-14-I am Titanium**

I'm bulletproof, nothing to loose, fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away

You shoot me down, but I won't fall,

I am Titanium. –David Guetta-Featuring Sia

* * *

><p><em>Celebrating birthdays were never a fun pastime for him. Sasuke had been forced on this grand adventure. As a newly married man he found himself incapable of the word 'no'. It wasn't that he couldn't produce it from his lips; hardly the case. He could say it, mean it, do everything in his power to procure it, and have it happen anyway. Arguing wasn't his general nature. Perhaps, he would have to learn. <em>

_Sakura wasn't terrible. She normally abided his tastes but whenever there was a chance to go out, she took it and he couldn't stay behind. Who knows what kind of male dogs might sniff after her? Besides, Naruto wasn't so terrible to hang out with. If he wasn't a drunkard dumbass. _

_Sasuke sipped on his whiskey leaning against the bar eyeing the layout of the room with blatant disdain shining in his gaze. It's been two months since he had last seen them for the wedding reception. They had all been miffed about the private wedding ceremony that they spoke in constant whispers throughout the after party how ridiculous he had been. They all blamed him, of course, for the isolated service. They can all screw themselves. They weren't important enough to be included. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura had all been there. That was all that mattered to him. _

_The bar was packed full of so many shinobis and friends. Many past by him, raising a glass or their fingers in salute. Occasionally a brave soul would attempt a conversation and would learn quickly that Sasuke didn't do idle chat and eventually gave up and walked away. He took a final gulp of his whiskey before pushing the empty glass across the bar top and venturing out into the sea of comrades. There were no haters here. Everyone accepted him and it was an atmosphere to appreciate. His shoulders relaxed as he stuck his hands in his pockets and allowed his lips to unthaw. It wasn't a smile. But it wasn't a frown either. _

_Sakura hung on Naruto's shoulder's, a form of dancing where she was thrown this way and that as she laughed crazily. He held onto her hips so she wouldn't fall over in being tossed about like a rag doll. She wasn't drunk but Naruto was out to lunch from the redness of his cheeks. "Naruto, stop, stop, you're going to make me sick again." _

_Sasuke jarred someone dancing beside him and shot a glare at a random soldier who instantly apologized. _

"_That's stupid." He complained, before he dropped to his knees. Sasuke's brows knit in wild confusion as Naruto stared at Sakura's stomach. "Hey, you. Stop being mean to your mommy." _

_Sakura tugged wildly at his shirt, shoving him away, "Naurto, get up!" She growled dangerously low, looking around, unable to see her husband standing directly behind her. "Get up." Naruto, stumbling and falling, eventually stood and Sakura latched onto him again as Sasuke got closer to hear her aggravated whisper. "I told you not to say anything!" _

"_I didn't say the three words!" He held out his fingers, "Pregnant, baby, and…." Sasuke's breath stalled. "And…" _

"_Just shut up! I can't tell you anything!" She stalked off, leaving Naruto contemplating the last word he wasn't supposed to say._

_Sasuke stepped up to him. His blue eyes lifted, dilated, his mouth falling open like a bloated fish, and when Sasuke darted off after Sakura, Naruto screamed his name, stumbling behind. _

_Sasuke accosted her in the middle of the party, finding her at the bar getting a drink of water. She smiled happy to locate him, acting like he knew nothing. His fury was beyond reason, his emotions wild and plenty. He wanted to be happy but fear forced it into anger. When she noticed finally his face, she glanced and saw Naruto stuttering in an attempt to explain. _

_Sakura forced a nervous, terrified smile, grasping his hand and placing it on her belly. All his rage from prior fled and he couldn't fathom why he had been so furious to begin with. "I'm pregnant, Sasuke." Excited whispers fastened around them like buzzing bees but Sasuke was only interested in her tearing eyes. "Please don't be mad." Her smiling lips trembled as water spilt over onto her cheeks. _

_Sasuke swallowed hard, his hand dropped away. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_She wiped the wetness from her skin aggregately, sucking up air to stop her silly tears. She grew stronger then right before his eyes. She flickered her sight around and noticed so many eyes on her, interested in the drama, in the celebration and sunk back into herself, folding her arms over, retreating, shrugging in a response he didn't accept. Sasuke snatched her hand and dragged her from the bar, no longer interested in what she wanted anymore. They continued their steady pace for several blocks until she could keep up any more and Sakura pulled from him. _

_The moon shined down on them as they walked the dusty road home in silence. Their thoughts mingling with hundreds of different things, their futures completely altered forevermore. When Sakura stopped following him, he didn't turn to look at her. He didn't want her to see the fear that was present in his black orbs. He instead looked up at the moon, wondering what his brother would say to him, or even his parents would do at a moment like this. _

"_Are you mad?" She wondered tentatively. His brows knit. That's the least of what he feels. He shook his head just slightly. "I brought Naruto to the appointment so I didn't tell him first, he was there. I didn't want to make a big deal about it if it was just a scare. Then she told me and I knew I should've brought you. I'm sorry. I was going to tell you later tonight. I didn't want to ruin anything." _

_Sasuke's muscles were rigid. This husband thing was new to him, he understood that more than anyone. He didn't know how to be a good man, let alone a decent spouse but if he knew anything, he grasp the concept of the ninja pretext of teammates. That meant taking on each experience no matter how big or small together with selflessness and self-sacrifice. _

_She apparently had forgotten that small detail. Did she not see him as a reliable source? In her explanation, that's all he heard. _

"_Sasuke?" She whispered. Her footsteps sounded and she finally stood right before him. He brought his gaze down to meet hers. Her eyes glistened in the moonlight. Worry and fear mingled with the tears she held back. She wondered if he would leave. The ring around her finger wasn't proof enough. Now the child growing in her womb wasn't enough as well. Would she forever have doubts? Would he have to battle against that for the rest of his life? _

_If he must, then it will be worth it. She's giving him everything he's ever wanted. _

* * *

><p>Sasuke shoved back against Suigetsu, their blades sparking from the force. His sharigan read every movement Suigetsu made, predicting each jab and every blow. Fifteen minutes they have spent in this sparring match and Sasuke couldn't believe he was holding his own. Either Suigetsu hadn't improved much in his absence or the mist ninja was holding back. The latter didn't seem resemble but for some reason Sasuke couldn't shake the idea. There was reason to believe Suigetsu was only playing with him but for what motives? Perhaps to see all of his fighting styles? He had to know that, that was detrimental on both sides. He was learning Suigetsu's movements as well.<p>

Random battles had begun the moment the envoy arrived. Neji had wanted to intervene but Karin had managed to talk them out of it. He didn't know what was going on over there. They had struck up some bargain he was sure. Perhaps he himself had now become an enemy of Konoha and his downfall was imperative to the Ninja world.

"You don't know what's happening, do you?" Suigetsu questioned not bothering to dodge a kunai. His skin turned into water before solidifying again.

"I don't care." Sasuke shoved off the sand to reach for him but as his sharingan predicted, Suigetsu jumped up into the air.

"The Hyuuga sold you out, Sasuke. Told me everything, set up this little venture and in turn I helped him escape. He pretended to come help with the envoy but we all know he had no intention."

"He thinks you can kill me?"

"No." Suigetsu chuckles. "That would cause war between our countries, Sasuke-sama. The Hokage is your best friend, isn't he?" Sasuke's brows knit in confusion. "You wouldn't believe how much you are on the black market." His eyes widened. "I think I get ten percent for calling you in." Suigetsu steps into parry, meeting Sasuke's sword, "And the Hyuuga doesn't know it but he's an added bonus." Sasuke sent an electric current up through his sword, shocking Suigetsu enough to cause a bit of laughter as he jumped back, "Oohh, are you ready to fight seriously now? It's a little too late. They've been watching your moves for the last five minutes." Sasuke flipped his eyes around, just in time to see them emerge from the sand. They had been buried in invisible tombs and now they made themselves known.

He swung his eyes wildly around for Sakura. She was with the envoy, safe and out of harm's way. He could fight to his full potential with that in mind. He had been so stupid. Why had he come here? Why had he risked their lives? For bones? For stupid, meaningless bones? Itachi would have made fun of him for his ridiculous attachment to such superficial particles. It wasn't the bones he wanted. It was the man. Sasuke allowed his curse seal to expand, breaking the jutsus placed upon it and felt the rush of dark power encompass him. If he had to embrace darkness to get back to his family then that's what he was going to do.

Sakura and his boys were all that mattered. Why hadn't he seen that before this whole stupid escapade?

* * *

><p>Sakura wasn't one to stand by and do nothing. When she was a child she basked in being saved but now that wasn't acceptable. Sasuke's terrible form is what stopped her response. His cursed seal pealed out over his skin, swallowing him, embracing him like a lover.<p>

If he was brought back to Konoha they were going to take away his curse, and take away his chakra. They would steal from him the very essence of his Soul. He would be a shell, a fragment of what he once was, and as a terrible as it may seem, Sakura didn't care. She found herself being selfish. They had a life together and that life didn't require him to be a ninja. All of this fighting that surrounded her, this wasn't living to her. This was a job. At home, with the two boys playing in the backyard and Sasuke chasing after them while she screams from the kitchen window, THAT's life.

His words echoed in memory _"They want to take my life from me, Sakura! They take this curse and they take my life!"_

Staring at him, possessed by the wicked plague Orochimaru set upon him so many years ago, he seemed happy brawling with a band of assassins searching to kill him. He seemed to fit. To him, this was all that mattered. Did he even think of her? Did any stray thought of his boys come across his mind?

Tears filled in her eyes. He has made his choice. He made his choice eighteen years ago when he left her on the bench. She thought she could change him as women think they can change men. But she was an idiot. People don't change.

As heartbreaking as it's going to be, she has to be the one to walk away this time.

"Sakura!" Kiba hollered, "They're coming this way!" Her brows knit in bafflement.

"Fuck!" TenTen screamed, "They're coming for Neji." She spun her accusing eyes on him, "I told you this was a bad idea."

He stood firm and solid with arms crossed, facing the three assassins that sprinted across the desert sands. Sakura's brows knit. "What was a bad idea?" TenTen's eyes fastened to her but revealed nothing as she pulled out a blade.

Battle came upon them quickly and Sakura found herself unable to fight one by herself. Kiba kept to her side while Lee and TenTen fought the other. Neji battled against the last alone and kept a steady pace with him but even he was beginning to have trouble. He wasn't a hundred percent healed yet from his torture prior, how did he think he could battle full-blown with just a chakra pill to keep him going?

The envoy was losing terribly to the assassins that were attacking them. They weren't strong shinobi to begin with, they were here to deal with negotiations. Sakura cursed Naruto. What was he thinking? Did he actually believe that Sound would talk? Why hadn't he brought a full forced attack to their rescue? His two best friends captured and this was all he sent? That was a little ridiculous. The Council was probably to blame. They controlled everything Naruto did, those bastards.

It was Kiba's turn to deal with their opponent, giving her a slight break to catch her breath. She looked out across the desert sands and spotted Sasuke spouting fire from his lips. His skin covered in a black film that made him appear to be a stranger. She turned her gaze away. She didn't want to look at him. He was enjoying himself too much.

Her eyes caught sight of something in the distance. Squinting she ran a bit ahead to find what appeared to be a javelin. Her eyes widened. It was for Neji. It was coming up high and fast. She sprinted and jumped over individual fights as fast as she could and slammed her fist in the ground right before Neji's form, producing a massive boulder to sprout up from the sandy terrain. But even as it grew before her, she realized too late it wouldn't be big enough to stop the speed of it's massive weight. Sakura braced herself as the metal rod pierced through the giant rock and hit her directly through the right breastbone.

She coughed and jolted from the impact, smacking her hand against the bar to keeping it from going all the way through. "Sakura!" Her name was called from every which direction but Neji's voice was the closest. Neji fastened to dislodge his opponent and jumped behind her, resting her hands upon her shoulders as he helped pull her away from the javelin that was embedded into the stonewall. She gasped harshly, and would have fallen if Neji hadn't kept his delicate hold upon her. Laying her down, he pressed his hands hard upon her chest to quell the bleeding but it soaked through the cracks of his fingers with each intake of breath.

With knitted brows, he questioned, "Why did you save me?"

She smiled wearily. "TenTen has to know. How much you love her."

He shook his head. "You're a foolish girl, Sakura."

"Maybe. But not as foolish as you."

"You have children." He bit savagely, anger was predominant in his otherwise emotionless eyes. "How can you risk your life like this?"

Her hand rested upon his arm, "I've got a bunch of friends. That will love them. But TenTen, only has you."

* * *

><p>Sasuke eyes caught sight of the congregation of his teammates and he knew instantly it was Sakura. She was always doing something stupid. She was constantly attempting to prove herself when it was never necessary. He blocked, parried, and fought back with every ounce of him, bringing the fight closer. Kiba, TenTen, Neji and Lee took his spot with depressed eyes of sympathy and his heart could not drum any faster.<p>

He raced across the sand, his curse seal losing its vigor in his fear. His sword dropped and forgotten. He kept tripped and falling in the dishevelment of the sand's uneven path. Finally, he fell down beside her. Her hand glowed green with her vibrant chakra as she attempted to heal a hole in the right of her chest where blood seeped from clotted pours. He clenched his teeth to stop himself from touching her, which would only lead to panic.

When her eyes opened to meet his, tears instantly pooled and dripped down her temple soaking into her hair. Her lip trembled and curled into an anger he wasn't prepared for. "Tell me, Sasuke. How are you going to explain, to the boys why both his parents aren't coming home."

Sasuke wanted to come home now. He wanted to have a life with Sakura and the boys, it didn't matter where they lived or what people around them were doing, just so long as they were together. But looking at her and seeing the hate that reflected in her green eyes, it didn't matter what he said now. The damage had already been done.

Sasuke gripped her glowing hand, "Use my chakra." He demanded. She wouldn't be able to heal on her own but with someone else's help she could survive this. If Karin were somewhere around, she would be able to heal his wife.

Sakura yanked her hand away, jolting his senses. "Keep your precious chakra."

Rage filtered through him, "Sakura, you'll die!"

"I wouldn't dare part you from that chakra you love so much you are willing to throw away our life together." Tears stream down her temples rapidly and her chest heaves in a sob, "Did any of it mean anything, Sasuke? I gave you my heart, a home and children. Did it mean anything?"

Sasuke clenched his teeth, trying to conjure a response but he wasn't one to say such things. She needed it more than anything. His head whipped around when he felt familiar chakra signatures. A wave of relief poured over him and he snapped to his feet waving his arm frantically, "Ino!" He swung back to Sakura, "Naruto's arrived, Sakura. He's brought an army. Ino will take care of you."

Sakura nodded, sniffing. His brows knit as she began to wrestle with her bloody fingers. Her right hand was nearly numb from the blood loss and she couldn't grasp the ring that resided on her left hand tight enough. She struggled desperately, crying as she did so. "What are you doing?" He questioned, dropping back upon his heals. It finally slipped off and she held it out in the shaking of her left fingertips, soaked with her life-fluid. He shook his head, staring at it. "Sakura?"

"You already made your choice, Sasuke. You can't undo what you've done. You can't take back what you've said." She released it, and the gold band fell, twisting and turning in the air before it hit the sand with a silence that Sasuke heard for miles.

Ino rushed over, screaming her name and crying over her as she hurried to save her life, caring little to Sasuke's, who's life just ended.


	15. All Messed Up

Author's Note: Glad you guys liked the last chapter, thanks for the reviews. I can't chose who I think is right or wrong. I see Sasuke's POV but I also see Sakura's. So I don't know which direction to take it. Sakura's going to wake up next chapter so I guess i got to figure it out soon :)

**Chap 15- All Messed Up**

All messed up, no place to go. The only way I've ever known. All messed up, no place to go. – The Bruisers

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat on the bench outside the operating room. His hands were in chains that extended down to his feet. Dried blood covered him, caked into the wrinkles of his skin. Sand clued to his clothes, stiffening the fabric in random sections of the dirty white kimono Sound had given him. Two hours since their arrival back and no one has given him any news to his wife's surgery.<p>

It had taken twenty-two hours to get Sakura back into Konoha. She had passed out from blood loss within the first hour and since then the medical team saw fit to keep her in a drug-induced coma while they speedily traveled home to get her proper treatment. He hadn't left her side even as they shackled him. He didn't fight, he didn't speak. The only words he had were meant for Sakura.

Naruto had been by his side through the whole ordeal, trying to provoke answers to the many questions but he refused to reply. From what Naruto told him, none of his teammates were revealing what had happened in Sound. The only information he was getting was second hand, from the ANBU that had followed him on orders of the Council and that was information Naruto did not trust. Frustration led to the Hokage being kicked out of the hospital by the medical staff until he was capable of speaking at a proper level.

Despite being silent, Sasuke was thankful toward his best friend. Naruto secured this location for him. ANBU attempted to part him from his wife and place him back in his cell while he waited judgment; instead, ANBU had been forced to babysit him while he anticipates news outside the operating room. Friends and family are in a separate area downstairs, much to their dislike.

Sasuke shifted. His chains clinking in the stillness of the hospital wing. The door opened suddenly and Sasuke snaped to his feet with earnest.

Ino pulled off her medical mask, adjusting her hair, meeting his eyes with exhausted sympathy. "We were able to save her arm. But she suffered nerve damage. She will have to undergo three to six months of physical therapy to obtain movement back." Sasuke was relieved despite dropping his eyes to the ground with a well of regret. It's his fault she's hurt to begin with.

"Is she awake?" He flipped his gaze up to meet hers.

Ino was hesitant in reply. She took a deep breath before forcing out, "Yes." Sasuke hurried a step forward only for Ino to block his path. His chains reverberated as he stumbled back. Unable to look at him she nervously answered his silent question, "She doesn't want to see you."

Clenching his teeth and fisting his hand, Sasuke bit, "I don't give a shit." He pushed forward but she placed a hard hand upon his chest.

Anger was vivid in her face, "Whatever you did, you fucked up big time. She's going to need some time, Sasuke. You're not going to fix it just after she's had life-saving surgery. Go home, take a shower, play with your sons, find your fucking wedding ring, and give her some space."

Sasuke knocked her hand away. ANBU straightened from their lax position, daring him to touch her again. "I'm not going anywhere until I speak to her."

Ino sighed aggregately, and then spun on her foot. "Sit down before the ANBU don't give you a choice. I'll talk to her."

"Ino-"

"I'll talk to her, I said." She disappeared through the doors, leaving him behind.

Sasuke fell back against the bench, his chains ringing, echoing in the emptiness of the hall. His head dropped into his hands. How could everything have gotten so fucked up? Two weeks ago, he was perfectly fine living as he was. He didn't care for life outside of Konoha's walls because life didn't exist anywhere else except in his children's eyes. He gets a single taste of a different sort of lifestyle and suddenly everything is forgotten. What kind of man did that make him? He loved his children. He was content here. Despite all of the terrible thoughts he had while in Sound, Konoha was his home.

It was too much to ask for more. He already has enough. He has a wife, children, and friends. He can share the Uchiha crest with his sons. He can revive his clan like he strove to do for so long. Losing his chakra won't be that big of a deal. Losing Sakura, losing his boys, _that's_ what matters. He had been selfish and now Sakura is injured and hates him. He has threatened everything because he wanted too much.

Sasuke leaned back and having to move both his hands to reach into his pocket, annoyed him but he did it anyway so he could take out dual wedding rings and have them rest upon his dirty palm. Throughout the travel back to Konoha he thought about returning the ring upon her finger and hoping she would forget all about this craziness but no doubt that would have done more harm than good. He contemplated putting his own ring on but he needed absolution before he could wear it again. He betrayed her in every way he could have.

The doors opened abruptly and he gripped tight to the rings as he stood to be greeted by the rolling table. Ino put a finger to her lips before he could get a word out and as Sakura was brought by, he found her asleep. She looked amazingly fragile, lying there on the table; The whitest skin, clean and pure; Her pink hair, dull and dreary as it fanned out around her face. A blanket laid over her but it did not cover the wound that was wrapped up in special gauzes and the arm that had a skintight hosiery to keep circulation. He tried to keep up pace but the damned chains would only let him travel so fast before he lost sight of her down the hallway. ANBU directed him back to his bench. It was the designated spot persevered by the Hokage. He was allowed nowhere else.

Naruto showed up only a minute later. "She's out?" He questioned looking in the operating room and finding it empty. "Where?" He glanced to Sasuke and then to the ANBU who rightly showed him the way. He ran down the hallway.

When he returned ten minutes later, he was as morose as Sasuke had ever seen him. AT least they had that in common. It reminded him so much of the day the twins were born it nearly brought a smile to his lips. Plopping down beside him, Naruto once again tried to get answers. "Oi, Sasuke. Tell me happened."

Sasuke swallowed. His throat was terribly dry. "Bring me my sons."

Naruto looked over to him. Anger shined in his bright blue gaze, "They're saying you committed treason, Sasuke. If I don't get answers soon, they are going to come after you. I won't be able to save you this time." He pleaded desperately, tears nearly brimming in his orbs.

"My sons, Naruto. I will tell you everything after." He stared for only a moment longer before he nodded having no other option. Naruto left him alone.

Sasuke recalled the day Little Sasuke and Itachi was brought into this world and the terrible rollercoaster that had been.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke ditched his pregnant wife.<em>

_A guy can only take so much and this guy had had enough. Sakura had been a glowing mass of lovingness since she got pregnant and watching her had been amazing. The sun rose to be her spotlight and the moon followed her with admiration. But when the ninth month hit and she was forced on bed rest, the pleasantry she had known had been swallowed by the biggest bitch he's ever seen. Every word out of her snobby little mouth was an insult or a curse or, if it wasn't to tear him down, it was to demand. He hired a new maid daily because they quit nearly instantaneously. He slept in his steady so as not hear her constant complaining about his breathing, the way he sleeps, the way he moves, how much covers she has, how hot it is, how can he sleep when she's miserable, it's his fault, he should be thankful; the list can go on, on what she can complain about within a twenty minute timespan, never mind an hour. _

_Call him an uncaring bastard but he did all he could and now he was giving up. He surrendered. He cannot defeat this enemy. _

_After having a drink at some random bar, Sasuke ventured to where Naruto's chakra burned hoping to hang out, do something to steal his mind away from the curses his wife had embedded into his skull but that had only proved unsuccessful. Naruto was held up in Tsunade's care, apprenticeship for Hokage. He wasn't going to interrupt. He instead tried to find Kakashi. After searching the usual places, he decided to look in the not so usual, like Kakashi's home. To his great surprise when he knocked on the door, Kakashi actually answered it. _

"_Yo." _

_Sasuke was shocked to see him and didn't respond right away. "You're home?" Kakashi allowed him in and awkwardly, Sasuke took unsure steps into the place. He's only been inside his mentor's place a handful of times in his life and never had it been empty. There was usually a party going on. Kakashi had a huge mansion despite his single lifestyle. It had been given to him when he was injured and taken from ANBU. Sasuke had heard the story enough times from Naruto when he was drunk. _

"_How's Sakura?"_

"_Fine. Annoying but fine." _

"_When is the day?"_

"_Last week." Sasuke scoffed. "They're late. I'm beginning to think they aren't mine." Kakashi chuckled, offering him a soda. He shook his head. Then he pulled out a bottle of vodka and Sasuke shrugged taking a seat at the kitchen bar. "Why are you home?" Sasuke questioned. _

"_Where else should I be?" _

"_I don't know. Doing something. You're always doing something."_

"_Believe it or not, Sasuke, I'm getting old."_

"_Tsk. You're thirty something."_

_Kakashi smiled under his mask. "I'm forty-two." Sasuke glared. "Honest."_

"_Whatever. You're not old." Noise shifted behind them and the door opened wide. Sasuke rotated in his chair and found a wide-eyed, barely dressed Anko staring at him in horror. Sasuke smirked catching his teacher's one eye. "See? You're not old."_

_Pounding started on the front door. Anko cursed and slammed the door to the bedroom which only caused humor for Kakashi as he answered it. "Sasuke here?" Kiba's voice instantly infuriated him. He peaked out and found the dog ninja's wide eyes. "Its time." He grinned wickedly. _

_He ran faster than he's ever done in his whole life. He could only imagine what the ANBU that constantly followed him were thinking. No doubt this would go into their daily report. He could care less. He shouldn't have left her. Oh, he could just hear the nagging now. _

_Sasuke flew up the stairs and down the hall, feeling out her chakra signature so well he didn't need any guidance to get to her. Right at the door he reached out before being shoved back by orderlies. "Sir, Sir, you can't go in there."_

"_That's my wife!" He hollered pushing back against them._

"_We understand that, sir, but there is a slight complication and we are taking care of it-"_

_His fighting stilled and he dropped back. "Complication?" He sobered instantly. "What do you mean?"_

"_Everything should be fine. Once she and the babies are out of danger, we will let you in."_

"_What's going on?" Naruto ran up, panting and ranting just as he had been but he swallowed all his rage, grasping onto Sasuke's shoulder. Having the future Hokage present, the woman was finally talkative. _

"_We are in the process of an emergency C-section and once that is through we will be able to let you in. But right now, you are covered in germs and you will leak bacteria into the operating room. We need you to sit down and wait." _

_So they both sat down, numb and helpless. Waiting for the woman they both cared about. Guilt thickened in his belly. "I should have never left her." He admitted. Naruto said nothing to this. No words could console him. He needed his wife to fix what he had broken. If he hadn't gone off he would have been in that room right now, knowing everything that's going on. _

_It took twenty minutes for them to finally come for him and he darted through the doors, careless to their harsh eyes. Sakura's tears were the first thing he saw and fear swelled in his heart. He stopped his hurried pace. He suddenly didn't want to know. He wanted to stay ignorant. His footsteps didn't break however. He continued on to her bedside, listening to her cries, and reached out for her hand. Her green eyes fastened on to him and they sparkled instantly, calming all of his worries promptly. "They're beautiful, Sasuke." She whispered hoarsely. _

_He swallowed, more afraid than anything to get answers to his questions. "Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine."_

"_Are they're okay?"_

"_They're fine." She grinned and reached up to rest a shaking hand upon his cheek, "Are _you_ okay?" Sakura laughed at him, trying to ease the stress upon his brow. _

_The rolling wheels caught his attention and he snapped his gaze up and found his twins tiny little forms wrapped up tight in white cotton, sleeping peacefully with red cheeks and black hair twisted on their heads. He licked his lips. "Never better."_

* * *

><p>Sasuke moved once again and the metallic clinging caught his attention. The chains frustrated him. His children were coming to see him and he was an absolute mess. He turned his black gaze upon his wards. "Get these off me." He ordered. The ANBU stared at him behind their masks, unperturbed. "I trained each of you. Do not presume to believe I don't know who you are." Sasuke slides his eyes to the left. "Except for you. You must be the Council's. Tell them something for me." Sasuke stood straight, strong, with a hard back. He stepped up to the only member of the squad he had yet encountered and the ANBU soldier took the challenge with a cocky air that Sasuke would have loved to flatten. "I'm not dead yet."<p>

The man muttered a short response, "Not yet. "

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, trying to pinpoint the voice but it was impossible. There were hundreds of ANBU and the Root section of it was well known to be dedicated to the Council. Sasuke had never met a Root member for the soul reason they all wished for his death.

"Sasuke-sama." He faced the female ANBU known as Hibari. She unsurely glanced to her other teammates before revealing the key in her palm.

The Root member spoke out, "You will release a killer, girl? Is that what your training was for?"

She shot her cat face over to him. "I'm not going to let his children see him like this. If you got a problem go take it to your masters."

"You're weak." He scoffed, holding a symbol and popping from existence.

The chains fell from his wrists and he rubbed the red from his skin. He looked into her face, "Thank you."

"There's a bathroom around the corner." He nodded and proceeded to get the dried blood from his skin before his sons had time to arrive.

When they finally showed, Sasuke couldn't stop the smile upon his lips. He dropped to his knee upon the tiled floor and embraced them both in his arms, lifting them with him as he stood. They cried pathetically into his shoulder, squeezing him with all of their might. He couldn't believe he had ever thought about leaving their precious little selves behind. All he needed was to see them again. He should have never parted from them to begin with.

"Quiet now." He demanded, rubbing their little backs as he sat down on the bench, settling them beside him. "What have you been doing while I've been gone?"

Itachi jumped off the bench, the first one to clear his tears away as unbridled excitement took it's place, "Kaka-sensei teached us so much, Papa!" He fisted his tiny hands and began punching the air, kicking at invisible enemies.

Little Sasuke slumped in his seat, fisting his eye sockets to clear his tears, "No fighting inside, onii-chan." He mumbled. His big black eyes lifted to find his father's, red and puffy as he revealed, "I don't like Kaka-sensei, Papa."

"And why is that, Sasuke?"

"He's mean!" His tiny chubby arms folded across his chest in frustration.

Sasuke's brows widened his surprise. "Kakashi is my mentor, Sasuke. He trained your mother and me. He was like a father to me. What happened?"

Little Sasuke clamped his mouth shut in his silent upset so Itachi was quick to come over and rest against his legs. "Onii-chan took his book, Papa and the book is very special to Kaka-sensei." Itachi brushed Little Sasuke's hair to calm his temper. Itachi suddenly asked, "Is that blood, Papa?" Little Sasuke giant black orbs landed on the dark splotches on his clothes and Sasuke shifted uneasily.

"Are you okay, Papa?" Tears hurriedly built in Little Sasuke's eyes. "Where's Haha?" He jumped off the bench in suddenly desperation.

Sasuke latched a hold on both of them, pulling them onto his lap. They snuggled right into him. "We're fine. We're both fine." Naruto and Kakashi stepped at the end of the hallway and Sasuke knew his time was up.

This was it. After this, the only time he would ever see his children it would be through bars. He had done too much to get out of it. There was nothing else to be done. He wanted to fix things with Sakura but perhaps it's better this way. Maybe she can move on if they end like this.

He kissed both boys upon their heads, "Go with Kakashi now." They began their wild protests. "Enough." He ordered austerely. His throat constricted as he did so. "Do as I tell you. You will see your mother shortly." Kakashi came up and took each of their miniature hands: Hands that he should be holding. Sasuke took a deep breath in as they stepped out of his hold, out of his reach, out of his sight and were gone from him.

Sasuke head dropped into his hands.

Naruto fell next to him. "I need to know what happen, Sasuke. You have to tell me something." Sasuke leaned back and noticed that the ANBU had been all sent away. Naruto was prepared to hear his speech and he wanted no one else to listen in. "It's just between me and you."

Unable to keep it silent any longer, Sasuke released the pressure of his secrets. "I screwed up, Naruto." He admitted. "I felt different out there. I had no responsibilities. I had nothing to hold me back. I fought to survive and it was amazing." He whispered, staring at the floor. "Sound is different from here. They accepted the fact that I was a traitor. They didn't care that I killed my brother. There was no hate. I thought I could live there. I teamed up with Hebi and was fully convinced I would not return to Konoha."

"Why did you?"

"Why do you think?" Sasuke replied sarcastically. "That wasn't reality. I'm not a young kid anymore. I have responsibilities and I have bonds that I cannot throw away. I will not."

Naruto shook his head. "You are looking at the rest of your life in prison, Sasuke." He was unsure where to go with this. "It might have been better if you stayed."

"I would never be able to see my boys again. Or talk to Sakura. If I have to be locked up then so be it but I would prefer prison to solitude any day. I was alone for the better half of my life. I wouldn't choose that no matter the freedoms."

It was silent for a moment and then suddenly Naruto slapped a powerful hand upon his leg, laughing, "Glad to hear you say that!" He stood jubilant. Sasuke stared at him, completely convinced this wasn't a happy occasion. "Let's keep this between us, okay?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What do you know?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Neji gave us the full report. Everyone signed on and so you're in the clear."

"What do you mean? How can that be?"

"Well, they all say you were forced into a terrible situation given the fact they knew Sakura was your wife. You had to go along with everything. They knew Juugo could manipulate your curse and you didn't want to give them any reason to use it. You attempted on several occasions to try and escape but each plan failed. You waited for the envoy where you picked a fight with the leader in a chance for everyone to escape. You came out the hero, Sasuke."

He shook his head, unwilling to believe it. "I don't understand. Why would Neji do that for me?"

"I doubt it was for you. I think it was for Sakura. But either way, right after he turned in the report he threw me for a loop. He announced that he was leaving the Hyuuga clan and that TenTen, Lee and him would need twenty-four protection for the next couple of years."

Sasuke dropped back against the wall. Dumbfounded, he responded awkwardly, "Can you do that?"

He shrugged. "If I was capable of keeping you alive all this time, they've got nothing to worry about." He eyed his best friend for a moment before slamming a fist in his shoulder, in which Naruto quickly squealed in pain. "What the hell was that for, bastard?" He hissed vehemently rubbing at it.

"You tricked me."

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I needed to know what really happened in case something leeks. I have to cover your tracks, you know. Pay off some people. Kill some people." He giggles at his own joke. "You're really lucky to have a friend like me, Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed miserably. "Yeah."

Naruto eyed him. It wasn't everyday Sasuke admits to something like that. "I thought you'd be a little more relieved. You are being saved from a lifetime in prison, bastard. Well, Sakura still has to sign on. But that won't be a problem once she wakes up."

Sasuke stared at the floor. Why did he sense there might just be a problem?


	16. Until I Don't Love You Anymore

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for the big review count, loved it. Got this out right quick. The lyrics are a little emo but what's Sasuke without it?

**Chap 16 Until I don't love you anymore**

If anyone could tell me how  
>How to go on now<br>I would simply do without you  
>I'd just count the hours... Linda Eder-<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke laid on his side, facing the two sleeping forms of his sons. Little Sasuke snuggled around a white blankey Naruto had given him covered in green frogs, curled into his side while Itachi lay sprawled behind his twin, all limps spread wide with two of them hanging off the bed. Sasuke kept hold of one of his arms to stop him from falling off the bed.<p>

They filled the void of Sakura's missing presence and aside from the twitching; they were better partners than loneliness. He actually slept the last three days, though it took some time to fall asleep. His thoughts kept most of his time from peaceful rest.

As he had predicted, when Sakura woke she had rejected further sight of him. Naruto, unable to deny her anything, denied Sasuke everything. The worst of it is she wasn't signing the report and no amount of cajoling on Naruto's part was doing any good. Having a guy that screws up everything on a constant basis telling HIM that he's 'messed up bigger than anything he's ever done, ever in his entire life, ever', wasn't something Sasuke wanted to hear.

The Council sensed a problem and now Root was sticking around. All they needed to know was that Neji lied in his report and everything will be thrown out and he will be shoved into jail. If Sakura was willing to sell him out, they will be just a foot away. It was dangerous ground and walking on eggshells was on added stress he really didn't need.

Sasuke prodded the boys out of the bed, grumbling and mumbling. From nine to twelve he spent his time at the hospital, praying Sakura would change her mind and allow him a moment of her time. The boys stayed with Kakashi in that allotted timeframe. Sakura wouldn't see the twins either and denying them the first time around had been too much on all three of the boys. He wouldn't go through that again.

Tying Little Sasuke's shoe, he wondered how much longer she would keep this up. "Papa?"

"Ah."

"Does Haha hate us?"

Sasuke sighed lifting his black eyes to watch his son shove his palm into his eye socket, tiredly. "No, son." He pulled at the boy's arm, gaining his attention. "I've explained the reason she will not visit with you. Don't you remember?" Little Sasuke shrugged. Sasuke lifted his son up with one arm, snatching his other shoe. "Itachi, get in here." He yelled upstairs and made his way over to the couch. A few seconds past before feet pounded on the stairs and then a big jump on the last one before Itachi zipped into the living room and nose-dived on the cushions. He directed his question to Itachi as he put the other shoe on his son's foot. "Why won't your mother see you?"

"Because she's mad."

Sasuke grit his teeth. Does Sakura know that by punishing him, she's punishing her sons? Does she care? He may deserve her anger but the twins don't. He finished the knot on Little's Sasuke foot and placed him next to Itachi. They snuggled into one another still tired from being woken up. "Your mother was hurt on the battlefield. She does not want you to see her injury. Her feelings for you are unchanged."

"But when we hurt," Itachi begins. "Haha makes it better." He rubs his eye. "Maybe we can make it better."

Sasuke fixed Itachi's shirt. He didn't know how to reply to that logic. It sounded well put despite it being unrealistic. He didn't doubt they could heal anything. They helped heal him. He looked down at Little Sasuke. "Do you understand?"

Tears built up in his eyes. "I miss Haha. I want her to come back." He buried his head into Sasuke's chest. Itachi followed quickly behind whimpering just the same.

Sasuke rubbed both their heads, becoming more aggravated with Sakura by the moment. "Me too." He murmured.

It was quarter to nine by the time they got to Kakashi and he was waiting outside on his step. It was an odd place but Saskue figured it was because they were late. He usually has them there by eight thirty. They ran off to the playground Kakashi had bought. He apparently has too much money now and no one to spend it on so buying random objects has become a hobby.

Sasuke sat down with him on the step, watching the boys play before asking, "Any news on Yukari?"

His black eye peaked over at him. "I've paid a few ANBU to try and bring her back but she is amazingly stealthy. She has evaded capture for the past three days. A report came in a few hours ago. She was spotted in the Kurama district."

His eyes narrow, "What is she doing there?"

"Running." He answered readily. "She doesn't want to leave but she wants to get away." Kakashi shrugged. "She won't cause any harm."

Sasuke picked a pebble from the floor, flinging it away. "I don't understand." He sighed. "Would she rather I hadn't told her?"

"Give her time. It's a lot to take in."

"It's not a big deal. She didn't know my brother. She hasn't right to judge him."

"It's her father. Whether she knew him or not, his blood runs through her veins. You have had twenty years to cope with what Itachi did. You've had revenge and you've had peace. She will get none. Her family is gone. You are all that she has and you, are the one that killed him. See it from her point of view."

"I'm tired of seeing everything from everyone's point of view. I'm dealing with Sakura's view, my sons' view, her view. Next you'll be coming to me with some sob story about how I'm abusing your friendship."

"Which by the way, I want to talk to you about-"

"Go fuck yourself." Sasuke stood and took a view steps before aggravation stopped him and he glared back, "What?" Kakashi chuckled, his eye twinkling.

Sasuke cursed all the way to the hospital. Of course there wasn't anything he wanted to say. Kakashi was just being a little bitch. He thought he would have to find someone else to babysit the twins and Kakashi was really his only closest friend aside from Naruto that he felt he could trust with his sons. Sakura dropped them off with nearly anyone but he was a little more picker than she.

He waved to numerous soldiers that caught sight of him. A few even came up and offered their condolences for Sakura's injury, going on about how wonderful she is and how much they respect her. Some managed to get on the subject of his imprisonment. They had opinions about everything it seemed. No one agreed with the Council's decision to rip away his curse. He wondered what they said about him behind his back. Who would want a piece of Orochimaru lingering in their village? If it wouldn't steal away his chakra, Sasuke would have gotten it removed a long time ago.

The removal was scheduled for Monday. Five days from now. A member the Hyuuga clan had been designated to do it days ago but because of the upheaval from Neji's sudden resignation, they have shut themselves up behind their stonewalls to figure out a new strategy. He wondered where Neji was hidden away because he hadn't seen one hair of the man since their return.

Climbing the same rigorous stairs, Sasuke nodded his head to the familiar doctors and nurses as he past. The routine was the same. He stayed outside her door patiently till twelve hit and then he picked up his sons to have lunch and have a mid-day training session. By three, they took a short nap and woke to eat a snack. At five they went swimming. By six he dropped them off with Naruto and Hinata while he went back to the hospital for another two hours. He picked them up at eight, gave them a bath and had them in bed by nine.

He did this alone, without Sakura, each day.

Is this what life would have been like had she died? The existence wouldn't have been horrible. He would have been able to get out of bed in the morning but there would have been no way he could ever face the mirror. He would have lived forever replaying the day he lost her.

He has the chance to fix everything that is broken and she is denying him. It's unfair. He is punished enough. If she would meet with him, she would see it for herself.

Sasuke knew something was wrong the moment he noticed the door to her room was open. His footsteps slowed, nearly to nonexistent. There was no ANBU Root lounging around the hall or guarding her door. He stepped inside and saw the empty bed, cleared away and remade for some new occupant. Sasuke turned to the nurse's station. "Where is she?"

Her brows knit. "Your wife, sir?" She questioned him. He's face didn't change, hoping his eyes expressed how stupid her reply was. "She was discharged this morning. She didn't tell you?"

Sasuke spun on his foot and ran down the hall. He wanted so much to use chakra but he didn't dare given the status at which he was being followed. He bolted across the streets and the market, bumping into people and tripping over carts. He jumped steps and fences, crossing over on grass and dirt alike, returning to the Uchiha district in half the time, panting by the time he got to his house. "Sakura?" He hollered stepping into his front pallor. He glanced in the living room, the kitchen, then climbed the stairs two at a time and checked the double bedrooms before going out the back and looking around the yard. But it was empty. Sakura's signature wasn't near.

Clenching his fists, he began his walk to Kakashi's. Where would she be? Where would she go? She would want to see the twins, wouldn't she? Perhaps she wouldn't think he would use Kakashi. Sasuke didn't like her parents. They were old and couldn't properly care for two crazy four-year olds. She would go to Naruto.

Sasuke began another treacherous run again down the many roads to get to the Hokage temple. He swore Konoha has gotten bigger. By the time he got there, he had to stop on the outside and lean up against the side building to take a few big gulps of air, lest Naruto say something to him.

Sasuke was going to have to get use to this. This was going to be how his body was going to react to any stimulation without chakra. He was choosing not to use any because ANBU have been particularly watchful. Any wrong movement and prison is surely going to be his new home. But this is hell. Sasuke coughed up a lung before gaining enough air to climb the many steps to the top of the tower, cursing whoever made the damn building in the process.

He barged in, ignoring the advisor that attempted to stop him. Naruto greeted him with a smile before looking him over, "You okay? You look a little out of breath."

Sasuke glared, "Where's Sakura?"

He beamed. "She's out. And she signed the report." He threw it on the edge of the desk. "I think she did it mostly because she didn't want Root following her around anymore, those pesky dirtbags." He raised a fist in the air, "if I could beat the crap out of every last one of them-"

"Where is she, Naruto?"

Upset about being cut off, he folded his arms, "She was here about an hour ago. They released her early this morning." Sasuke gripped the back edge of the chair, staring at the ground. She had at least two hours on him and she had refused to come home. Was she trying to anger him? "Sasuke. She's still upset."

"It isn't about me anymore." He clenched his teeth, "Why won't she see Itachi and Sasuke? They asked me if she hated them."

"I don't know what she's doing. She seems really mad."

"Well now _I'm_ mad. I was willing to take all the blame for this but there is no reason she should be taking it out on the boys. She needs to grow up and when I find her, it's the first thing I'm going to tell her."

"Sasuke, you're going to screw it up worse."

"Yeah, well. I'm doing fine without her and she seems to be doing fine without me."

"Don't say that."

Sasuke threw himself out of the room. He didn't mean it but Sakura was hurting him by her ignorance. She has refused to see him for the past three days and then the moment she's released from the hospital, instead of coming home like a wife and the mother of his children would have done, she has eluded herself from him. How was that fair? Was that mature? This wasn't a game. He's chasing her around town like a fucking dog. He's has dignity damn it and she's throwing it in the fucking mud.

Sasuke pathetically checked Ino's house. It happened to be on the way home so it's not like it was out of his way. What had been completely out of his way and nearly taken him an hour to get there without chakra was Kiba's place. But he told him she never came by.

By the time he made it back to Kakashi's it was already twelve and the boy's ran up to him full of excitement jumping up and down with big fat smiles on their lips. "Papa, Papa, guess what?" They questioned with jubilation. Sasuke knelled down ready to be shown whatever specimen they most likely caught. "We saw Haha."

His eyes snapped up and caught Kakashi sheepish grin as he scratched the back of his head. He chuckled with a sharp anxious voice, "Well, you see." He began, "She threatened and she's hurt and I can't say no."

Sasuke stood straight, "Where did she go?"

He pointed in two different directions. "Oh, which ever way."

Sasuke slipped chakra into his feet and appeared right in front of his past teacher, gripping him by the collar of his shirt. "I won't ask again." ANBU popped on the premises, hanging on Kakashi's fence, warningly.

Kakashi put up his hands, backing off the ANBU. "She's going to the hot springs."

"That's a lie." Sasuke's sharingan rolled in his socket. "Try again."

Kakashi's arms fell, tired of the game. "I gave her keys to my apartment on the west end of the village. She's going shopping first so it will be a while until she gets there."

So she planned to move out? Was that what she wanted to do? Pretend that they never had a family? Act like they never had a life together? Was that what she was going to do?

Sasuke pushed Kakashi out his hold and found the wide, fearful eyes of his sons. "Let's go." They latched onto his hands careless to his outburst and looked back at their teacher to make sure he was okay and waved goodbye. Kakashi smiled wide, reassuringly.

The day continued as normal. Training, napping, swimming; life went on without Sakura as it had gone on for the past three days. He could do this for the rest of his life. The twins would grow older and school would start and then he would find other things to occupy his time. He didn't need Sakura. He had his sons. If she wanted to split from him, then why should he fight it? He didn't want to be with someone who obviously didn't want to be with him.

At six, he left the twins with Naruto. He warned him he might be a little late, getting across the village without chakra was going to take some time and he didn't know what kind of fight Sakura and him was no doubt going to partake in.

It was a long and quiet journey, one that calmed much of his eerily frustration. The twins were happier than he had seen them and the fact that she had finally gone to visit them eased a ton of his upset. Now it was back to his own damned faults that pestered him. He clenched tight to the dual rings in his pocket. Hopefully by tonight, they'll both be wearing their rings. Everything doesn't have to be perfect. Time will be the only thing that heals this rift between them but he desired some reassurance that she planned on returning to him.

Sasuke turned the corner, only to pull back into the building. He saw her pink hair. It was unmistakable. His heart raced at the thought of speaking to her. He fisted his hands, eyes going to the sky, praying she'll listen to him before running away. Sasuke peaked around the edge of the concrete curve.

There she was: absolutely stunning in a green outfit, a little dressy to just be shopping. She rocked on her feet, her eyes jumping this way and that as she waited for someone. Bags rested on the ground before her from numerous clothing stores. She twisted around and Sasuke was capable of finally seeing her wound. Her injured arm hung useless at her side, wrapped up in a white hosiery. She didn't use the sling that hung around her neck like she should. He wondered what the gash itself looked like but it was hidden beneath her clothes.

A bright smile beamed across her lips, lightening up her face. Sasuke couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. He remembered well the first time he noticed that look. It was the day of their wedding. He'd never forget it. He fastened his eyes to the one she greeted. Ino wrapped her up in a hug, keeping well to stay away from her damaged arm. They gossiped for a moment longer and then Kiba was quick to join them, hugging Sakura and then giving Ino a swift kiss on the lips. He had forgotten Sakura had said they were dating. Sakura and Ino headed into the restaurant, leaving Kiba behind to pick up the multiple shopping bags.

Sasuke was tired of waiting by the time they came out. It was well past eight. Any later and he might as well keep his children tucked at Naruto's place. It's not like the two couldn't handle it but Hinata's nearly nine months pregnant and dealing with twin four year olds probably isn't something she wants to be doing.

They waved goodbye to each other and Sakura's left with her many bags. Her arm still not in it's protective sling. Doesn't she know she is stretching the fragile muscle by letting it hang so carelessly? It doesn't matter how careful she attempted to be, gravity will effect such a wound terribly. She should know that. She's being stubborn because she thinks she knows everything. It's ridiculous.

Sasuke followed far behind. It's dark out, in a neighborhood that she was an unfamiliar stranger and injured looking like she has money. She was an easy target for any dirt bag to take advantage of. His eyes darted this way and that, trying to spot any potential predators. When his eyes landed back on Sakura, he found her missing.

Panic set in. He rushed up ahead at the crossroad he had last seen her. Her bags were tossed aside in black alley with a few bits of merchandise sprawled across the ground. Sasuke's heart flipped wildly as he knelled down in front of it, looking further back and seeing nothing but darkness the deeper in it went. Without chakra, he couldn't sense anything. He was blind and ignorant.

A kunai presses against the side of his jaw. His eyes widen. "If you took time to notice, pervert, I'm a Ninja. Let me guess, you saw my arm and thought I'd be easy." She tightened the pressure. "Guess again."

Sasuke smirked and felt a breath of relief as he rose his hands up in surrender. "You've never been easy." Sakura gasped and prepared to run but Sasuke spun on his knee, snatching her hand, keeping her still. The kunai cluttered to the ground before them, forgotten. He looked up at her from his kneeled position and met the furious gaze of her eyes for the first time. "Hello, Sakura."


	17. Maybe

Kk everyone, thanks for the reviews, enjoy this chapter and enjoy your weekend!

**Chapter 17- Maybe**

Maybe it's just me.  
>Couldn't you believe that everything I said and did<br>wasn't just deceiving?  
>And the tear in your eye,<br>and your calm, hard face  
>makes me wish that I was never brought into this place.<p>

* * *

><p>A kunai presses against the side of his jaw. His eyes widen. "If you took time to notice, pervert, I'm a Ninja. Let me guess, you saw my arm and thought I'd be easy." She tightened the pressure. "Guess again."<p>

Sasuke smirked and felt a breath of relief as he rose his hands up in surrender. "You've never been easy." Sakura gasped and prepared to run but Sasuke spun on his knee, snatching her hand, keeping her still. The kunai cluttered to the ground before them, forgotten. He looked up at her from his kneeled position and met the furious gaze of her eyes for the first time. "Hello, Sakura."

* * *

><p>Sakura didn't deem a wordy reply. She allowed her fist to pull back and smash across his cheek to express all she needed to convey. His hold loosened only enough for her to slip away but Sasuke was not about to lose her just yet. Chakra enveloped him; he wouldn't have stayed conscious from such a brutal blow otherwise. He got to his feet and shuffled after her, grasping tight her bicep shoving her brutally to the wall. Upon hearing her hiss of pain, Sasuke's eyes widened landing straight upon her wound. Her hand enveloped her shoulder, nursing it as her green orbs connected with his accusingly.<p>

Releasing his grip, he placed both his hands against the wall on each side of her so she could not slip away. Now that he had her, however, he was quickly realizing, he didn't know how to start. He didn't beg. He wasn't one to express vivid emotions that dwelled in him. Sasuke rarely ever said much but this was one of those times where he had to be the one to do the talking.

A kunai caught their attention. Stabbing into the barely lit sands of the alleyway, it's yellow ribbon swayed until it hung loosely and dead. Sasuke's eyes flickered up to the rooftops but the darkness was so prevalent he saw only the twinkling stars. The warning however wasn't lost. The ANBU were subtly telling him to back off. His teeth clenched and with composed raged, he pushed himself from his wife, taking a few mitigated steps away, hanging his head. It would take a moment to relieve the tension they have caused.

Sakura voice startled him, "Do you mind?" She screamed up at them, "My husband and I are having a fucking discussion. Go stop war or destroy an enemy camp, do something important in your life, besides following me. I'm going to report you to the Hokage!" His brows knit. Why was she supposing they were after her? "Damn Root." She mumbled.

Sasuke's eyes flipped up then. Root was still following her? Why did he assume they would stop after she signed the report? Was there nowhere safe anymore?

Her attention was suddenly upon him and he found her green orbs glittering in the far away light of the street. "I don't have anything to say to you right now." She turned her back.

"Then listen." He barked harshly. She sighed with aggravation and leaned back against the side way. "You're problem is with me, Sakura. Leave the boys out of it. Denying your own sons? Do you know the hell they went through? The first day they wouldn't stop crying because their own mother wouldn't see them."

A little smile edged on her lips: A smug smirk that Sasuke would have loved to smack off her lips. His muscles went rigid at the sight of it. "How did that make you feel, Sasuke?" His brows knit. "Angry? Bitter? Helpless? Powerless? Did it keep you awake at night?" She pushed herself from the wall and sauntered in front of him. "For twenty-four hours, I battled with myself. I couldn't believe you would forsake everything that we've been through for something so superficial. I held onto my ring and I remembered every moment we shared and I told myself how foolish I was being." She bowed her head. "But the more hours that past and the more you failed, all I kept thinking of was the children. What was I going to tell the children? How would they get through this?" Tears so quickly built in her eyes and her lip quivered. Sasuke held himself from reaching out to her, "Itachi looks just like you. He would see you in himself all the time. Little Sasuke was named after you, would he change it out of shame?" She sniffed and forced her tears back with a deep inhale of breath, looking him deadly in the eye. "You didn't just betray me, Sasuke. You betrayed them."

It was his turn to speak and he needed something to keep her here. "I was scared, Sakura." The admittance alerted her. "My father bred me to be the best. He paid me of little attention until my sharingan came into existence and even then, I was useless until I learn jutsu. My whole life has been based off my ability and my chakra. When they take my curse, they will take everything. What sort of man will I be then? My sons will look at me and see only disappointment-"

"You're wrong! They don't love you for your chakra, Sasuke."

"They don't understand yet, but when they do, do you think they will be proud? They will only speak of who I once was. Of the man I once was. I latched onto an 'out'. I thought it was freedom, Sakura. My intention was never to leave you or the boys."

"You're intention doesn't matter. You could have talk to me, Sasuke. I'm a medical ninja, don't you think I might have been able to find a way around this? You're best friend is the hokage. Why don't you tell him what's going on? The problem is, you don't trust him and you don't trust me. This whole thing could have been prevented if you would have just talked to me. Now I don't know who you are anymore. The man I married couldn't have done what you did. His children mean much more to him than power." She pushed passed him to get at her bags, sniffing as she did so, crying in the darkness.

Was there really nothing else to say? Would she not open her eyes and see that he had suffered enough in her absence and no amount of punishment that she dished out compared to the amount he provided himself? Sasuke kneeled down, attempting to help with the bags but she roughly ripped them from his hand. He hardened himself from her rage. "At least take the house. I should be the one to leave." Having her in the house meant knowing where she was. She was not safe out here in this foreign town, injured as she was.

She shook her head violently, "You don't realize it, huh?" She scoffed. "I built a world around you, to protect you from everything that could harm you." Tears fell brutally. "The compound, the Uchiha compound, it's yours, Sasuke. The house and everything in it, it was all for you. And the children." She struggled, her throat constricting against terrible sobs, "They are for you. I knew your life wouldn't be easy but I've tried so hard to make it the best one." She toughened suddenly, "But apparently I've only imprisoned you." Sasuke tried to stretch out to her but she backed up away from his hand, "I'm done being your warden."

Sasuke watched her leave from his squatted position, defeated. There was no chasing after her. There were no words that would fix it.

He was losing his wife.

The walk home was long, terribly lonely, and bitter. How many times had he done something so stupid he expected Sakura to leave? He'd come home and imagine all her clothes packed and in bags. He'd have nightmares of the boys being ripped away from him, crying out and reaching for his hands in their distress but he'd be unable to grasp ahold of their tiny fingers as Sakura left him. Yet she never did. Forgiveness was always in her eyes. There had been no such thing tonight. Only malice and pain reflected in her green orbs.

Sasuke didn't attempt to pick up the twins. From the angle of the moon it was eleven or so and they would have been put to bed hours ago. He returned to an empty house with a heavy heart. He stood in his foyer listening to the silence. It reminded him of the days he spent mourning the death of his family. In the old dwelling where blood had soaked the walls, he laid beside the chalk outlines of his parents' bodies and there was nothing but the water fountain trickling away.

Sasuke climbed the woodened steps and removed most of his clothes, being careful with the rings in the pockets of his pants. He stared at them a moment before placing them on his nightstand. He collapsed in bed landing roughly on his stomach and curling the pillow into his face hoping to bury the thoughts in his head and drown himself in sleep. But the emptiness beside him where Sakura should be distracted him and the eerie silence echoed and increased only louder.

* * *

><p>Naruto yawned widely, groaning and moaning, twisting and turning, denying the need to wake. Smacking his lips and scratching in obscene places, he rolled to spoon his pregnant wife before he had to get up and face the trying days of Hokage-hood. His eyes snapped open upon finding a pillow between his legs instead. Panic set in, "Hinata?"<p>

Forty Narutos took chase to track her down, spilling out of the bedroom on top of each other, pushing in all random directions, screaming her name, shaking the windowpanes and walls as they jumped from the banisters to the bottom floors and out the back, through bedrooms and out windows.

Until they found her comfortably sitting by the pool with Sakura and the twins enjoying and nice, calming, relaxing breakfast that was currently being ripped to shreds by the massive force of his clones.

Hinata forced a peaceful smile that cracked under her stammer. "Naruto, darling." She rubbed her big belly to remind herself not to get upset. "Won't you join us?"

The subtly of her upset was not lost. The clones disappeared instantly and he apologized profusely, "I thought something happened. I got scared. Are you okay? Is the baby okay? Do you need anything? Do you want me to rub your feet? Want me to-"

"Please sit down." She sweetly offered, pointing to a chair.

He sat.

Sakura patted him on the back. "Videotape everything. I don't want to be there but I will love to watch it." The joke was lost on him as he got himself a plate a food from the table, going about how hungry he was.

Sakura watched the twins swim, running in and out of the water to jump back in again. They screamed for her to watch every move they made. She laughed at their banter, loving every minute of being in their presence. They wanted her to join but it was impossible with her injury. Bitterness welled up inside her as she fisted her right hand, forcing pain. She was so sick of being wounded, and it's only been a few days. Everyone treated her like an invalid. Holding a door open for her, carrying her bags, asking her if she need help. No, she could do everything she's always done. It was just a little harder but it wasn't impossible.

"You talk to Sasuke?" Naruto asked openly. Hinata quickly chastise but he had always been right in the middle of their lives so it's not like it was completely out of character.

"Yes. It didn't go so well." She admitted, leaning her head back, keeping her eyes on the boys.

"Well, he's the love of your life, you're married to him, you got kids with him, you kind of have to forgive him."

She scoffed, "The hell I do. I don't understand how you can't be mad about this."

"I was at first. But he's realized what he's done, Sakura. He's hurting. Hell, I thought he was going to cry waiting for you in the hospital. He really loves you."

"I know." She murmured. "But sometimes. It's not enough."

The sliding glass door slid open and Sasuke stepped out, his eyes going straight for Sakura. The boys hollered upon seeing him, climbing out of the pool, sopping wet. They ran to him and he smiled upon their greeting lifting Little Sasuke in his arm while Itachi ran off to show him how he could jump and spin at the same time.

"Did you eat?" He questioned the little boy.

"I know how to feed my children." Sakura replied instantly.

Sasuke glanced at her shortly before he placed the kid back upon his feet, "Go get your brother. Kakashi is waiting for you." Little Sasuke ran off screaming for Itachi.

"I want to take them today."

Hinata pulled at Naruto's arm dragging him inside even as he grabbed for more food.

Sasuke peeled at his wet shirt waiting for the sliding glass door to shut before he replied. "Fine. But your bitchiness needs to go. I don't want them to be subjected to it."

She twisted her lips into a tight smiling frown, "Fine." She slapped her fork on her plate. "We should make a schedule so they aren't tossed around. They need stability. I will have physical therapy everyday starting Monday at ten-"

"Sakura." He cut her off. "Are we really doing this?" His fisted the edge of the chair, refusing to meet her eyes.

A thick weight filled her chest and guilt, sadness and terrible hurt bubbled in her heart. She tightened herself. Tears wouldn't come no matter what. "I need time." She replied emotionlessly. "So yes." She flicked her eyes to the children who were drying themselves off, helping each other. It made the pain ease a little. "I would like to have them from twelve to six."

"That's fine." He left the table, saying nothing more as he went to his sons with the bag of their clothes.

Sakura rubbed a stray tear. She wasn't the bad guy in this. It wasn't her fault. She wasn't the one that destroyed this family. Why does it feel like she was? Sasuke would have left everyone. He would be in Sound right now, caring little to the devastation that would have been left in his wake. He wouldn't be facing any of the pain and hurt he would have caused.

Is that were the line in drawn? Was it the fact that he was here now that made the difference?

For the boys, it might not make any sense. But she had been the one stuck in an enemy cell while Sasuke was making friends. She had been the one to watch as he slowly picked a different side. That mattered. It all mattered.

Sakura had situated her entire life around him, doing everything she could in her power to make a world where he felt loved and safe, working vigilantly to surround him with everything that would make him feel accepted and wanted. To learn that what he saw was only the hopelessness, what he heard was the disgust, and what he felt was the hate; burned her far worse than the wound in her shoulder.

Everything she had worked up to till now, had been destroyed by his disregard. He threw out their entire lives for a false pretense that Sound would be a better life. Sound?! The thought of it drove her crazy.

Sakura understood that the removal of his curse would cause the elimination of his chakra. The fact that he admitted to be scared, affected her, she couldn't deny that. It was probably a factor to the whole ideal that Sound would save him. She couldn't imagine what life would be like without chakra and for someone like Sasuke who values such a thing so closely, losing it would be like losing both legs. She would fight for it too. But the difference between him and her, she would have asked for help. She would go to Naruto or himself, or anyone willing to listen. Sakura hated asking for help just as much as anyone but for something that is completely out of her ability, help would be necessary.

Itachi ran to her side, slamming up into her arm. She hadn't been paying attention so it had been her fault but her reaction was purely instinct. She shoved him harshly and he tripped falling back on his butt, "Damn it." She held her wound, tears producing in her orbs quickly as it radiated down through her appendage.

"I'm sorry, Haha." Itachi murmured quickly, sadness choking in his throat.

She felt the grown up hand of Sasuke as he pushed her back against the chair. She looked up at him, forcing a smile, "I'm fine." She looked down at her son. Tears dripped down his chubby cheeks. "It's okay. I didn't mean to yell at you. You just got to be careful okay?" He nodded dramatically as Little Sasuke knelled down beside him, brushing his hair to sooth his cries.

Her husband peeled away her shirt to expose the wound. There was no gauze for the skin itself was closed up due to chakra healing but it was muscle tissue and ligaments that took months to grow back and recover.

She looked up at him as he anazyed whatever he could make out. She noticed the dark shade under his eyes, slightly swollen from the lack of sleep. Having him so close to her without yelling and anger in her bones, she was reminded of the love she felt for him. The tears dripped over her cheeks and she was glad to blame it on the pain.

"Have you been icing it?"

Sakura snatched his hand, fixing her shirt. "I can take care of myself."

"But are you?" He stepped back, glaring down at her. Disregarding her, Sasuke squatted down to Itachi. "You both have to be very careful with your mother's arm. You cannot touch it. Do you understand?"

From this angle, Sakura saw Sasuke's black and mutilated curse. The very thing that has come between them time and time again. The sight of it sent a sickness in her belly that curled her lip. The day he left when they were kids it was because of that disgusting thing. It ruined their lives. And now, so many years later, it is once again fucking everything up. When will it be over?

"Come here, Itachi." Sakura called and the little boy clambered to his feet with a shamed bowed head. She wrapped him up in her good arm holding him close and he engulfed her with both of his tiny ones apologizing again. "Go inside and use the bathroom." They protested but she pointed stubbornly.

Sasuke returned to the sack of clothes. He folded their bathing suits up in silence, hanging them on the back of chairs to dry in the sun. He zipped up the bag, snatching it up, refusing eye contact with her as if she was the one ruining his life. Dropping it in the chair beside her, Sakura looked up at him. "When is it happening?"

He was silence for a moment, fiddling with the zipper, folding up a towel. "Monday at two."

She stood, adjusting her arm in the nook of the sling, stepping up and placing the bag over her shoulder. His eyes finally lifted and caught hers. "Are you going to say goodbye or you going to just take off in the middle of the night?" She was proud that her voice didn't betray the emotion inside her. She must be getting stronger, or perhaps colder.

She was surprised by the amount of hurt that reflected in his gaze. "Drop them off here at 3. I'll be here at 330. If we do that, we won't have to see each other." He turned his back, "And you can save your little snide comments for someone who fucking cares to listen."


	18. Someday

Author's Note: thanks for the reviews guys, we are almost at an end here, so I hope you enjoy this one.

A little MATURE reading hehe.

**Chapter 18-Someday**

Cause maybe someday We'll figure all this out. We'll put an end to all our doubt. Try to find a way to just feel better now and Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud. We'll be better off somehow, Someday -Rob Thomas

* * *

><p>"Sasuke!"<p>

Of course, Sasuke heard his name. He heard his name the first three times Naruto hollered it over the distance between them, but that didn't mean Sasuke was going to stop his lethargic pace to wait for the bumbling fool. He no doubt wanted to talk about Sakura and Sasuke obviously didn't want to have _that_ conversation.

It was however inevitable for the stumbling man to finally catch up to him. Sasuke's eyes were to the sky in subtle aggravation hearing Naruto's murmured curses as he tripped on his own Hokage robes that were being dragged behind him as he struggled to put on his last remaining shoe while he hopped alongside him. "Oi." Naruto greeted with a grin, gathering up his clothes in a tight role. "So how'd it go?"

Sasuke pretended to be ignorant. "How'd what go?"

Naruto nudged him with giddiness, "Your talk with Sakura. You guys make up yet?" He winked and flexed his eyebrows.

"No." He flatly responded.

Naruto deflated, "No? What do you mean no? Why?" Sasuke shrugged. "I don't get it. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

Naruto stared a while longer but Sasuke ignored his gaze, keeping his eyes on the sand he kicked with his feet. It wasn't until Naruto gripped his shoulder he whipped his head up, stopping his pace and meeting his best friend's orbs. "Listen, Sasuke." He whispered softly. "Root's digging. A few of them are heading to Sound right now. I did what I could with our relationship there but they might get to someone I didn't. All that's happening with Neji and Hinata about to give birth and the damned Hyuuga clan, my forces are pretty thin. I can't stop them. If all of this wasn't happening at the same time-"

"Don't worry about me, Naruto." He picked off his friend's hand, forcing it to fall.

"But."

He spun away, "You take care of Hinata." He gave a backhanded wave continuing in the direction of his home, which was in the opposite direction of the Hokage temple.

Sasuke knew there was still a chance he'd get screwed over for what he'd done. It only made sense he would be. Karma always seemed to catch up to him. He was unsurprised and therefore nonplused by this news. Root will find something and it will be the end of him. He will get to keep his chakra after all. How very lucky of him.

He stepped into his home, empty as it was and stepped all around it's confines. His feet echoed against the wood panels of the floorboards. He gazed upon pictures and little trinkets his sons had brought home from random events and remembered each one vividly and lovingly. Each moment had been filled with laughter and their childish giggling and their wonderful essence. It was becoming obvious that within each picture he was in, chakra had not been required. Only his presence.

A knock on the door stole his attention away and he found Kakashi greeting him with a slight wave. "The boys went with Sakura." He explained shortly.

"Oh." Kakashi nodded lightly scratching his head, "Good. Would you come with me?"

His brows knit, "Where?"

He chuckled, "Jail?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke followed behind dutifully with his arms crossed over his chest. A fatherly expression forced upon his features as his eyes flickered this way and that. It was a small jail, not the type that he is always forced into. It's for ninjas that either get drunk or get overly upset in a gambling match. They can't be placed in civilian jail cells for obvious reasons but they aren't sent to the high-tech prisons that he knows so well either.<p>

There she was, Yukari, laid out on a small bunk, curled in a ball with her back to the light. The key turned in the lock and she instantly sat up in alert but upon seeing him, she deflated and returned to her position. He stepped inside, having it shut behind him.

Gazing around, he was a little upset by the accommodations. She was fifteen; she shouldn't be in a dwelling like this. "Nice place." He stated, leaning against the opposite wall.

"Go away."

"No."

She flung herself into a sitting position, staring at him. "I don't want to talk to you." Sasuke crossed his arms, declaring he didn't care. Her gaze dropped, picking at her black pants. "They gonna let me out?"

"Yes." She bounded to her feet and stood by the door, "But you are going to talk first."

Yukari flipped her wide eyes, "You're keeping me trapped here with you? There's nothing to talk about. You killed my dad and my dad was a murderer. You're both murderers." She rubbed her face. "I don't understand you people. I don't understand how everyone can just forgive him." Tears came rapidly. "How can they forgive you? The more people I asked, the more I hated you." She buried her face in the cot, crying harshly. "Everyone loves you and no one cares anymore about what happened. But I care! We're murderers! It's in my blood. " Her voice muffled against the blankets but it echoed in the confinement of the cell.

Sasuke wondered if this would be what his sons will say one day. He didn't think they would ever have such wild thoughts. But if they grew up without a father, he wouldn't be around to quell the pestering doubts. They needed him to understand the Uchiha history. They needed him to help with the bloody past. He wanted to be the one to teach them. Sakura was a great mother but she wasn't a Uchiha.

If Root found someone in Sound to testify against him, he'd be taken away from Yukari, his children, and Sakura. He wouldn't be there. It wouldn't matter anymore if he had his chakra. It would be useless and would be manipulated by the Council. He would become a weapon of mass destruction, operated for war. Blood would riddle through the Uchiha name just as it has before and all that he has done to wash it clean will be forfeited. That is the future, if he doesn't do something about Root.

Sasuke waited until her cries settled enough. "Itachi killed many people. That I will never deny. He was a murderer. But do you know what else he was?" Yukari rubbed at her face, her body shaking in quiet cries. "My brother. He was a friend. A comrade. A loyal soldier. A son. And A father." She sniffed, rubbing at her nose, peaking a black eye at him. "You judge what you do not understand. You came in search of a family and you have one. It's not what you were looking for but it's all you have. I can tell you everything there was about your father. I can explain the reasons why you have such skill as a ninja. I can improve your abilities in your sharingan. I can help you become better than Itachi ever was. And we can both share what it is left of my brother's life. "

She cleared her though before gaining the courage to speak. "You miss him."

"Every day."

"I miss my mother." She whimpered. Hiding her face, she whispered. "I really wanted you to be my dad."

He shook his head, "I am not so good a man as Itachi. You will learn this and you will be proud of who you are and who he is." Pushing himself off the wall, "Now will you stop this rebellion and come home?"

She hesitation sat up, clenching the sheets. "I'm still welcome? I called you a murderer."

Sasuke snorted signaling to the soldier waiting outside the cell. "I've been called worse things. Particularly by my wife." He mumbled. Sasuke stared back at her waiting for her decision. Slowly she smiled and rose from the cot hurrying out. He sighed thankful. Anymore uncharacteristic words forced from his lips and he would have smashed his head into a wall. Teenager emotions, especially female teenager emotions he never thought he would have to deal with. He is completely unprepared.

On the walk home, she went on a one-sentence tangent on her four-day adventure through the world of Konoha. He thought only Naruto was capable of holding so much air in his lungs and that was only possible because of the beast inside of him but apparently, she had such a talent too. So many words past through her lips in ten minutes that he wasn't quite sure that his brain managed to process them all despite how hard he tried. Mind you, he did actually try. This was his newly met niece, he wanted to learn about her but as the walk continued and her mouth didn't stop his patience waned. The clouds were exceedingly cumbersome today. Shikamaru must be somewhere about having a good day.

Entering the house, he stood stock still spotting his wife staring at the mantel in the living room. Yukari's mouth finally snapped shut and awkwardly stood beside her uncle with her finger twisting in her hair. He turned to her, "Will you visit the boys? They are at Naruto's house." She nodded unsurely, backing up and shutting the door tight.

Sasuke stepped forward, his bare feet striking carpet upon coming with fifteen feet of his wife. Her back was to him but he could see she held a photo frame in her hand. Their marriage photo, the only one he allowed. She had gotten a hundred copies of it and past it to all of her friends. Her parents had a ten by ten hung on their wall. He hated that image.

"Why are you here?" He broke the silence.

He heard a sniff, soft and barely audible. His brows knit. Sakura turned around. She had been crying but she had managed to rub away the residue. The only thing she couldn't hide was the red of her orbs. All the anger she had built up inside of him earlier fled upon her face. "It's umm." She swallowed. She is on the verge of the tears now. Something must have happened today. He took a step forward. "It's pretty much impossible taking care of four year old twins with a busted arm." Water rolled down her cheek as her lip quivered. She shook her head. "Itachi fell and split his little knee." She whimpered, "And I couldn't heal him because I have no chakra." Sasuke took yet another step. "And I couldn't even lift him up in my arms and hold him as he cried. All the parents looked at me like I was a horrible person." Sasuke embraced her, gripping her pink hair in his hand. Her good arm wrapped around him, clenching harshly to his shirt.

He sighed with relief. The walls between them have broken and she was allowing him in her life again. She needed him as much as he needed her. She cried against his neck, "I can't do this alone, Sasuke."

He shook his head against her, leaning back to catch her eye. "You won't have to."

Sakura nodded sniffing, attempting to retract her tears, using her good arm to wipe the pathetic wetness from her skin. "The medication makes me so damn sensitive." Her cheeks reddened from embarrassment, hanging her head. His palm cupped her face, forcing her gaze back up to meet his. His thumb rubbed at the tears. "We'll figure out something with your chakra." He kissed her lips once. "I promise." He pressed their lips together again and didn't pull away, finding her tongue quick enough, her hand delving in his hair.

Would she be angry if he attempted to further this moment? The kids were out of the house and they were alone after so long of fighting, was it wrong of him to desire her? His fingers graced her neck, rolling down her spine, resting upon her hip. The ball was in her court. He was fine with making out with her and being this close to her without the constant bickering. If she wanted more, she would have to initiate it.

She pulled back alerting him and his hands fell to his waist side, feeling as a dog being chastised. "What about the kids?"

Sasuke smirked, gripping her hand as he sat on the couch. Helping her, she straddled his lap, content. She flicked black strands from his face and he kissed the back of her knuckles. He was careful to remove the sling from around her neck first then his fingers unbuttoned her shirt. She stared at him with her bright green eyes, desire building every second he continued the slow and delicate process. Nothing could be rushed. She was injured. The whole process that normally is fast paced and brutal is now required to beat at a different drum. Her breathing increased ten-fold, her chest heaving, her nails dug into his forearm, gripping him, demanding silently to hurry. He smirked, meeting her gaze. She grinned back. This turned into a wicked game. Who would break first?

Slowly, deliberately sluggish, Sasuke dragged her shirt off one arm and then the next, letting the fabric drop to the floor behind them. Her bra hugged her bosoms tight and as usually, Sasuke left such clothe for last. A hand traveled down her neck, fingers dipping between the valley of her breasts, and over the fabric he found the tip of her nipple, hard and pressing against his fingertip.

Sakura leaned up and captured her lips with his, their tongues swirling as his whole hand cupped breast, kneading and pinching hard, causing a soft moan to escape. She pulled at his own shirt and after several moments of non-complying, he finally lifted enough off the couch and helped her pull it off. Her mouth descended on his neck, his collarbone, and finally her teeth caught his nipple and she heard him hiss. He twisted her own in response and she pulled back, glaring, meeting his own. "I'm injured. I'm not dead."

"It's called foreplay. Some people actually do this."

"Some people maybe. Not us."

Sasuke grit his teeth. "Any action we perform will hurt you."

"We won't know until we try."

Sasuke rested his head back against the couch, his eyes shoved to the side. He wanted to, sure, but how could he do so when he knew it would put her in pain? He caused her injury to begin with. The days apart had only been the worst he's ever experienced. The only thing he wanted now was to continue and please her in numerous ways. But it wasn't feasible.

Her arm wrapped around his neck as she forced his attention back to meet her lips. Their tongues clashed and his hands roamed up and down her back, sliding along her thighs and squeezing her breasts harshly together, pulling the fabric down to roll the nipples between his fingertips. Soon she departed and they panted against one another. "Make everything go away. Make it right between us. Love me as you have always loved me."

Tucking a few strands of her pink hair from her face, he swallowed, "If I hurt you, I'm stopping." She nodded.

Sasuke lifted them to their feet and together they climbed the stairs, rebuilding the shattered walls of their marriage with a more sturdy and sound foundation than the one before it.

* * *

><p>Sakura's thumb rolled the ring around her finger. Her heart pounded still after an hour of resting. Sasuke had left a while ago, placing their rings back upon their fingers and explaining he'd be back with the kids by seven. It was only six thirty. She still had time to get dressed and cook dinner. But she didn't want to do anything but enjoy the withering sensations.<p>

Her damaged arm rested on a propped pillow and with proper care, she had felt little to it during their session of 'healing'. A grin fastened to her lips and she felt flush all over remembering the numerous positions they had found that worked. Sasuke was a qualified lover as always. She knew him to be a skilled man but to work with a disability such as hers, it was humbling to witness. He put such care into each movement. He touched her as if she was glass and yet knew when to amplify his efforts, making her feel less like breakable crystal and more like a rare and indestructible diamond.

Her smile drifted though. It saddened her to realize how much he regretted Sound. It was all about his Chakra. He would never leave Konoha. He was completely terrified of losing his abilities and that made him rash and impulsive. She saw that now more than anything. Sasuke regrets very little. He did not regret leaving Konoha when he was younger, nor did he find such a feeling when he killed his brother. But he felt it severely now. Asking for help was easier for her. He was not so apt at it.

A knock at the front door forced her quickly to her feet. Naked as she was it took a long while to put on a robe so she screamed down, "I'm coming!" With a few curses and sudden hisses of pain, she managed to wrap herself up in a furry shawl keeping her arm tucked against her naked chest and hurried down the steps.

The door busted open just then anyway. "Haha!" The twins yelled in unison running toward her, catching her just as she got to the last stair.

Naruto sheepishly smiled holding their bag in one hand while the other scratched his head. "Sorry, tried to hold them off long as I could. Didn't know what you guys were doing." He glanced around and noticed the shirts on the floor by the couch. "Good thing." He grinned.

Sakura reddened instantly. She sat at the bottom step while the twins undid their shoelaces with intricate care, helping each other out. "Where's Sasuke?"

Yukari came up behind Naruto, "With you obviously." She scrunched up her nose in distaste eyeing the living room. "Gross."

She disregarded her comment, "No. He left over an hour ago to pick you guys up."

Naruto and Sakura stiffened and they connected with one another as years of torment filled their bellies with undeniable dread.

"He's gone."


	19. A Desert in the Heart

**Okay guys this is it, thank you for waiting patiently. Hope you enjoy the last chapter! Loved the reviews and my readers! Enjoy**

**Chap 19- Last Chapter**

* * *

><p>Life goes on. No reason to get upset. No point in crying about it. What's that going to do? She's has a family. She's has two little boys that need her. This isn't about her anymore. It is about them and their memories and their life. What they will remember when they are older is only happiness. They won't remember being abandoned or left behind. They wont' remember a father that couldn't hack it. They'll forget him. They'll simply move on.<p>

Sakura stared at the twins sleeping in their beds. It was the middle of the night. Sasuke was missing for six hours but perhaps 'missing' was the inappropriate term. It was a hopeful word and let's get this straight Sakura was not hopeful. Sasuke was gone. He left her. He left them and there would be no coming back from this.

She wasn't angry. No, she wasn't disappointed either. She was emotionless. There was a stone in her heart and it did not beat. There was ice for her tears so she could not cry. And there was a frog in her throat and so she could not scream. She could only smile and whisper to her boys and make faulty promises.

What stopped her from ripping off her ring, from going into their bedroom and throwing every single piece of his existence from this house? It wouldn't do any good. No, this place is Sasuke. No matter what she did to it, every piece, down to the wood that ingrains into the stair, drenches Sasuke. She would move instead. Come morning she would find somewhere else to lay. Tonight, she wouldn't sleep.

And about the ring? What about the piece of him that's inside of her? She could simply move to displace him. She couldn't find a new body to live in. No, she was stuck forever connected to a man that left her behind. She didn't hate him. She loved him too much to hate him.

As a machine, she climbed down the stairs, ignoring every picture that lay upon the walls. Yukari sat in the kitchen, not as easy to pacify as little boys. Sakura ignored her. She had no obligation to the child. She had no love.

Sakura reached above the refrigerator, snatched her hidden bottle of sake, and dropped it hard on the table before taking a seat herself and pouring a drink, taking a quick swing.

Yukari attempted to reach her, "He's coming back."

Sakura only chuckled, bitterly.

She tried again. "He promised."

Sakura mockingly smiled.

Yukari sighed, twirling a piece of purple hair between her fingers, "I believe in him. Just because you've given up, doesn't mean I'm going to."

Sakura shifted her injured arm comfortably on her lap. She poured herself another shot before directing her green gaze upon her young ward, "I met your father once." She pursed her lips, "Well kind of, it was a copy or something. Anyway. He was certainly a beast if I ever saw one."

Yukari snapped to her feet, "You hurt now, Sakura, but it's no reason to hurt others."

Sakura watched her go with a passive expression before taking the swing of sake, feeling it burn in her chest, welcoming the feeling, any feeling other than the emptiness that was dwelling in the pit of her stomach.

Her thumb played with the jewel around her finger. The day of the wedding was coming to mind and even though it wasn't something she wanted to think of it, it replayed much against her will.

* * *

><p><em>The groom was missing. How typical on the day of their wedding he decides to go missing. She would normally panic but Sakura had learned to quell her anxiety. There was no escaping Konoha. Despite it seeming a nuisance to him, it was a reassurance for her. He couldn't leave, even if he wanted too. So dressed in her white gown, alone, at Sasuke's house, up in the spare bedroom, she waited. Kakashi and Naruto were out searching. Tsunade was down in the kitchen drinking. She would much rather be alone right now anyway. Ino would only be cursing. Her parents would be trying to talk her out of it. It would have been a nuisance if she had a bridal party. <em>

_When he did arrive, she wasn't upset. Sasuke does things on his own time. He showed. That was all that mattered. A knock on her door woke her from her nap. She needn't be told it was time, she knew he'd come back. There was not a doubt in her mind Sasuke loved her. _

_As she exited out the back, there he stood at the end of the aisle, completely composed, as if he wasn't four hours late. He smirked, proud, smug, and arrogant. He couldn't have looked more gorgeous in his black kimono. It made her grin in wild ecstasy. Time was nothing. She would wait forever. For who else was meant for him but her?_

* * *

><p>Knocking on the door startled her and she bolted from her seat quickly followed by Yukari. Naruto however couldn't wait any further and came inside, followed by Kiba and Kakashi. He busted out, "We found him." He gripped Sakura's arm and held her close.<p>

She was catatonic in her shock, unsure how to respond.

Kakashi was quick to explain, "But we can't reach him."

Kiba continued. "ANBU tracked him for the most part but then he lost them. I caught his scent and it led straight into the Hyuuga compound."

With such grave faces, Sakura eyed the three of them with concern masking her guilt. "What's he doing there?"

Naruto bowed his head, his hands dropping away as he went to sit on the front steps. "It's my fault." He dropped his head in his hands. "I told him Root was searching in Sound. I should have made it my priority."

Sakura turned on him, "What's going on?"

Kakashi began to explain what Naruto wouldn't. "The Hyuuga Clan can extract his curse." Her body stiffened. "If they do that, the Council won't care what went on in Sound. They only want Sasuke for his Chakra."

She spun for the door but Kiba kept it guarded. "I have to stop him, Kiba let me go!"

"It's too late, Sakura. He's been there too long."

Breathing became erratic, panic setting in as she thought of all the moments she shared with him. Will he be less than what he is? Sasuke is Ninja. Will he still be the man she loves, without a part of his Soul?

Tears formulated and guilt filled her belly. All this time she thought he had left her when it was her that had left him. If she had been a better wife, she could have helped him. She could have stopped all of this from happening. She didn't do anything for him, when this whole time, he's been making sacrifice after sacrifice.

Will he ever forgive her?

"What's going on?" Sasuke's deep voice filtered through and Sakura lifted her tear-filled eyes up and saw him standing in the doorway.

Dressed in his typical attire, he appeared whole. His face normal: stoic and stern yet gorgeous and amazingly pleasant to look upon.

She broke free of Kiba's hold and fastened to him. Unsure and hesitant his hands rested on her hips as she cried into his shoulder, "Sakura, enough." He ordered. "What is this? Why is _he_ here?" His rapid jealousy for Kiba quickly coming into play making Sakura choke on her sobs as she laughed. He was his usual self. Relief burned in her belly.

Kiba scoffed, cracking a smile, "We were just worried about you."

"I'm fine." He gently pushed his wife to the side, only to have Yukari throw herself at him too. He sighed out of annoyance. "I said I was coming back."

Naruto grinned from his seat on the steps. "We've heard that one before." The group chuckled causing Sasuke to smirk.

"Get out of my house. It's late. The boys might wake." Kakashi pat him on the back before following Kiba out and hugging Sakura. Naruto grinned shoving his best friend and hugging the other. Sasuke nudged Yukari, "Get to bed."

Sasuke shut the front door, following his wife into the kitchen. Upon finding her bottle of sake on the table, he snatched it up, "Was I gone that long?" He emptied it into the sink, feeling the eyes on the back of his head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura whispered, wiping the wetness from her cheek.

"You'd stop me." He stared out into the backyard, refusing to face her.

"Damn right." She grit her teeth, holding her damaged arm. "Let me see."

Silence was his response. His demeanor altered. Her heart pounded in her chest. He could pretend all he liked that he had just gone out for a stroll but this is reality and she needed to face it. She needed him to face it.

Could he go through with it? Her mixed feelings forced her varied thoughts.

Would he prove his devotion to the family or did Chakra mean more to him than them?

Did she still have time to help him save his life? She didn't know which way she felt. She didn't know how she'd react. Will she be angry if the Curse still laid upon his skin or relieved? If it's gone, will she be saddened or jubilant?

Yet soon his hand crept up over his shoulder and she forgot to think. His fingertips pulled at the collar of his shirt, revealing his skin. The cursed mark was gone. Her eyes closed and released a breath of rigid bittersweet respite.

"How do you feel?" Sakura's green gaze flickered back upon him, attempting to figure out his emotional mentality.

He shrugged.

"Have you tried anything yet?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Well, try something." He gave no response. She stepped up to the table, coming only a tad closer, too afraid he'd push her away if she attempted to touch him. "You don't know if it's all gone yet, Sasuke. You might have something."

"Why hope?" His hands rested on the sink in front of him, she noticed. His knuckles white. He was scared. Her body shook with that realization. She had to be strong and she didn't know if she could be. She was just as terrified. She swallowed hard. If anything, she wouldn't let him know. She failed him by being ignorant of his worries and by not protecting his fears. But she would be there for him in the aftermath of this terrible blow to his life.

"Why not?" She murmured. "Just try."

His head bobbed, willing to do that much.

She moved around the table, leaving only a few feet between them watching his muscles tighten. He was silent as he concentrated. She didn't know what would happen. She didn't know what to expect. She prayed only that he could access his sharingan. She prayed that he still had that. It was a part of him, a part of his family and without it, Sasuke would lose the connection to the Uchiha heritage.

His hand fastened to his head as he groaned through his teeth. A headache, terrible and swift, came upon him: A sign of Chakra depletion. Her fingers went to her lips in sympathy as his other hand snatched the empty bottle of sake and flung it across the kitchen with a fervent growl of revulsion and fury. The glass shattered, loud and piercing through the stillness of the house, spraying across the kitchen floor.

She jumped but strengthened, straightening her back, tightening her muscles against his rage. He fell back against the counter holding his head, facing her, refusing to meet her gaze. She went to him and grasped his cheek to gain his attention. "I'm a medical ninja. One of the best there is. I can fix this."

His eyes closed and he gritted his teeth, clenching his jaw. His hand lowered to hers and brought it to their side. Taking a calming breath, his black eyes finally met hers. Surrender shined back at her. "This is the choice I've made. I don't need chakra."

Her brows knit, "Do you really believe that?"

"I'm here, Sakura. It's done. Let it go." He moved out of her hold. "I'm going to bed."

* * *

><p>Sasuke brought the boys to the hospital where they played with all the instruments in the rehabilitation center. He sat at the front door, staring out as Sakura performed the slow rise and fall lifts of her damaged arm. The kids' laughter broke through the morose atmosphere, lifting spirits of the occupants suffering from other ailments. There was a man in the back that lost his leg but Itachi got him into a jump rope contest. Little Sasuke was working with a woman who recently went blind. They loved it here. It wasn't torture.<p>

They didn't watch their mother groan and twist every time she lifted her arm. They didn't blame themselves every time a tear fell down her cheek. They had no reason too.

And there was no reason to wish for a lost leg. There was no reason to beg Kami to take his arm or to go blind. He would offer up any one of these to the gods he didn't believe in, if he could get his Chakra returned to him.

He can't think that, can he? Then he would seem ungrateful. He would seem like he was a horrible man. It would mean he didn't love his wife or he wasn't a good father. That's what people would think. That's what Sakura would say. It's better to remain silent. To keep every thought, no matter how angry he is, no matter how depressed he is, it's best to keep it to himself and never let her know, or anyone else.

He thought it would get better, living without his Chakra. Two weeks have gone by and he thought by now he would have grasped life without it. The truth is, though, there isn't a thing in this world that doesn't revolve around it. Who was he kidding? He lives in a society that requires strength. Everyone he knows is Ninja. They talk about their missions, they speak about their children and how their adapting.

He thought he could cope with that. He was with his family. The ANBU don't follow him. He's free to walk wherever he wants and no one says a thing to him. They do not hate. They do not curse him. He can go inside stores that he had never been accepted into before. But now, it's pity that shines in their eyes.

PITY!

Who the fuck wants their pity!

Sasuke tightens the hold upon his crossed arms and shifts in his seat. He doesn't have to worry about his Chakra spiking in his upset. He doesn't have any. He's a civilian with a ninja family.

"Sasuke." He lifts his eyes and finds Sakura standing in front of him. She has her arm in the sling, carefully situated. "I got a ten minute break. I'm going to get a drink. Come with me." He glances to the boys. "They're fine." Heaving to his feet, he follows her out. Even walking gravity feels ten times heavier than it used to. When will life get back to normal? He just wanted to feel normal.

Sasuke brows knit as he finally paid attention to their surroundings. "You missed the turn." He had never been down here and the hospital was one of his knowledgeable areas.

"I wanted to grab something from one of my colleagues offices." She throws back thoughtlessly.

He thought about going back to the center. The boys shouldn't be left alone for long. They tend to get in trouble often. At least they have a permanent babysitter now. He's got nothing else to do with his time. Sakura does her rehabilitation and works at the hospital. She attempts to get him out of the house. This is one of those times but he's really only doing it for the kids. He doesn't want to show his face anywhere else. Anyone tells him how sorry they are that he's lost his chakra, he's going to stick a knife in their throat. Chakra or no, they won't be able to live through that.

Sakura enters a small empty office and flicks on a small light on the desk before she oddly comes back over with a grin on her red cheeks and grabs his wrist, shutting the door, flipping the lock. He looks down at her, "What are you doing?"

Sakura leans against him and slightly unprepared he falls against the door, "We haven't been alone in so long, I thought-"

"Sakura-"

"Come on." She reached up, resting her thick lips upon his, keeping him quiet. He sighed against it, resting his hands upon her hips. Her tongue forced itself to find his own and he followed suit, playing the role that she was placing upon him. Her good hand slipped up his shirt and he jerked at the sudden cold. She giggled, breaking the kiss, "You're skittish. You scared, Sasuke?"

He glared down at her, "The boys can't be left for long."

"Then let's be quick. Five minutes should do." He snorts causing her wild grin. "Oh, what, like it hasn't happened before." Her hand traveled lower gripping him and he snatched her fingers, attempting to pull her away but it was becoming obvious that she was using Chakra.

She was using her strength. He knew she would, she would prove herself better than him. Everyone was better. His four year old twins were stronger and it won't be too long until they know that.

Outrage made him irrational and he seized her injured bicep, only momentarily. She cried out, darting away slamming into the desk, knocking the light of the table. The bulb smashes and the room went pitch black.

He could hear her breathing but it was barely audible over his own.

Sasuke unlocked the door and allowed the light from the hallway to shine in. Her tearful eyes were the first thing he saw. He wasn't going to apology. It was her fault. He turned to leave but Sakura bit out, "I forgot, okay?" Her rage bypassed on trembling lips. "I forgot I was using Chakra. I forgot you don't have any. It's hard on me too. I didn't do it to hurt you or insult you. But you did. You purposely grabbed my arm, Sasuke. Who does that? Who does that to someone they love?"

Sasuke refused to look at her. "We have to get back."

He's always the bad guy isn't he? He always the one to blame. Why can't she see that there isn't a Soul in this shell anymore? The reason he's kicking at all is because of his children and of her. If they left him, he would gladly curl up in a hole somewhere and die full of shame and regret. This is not what he strove all his life to become. This is not what Itachi saved him for. This is not what the Uchiha crest is supposed to represent.

His children can carry on his legacy. They will erase his memory and make him proud.

* * *

><p>After another half hour of rehab, the four of them walked home together. Sasuke carried Little Sasuke in his arms and Itachi was running ahead of them, kicking at random things and throwing rocks in different directions. Sakura was silent. He would have to apologize to her at some point. Would he get her to understand what's going on in his head? No. Never.<p>

"Itachi." Sakura's sudden fear gained his attention and he lifted his gaze but there was nothing different then before. She made for a run but by then, he realized what caused her worry. Three men arrived, with one snatching a hold of Itachi by his little arms.

The man was familiar. It was the same guy that started this whole thing. Because Sasuke couldn't control the curse that plagued, he attacked that man and several dozen others. All because of this scrawny young brat. Hate pulled fiercely in his chest. Wouldn't it be a perfect ending, if this kid killed him? This stranger would get his revenge and Sasuke would die a warrior's death? It sounds like a win-win.

Sasuke put his son down. "Stay with your mother."

Sakura, panic-stricken looked back at him, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to defend you. Or are you going to steal my pride more and make me sit here with my son while you, injured and with barely any chakra of your own, fight for me?"  
>"Don't be a chauvinist. It doesn't matter to me if you don't want to face it, but the fact is, I'm stronger than you. You will stay here with Sasuke."<p>

"We are nearly equal in our chances considering your injury. Since my fighting abilities didn't get taken from me along with my chakra, I think I have the better chances of victory. Now for once Sakura, do what I say."

"No."

Sasuke smirked and met her glinting eye. She was taking as much pleasure in this as he was. The excitement of battle even knowing they would lose changed them. He loved her. He hoped she knew that.

Sasuke ran at his challengers, ignoring Sakura's call of his name. He never saw the fist hit his face but he did feel the ground when it met the force of his body. He coughed hard, attempt to push himself quickly back upon his feet. He head felt like a hammer had just swiped his entire face. Blood piled in his mouth and spat on the dirt floor. A single punch and he never wanted to stand again. This is what it's like for regular people.

A foot slammed into his stomach and all the air squeezed from his lungs. He curled into a ball, incapable of gasping for breath. He huffed and wheezed, sucking in dirt as his lungs contracted against the pain.

He could hear his sons cry. He could hear Sakura only vaguely. She was fighting someone else. She must be because the ground shook. She took her battle far from the boys and from him so as not to hurt them. She's always thinking of them. So why doesn't she understand what's going on inside his head?

Her sudden cry came sharp in his ear and he lifted his head up to see her body land not twenty feet from his own. She was upon her knees and blood soaked her shirt. She held her bandaged arm and stared at her opponent with bitter eyes. Her breath came rapidly. It was too much after her rehab. She used up most of her reserves to help her wound. To fight right after is too much.

Itachi and Little Sasuke stood side by side in the enemies' hold. Would they hurt them? Who knows? But if he died here, he wouldn't be around to find out. He couldn't make things right with Sakura. He couldn't teach the twins anything about the Uchiha clan. He couldn't pass on any of their secrets. Why did he want to die again? Because he doesn't have chakra? Yes, it sucks but it isn't everything.

Get up and fight, Sasuke.

Do something.

Fight for them.

He felt a spark. A burst trickle down into his veins and he jumped to his feet, shoving a fist into his opponent's face. He caught them by surprise and they tripped over themselves falling to the ground. He touched his cheek, a cut lip.

Sasuke stared at his hand. Had it been Chakra? Was it there? Was it hiding deep within him, waiting for his attention? Waiting for his emotion to tap into it?

*Cough* *Cough* The subtle noise was loud and booming, cutting through the twins cries and gaining everyone's eyes. Kakashi sat on a nearby fence reading his book with a sleepy eye. He waved, "Hello." Yukari glares with her purple eyes, smashing her fist into the opposite palm.

Behind them, stands twenty-five ninjas ready for battle.

When the three troublemakers were in proper custody, the twins rushed to the parents' arms, only to flip-flop after they cried enough into one shoulder, yearning for the other. Sasuke held a hand to his side, which no doubt was quite bruised. He hadn't dealt with this type of pain in a long while and he hoped to never experience it again.

Sakura came within reach, he wrapped an arm around her and forced a long, drawn-out kiss that had her giggling and embarrassed by the end of it. The boys held their laughter behind tiny hands. He wiped the blood from her cheek.

She pushed a small black bang from his forehead, "Are you okay, now?" Concern knitted upon her brow.

Several different moments springs to mind. Instances when he thought his life was over, only to realize, it's arrived at the inevitable part that it's been reborn. He can dwell on all the things that he's lost, but he would miss out on all the many things he's gained. Everything that he's been through has led him to here: Absolute freedom. It's been obtained. Perhaps it's never been out of his reach, it's just been buried too far deep for him to grasp.

He'll get his Chakra back. He may not be anywhere near what he once was but he was done with that part of his life anyway. All he needed was to be able to kick his wife's butt, that would be enough.

"Never better."

* * *

><p><strong>love is not lost, it dies like all things do<strong>

**buried in the backyard where a lone dove cries**

**and waits for broken wings to heal...to fly again someday- A Desert in the Heart**


End file.
